Guinevere's Terror
by Angel-Dressed-in-Red
Summary: set just before vampire Weekend, S2   Kate turns to Castle as her family is hurt and the past calls for it's revival.
1. Chapter 1 Confessions

**Guinevere's Terror**

**Guinevere's Terror by Angel-Dressed-In-Red**

Rating K will warn you if any chapter needs higher rating but don't plan on it.

I don't own any of the recognisable characters, am just trying to create some entertainment with them. It's the only thing I get out of this.

Fits in around early season 2 just before Vampire Weekend, Kate tells Castle about someone rather special to her just hours before all their lives are turned upside down.

Ok, I warn you now, I don't have a beta reader, if anyone would like to volunteer please do, I would appreciate it so much.

Please enjoy.

* * *

It is late one night and having been asleep on the lounge sofa for the last half hour, Richard Castle is beginning to ache. Stretching to shake away the pain, Castle stood, still revelling in the last of his dreams. Realising the time he decides to go home but is stopped at the door when he finds that he is not the only one to have fallen asleep.

His muse, the extraordinary Kate Beckett lies over her desk, her arms stretching out over to the other side and a soft, unguarded smile upon her face. She looks happy and Castle hopes for a minute that she is dreaming of him. She gently shifts in her sleep and he watches as her long back curves into an arch as her sub-conscious makes her more comfortable.

Castle hesitates, unsure whether to wake her and take her home or to leave her in her chair till morning. He is caught between the choices and watches her as she sleeps, he is glad to see her as her, without all the walls, and not the detective she shows the world.

Before his eyes she changes and confusion and pain erase the quiet happiness of before and she begins to panic, thrashing around in her sleep and crying out words to soft for him to hear. She is tormented and his heart breaks watching as he hurries over to her side, trying to calm his friend.

He holds her close in a way he hasn't before, and whispers into her ear, calling for her to wake and telling her she is safe. He knows the second she wakes up. Her sobbing ends and she takes deep breaths as she tries to calm herself. His heart has never beaten to fast as it does now as she slowly stops the rocking motion he is using to calm her. She clutches on to him despite herself, she knows she is safe with him and that she shouldn't be ashamed for letting him see her like this but she is.

Castle knows this and a million emotions he doesn't dare to mention attack him as he watches her try to rebuild her walls. He lets her begin, knowing better than to interrupt but he also knows he can't let her put them all back up.

"Kate, don't run, I won't pry, talk to me about anything, I 'm not leaving you to be by yourself right now, ok?"

"You won't pry? That's possible?"

"Yeah though it's killing me, but I know that when you realise you need to talk that you know that I'll listen and that am not the only one who wants to help. Right now though my mission is to make you smile. Will you let me?"

"Castle, Rick...There's something I need to tell you, something that only the Caption and Lanie know about. Rick I have a daughter, she's just a bit younger than Alexis."

To say that Castle is stunned is an understatement, he can't talk, he can't think. Kate knows this and continues because she is feeling things that she swore she would never feel for Castle. She finds herself needing him to understand and to accept the news.

"After my Mom died I was devastated and aside from reading your books I began hanging out in bars and clubs, I'd flirt with all the guy's but never got close to them except one.

"I remember sitting in the bar, feeling rather sorry for myself when a voice asked if he could join me. HE was a handsome man who looked like he was having a rough time so I let him. We started talking and soon I was falling in love. That night it took me twice as long to get drunk and those hours were the best I've ever had, he made me drink slower and that night I accepted that my Mom was really gone, that I could move on.

"When I woke up the next morning his arm was draped round me and nothing had ever felt more right, I loved him but I'd woken because of the nightmare, I was lucky I hadn't woken him.

"For weeks I had dreamt of finding my Mom, just as she was dying and watching her go in my arms, then her body would change and it'd be my Dad. That night there was a third body and that scared me. I knew him all of five hours, not including the hours I spent asleep, and yet he was in my dream. I got scared and did what I do best. I ran.

"I left him a note on the way out, he had just gotten divorced and became a single parent, he didn't need a wreck of a girl to look after while he got back on his own feet. I couldn't do that to him. So I left. Three weeks later I found out I was pregnant, I moved to Scotland to have the baby, oh Castle she was so beautiful when she was born, I named her Gwen."

Castle had taken everything in by now and finds that he understood but a mild tingling sensation has began to prickle at his heart. He realises he needs to speak to explain his thoughts to the now rather vulnerable feeling Kate Beckett.

"I bet she's gorgeous and strong, just like you. I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me about her. I won't tell anyone, not even Alexis."

"Yeah, she's strong she has to be, I left her on Scotland with my cousin Paul, I couldn't bring her back to this place, not with all the violence, and Scotland was so peaceful and beautiful. I wanted her to be safe, and happy. I couldn't give her that.

"She was happy, really happy but then Paul died in a car accident when she was 10, she was heartbroken, I should have brought her here then but what if I died or got shot, so my other cousin Amy took her in. After a while Gwen was happy again but just before we met, Amy died. Cancer. Gwen was so hurt, but she was sixteen so I told her the truth and asked her to come with me. She went crazy and I've only just managed to get her talking to me again."

Castle takes her in his arms and comforts her, he suggests she phones her, saying that sometimes a child forgives faster when they realise just how human their parent is. She reluctantly agrees and turns to her watch to figure out the time difference. That was when she realises that it's half six, the gasp behind her showing that Castle was just realising too. They'd been there all night.

"Now I must admit that hug was just so heart warming, Kate, mind if I ask what's going on?"

It's the captain and Kate knows just the answer.

"I just told him about Gwen"

"I'll be in my office if you need me then, and next time you talk to her please send my love."

"Of course, I was actually just about to phone her, I can't remember if she has college today but she should be up, it's half eleven there."

Roy just nods and heads for his office, unaware of what had previously happened in Scotland.

"Katie, can I talk to her sometime, not necessary today but sometime?"

"Castle, man did you just call her Katie, and she didn't kill you?"

"Yeah am kind of in shock, I was ready to run but I guess she's letting me away with it. How long do you think I can manage it?"

The boys just laughed and entered the lounge for their morning coffee

"Castle, let's go to Remy's, I need food."

They got up and left before the boy's came back, sharing a confused look the boys just shrug their shoulders and go to their desks.

* * *

So, reviews please; is this worth continuing or does anyone have any ideas. I'm worried about them being OOC . IT's only my second fic and first for Castle so be blunt, I will take all truths. Good or Bad.


	2. Chapter 2 Best Friends

Chapter 2

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and added this story to their alerts. I am glad that people are enjoying this.

This quite a slow, emotion/ conversation chapter but I promise events will start happening soon.

* * *

Kate can't believe what she has done; she swore she wouldn't let him get this close to her but here she is about to admit things she hasn't even told Lanie. Her heart is beginning to beat wildly as she thinks back to the events previously. Why had she told him about Gwen? Why was she about to do something that was probably going to make her break down?

Kate knows that she should phone her, the close bond they once shared is all but gone and Kate misses it deeply. She wants to make things better but she can't bring herself to. Gwen never fully understood why she was basically abandoned, Kate realises now that this is because no one besides herself knows.

Mentally screaming at herself Kate decides that a public place is not the place to have the conversation she now needs to have. She has to ask for Castles help. He won't hold it against her, this time, but she hates showing him that she needs him. She isn't ready for that news to come out yet.

Castle is nervous, he knows that Kate has to do this but he also knows Kate. She doesn't know how to open up to people and the closer they are to her, the harder it is for her. He wonders idly how long she is going to wrestle with herself for as he turns into the parking lot. Seconds later he feels her hand in his and he turns to face her pleading eyes. He doesn't say a word, he just powers up the car engine once more and begins heading for his home.

Her whole expression changes as she trembles slightly as a shiver spears through her, he frowns at her posture as they tackle the heavy traffic, his Kate is gone; replaced by a shadow disguised as a person. Still he doesn't speak. He knows Kate.

He began getting worried when she didn't talk in the car but now he is really worried as he sits watching her for any signs of her usual self. It isn't like when she was vulnerable earlier, there is no conflicting emotions playing across her face and she is completely still except for her slow breathing. She's been like this for half an hour now and Castle is about to get desperate when she moves.

She moans softly in a pained voice as her eyes focus upon him, clouded in pain she doesn't see him or his loft really. Just the conversation to come. He leans in close to her, calling her name quietly, his eyes pleading for her to speak, to let him help. He knows the moment she lets him in completely, her figure almost crumples into his arms and she begins to sob.

Part of her told her she shouldn't be like this, she shouldn't let him see her cry but she doesn't care anymore, she's let down the last of her walls, he's her best friend. She pulls back from Castle, nodding her thanks and pulls out her phone.

She flicks through her contacts and pulls up Gwen's but instead of dialling she sits the phone down on the table and focuses on Castle once more.

"You're my best friend, aren't you Castle?"

"If you let me, I will always try to be there for you, even when you don't want me to."

"Good because we're about to have one of those confidential best friend talks, ok?"

Castle gulps, there is no going back from here, for a long time he has waited for this moment and now it's here he has to fight back panic. He's scared that he'll not be able to help her, that he'll hurt her just like she is scared he will.

"Well, I do give out the best advice on the planet plus I have the perfect thing to go with talk, Ice cream!"

When she smiles at him he races to the kitchen like an excited little boy and within seconds he is back, a huge tub of his favourite ice cream in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other. Two spoons were sticking out the ice cream.

"Nice, you're pretty good at this girly thing aren't you?"

"I live with women, remember?"

She takes a deep breath and marches across the line she had drawn, within seconds of her talking Castle understands her odd attitude and begins formulating a plan to help her.

"Rick, I basically abandoned her, let her believe a lie and revealed a devastating truth just as she was mourning the family I gave her to. All while trying to be her friend and yet constantly denying her some of her childhood dreams."

She stabs her spoon into the ice cream before shoving it into her mouth, more for something to do than for the taste.

"I was a coward, wasn't I? I gave her up with the best intentions, I could barely look after myself let alone a baby girl, but then when I could did I ever go back like I had promised myself? No. I left her there to dream about a mother and father somewhere out in the world pinning for their lost daughter."

"I could have told her when Paul passed, I could have brought her to New York but I didn't. I only told her after Amy died because I felt guilty, I could feel Amy's last words racing round my head begging me to tell Gwen the truth. "

"Katie, Katie, Katie! I'm quite sure that you had reasons, let me see, you've already explained your first reason, you wanted her to have the best life possible. You associate New York with pain and death, two things you never want to be in the same sentence as Gwen's name. You may also have realised that it was time to tell the truth."

He watches her as his words sink in so he continues, sure in the knowledge that he is right.

"Kate, you are a different person from how you were before we met. You don't see New York as nothing but bad. Alexis has grown up here and she's lived quite happily. Phone Gwen; ask her to come to you. Explain how you've changed, why you did what you did. Let her know you want to see her as an equal, an adult but will forever look after her. And if that doesn't work, tell her that you're favourite author is doing an exclusive dinner for his top fans and she simple cannot miss it."

"I sent her Heat Wave, I haven't heard from her since. Oh and you're not my ultimate favourite author, she is."

"Well if she reads the book knowing that it's about you then maybe she will realise just how difficult this all is for you. Now anything else you want to get straight before you call her?"

Her heart races, she knows she's got one brilliant best friend, and hopes that the words he wrote and dedicated to her would somehow save her relationship with her family. A smile crosses her face as she imagines all the fun the pair would have but as much as she desperately wants to see Gwen again her heart almost stalls at the thought of her meeting Rick. What would happen?

Taking yet another deep breath she leans forward and hits dial on her phone, putting it on speakerphone the duo listen to the ringing for a short eternity. Kate's insides begin to knot with worry and Castle takes her into another hug. He loves this aspect of their new relationship, feeling honoured to be so close to her.

Finally the ringing stops and a voice comes over the line. The friends on the sofa freeze, the voice not what either expect, Castle recovers first and responds.

"Who are you? And why is a guy answering Guinevere's phone?"

* * *

Hey, so what do you think? i have to admit I get such a buzz from reviews so please comment. Your honesty is much appreciated so if this is crap tell me.

I'll try and get the next chapter done soon, if college lets me that is.


	3. Chapter 3The Call

Chapter 3 – The Call

Ok so first, thank you for your reviews, it is such a buzz getting mail telling me someone made a comment. You're thoughts are really appreciated.

This is the longest chapter so far and I hope you like it. Plus I still don't own Castle.

* * *

"My name is Antony, I'm Gwen's best friend. Who is this and can I talk to Kate Beckett?"

"I'm Rick, Kate's best friend, and again why do you have the phone and not Gwen?"

"She's shut down again, but she's nearly finished the book so she'll be responsive soon but she'll need Kate. Is she there?"

Kate looks as Castle, worry spreading across her features, he reaches out, grasping her hand with his own. He nods as she speaks.

"I'm here, what happened? She's barely spoken to me since Amy died; I doubt she's forgiven me already?"

Seconds passed without a reply and a quiet conversation was taking place on the other side. It seems to Castle that it's a conversation made almost completely with looks. He suspects that Gwen had finished reading her book. He is right as she is the next to speak.

"I have, I... I understand now, that you didn't want me to feel pain, that you thought I'd be happier here but it didn't work. Someone was murdered today. One of the girls in my class."

The relief that washes over Kate is short lived as the news sinks in. Kate closes her eyes at the words. Now Antony's words make sense. She can hear them talking to one another, in Scotland, where she isn't.

Castle sees her pain and her worry. He knows the feeling.

"Hi, Gwen, I'm Rick now I know this may not be the best time but I just want to say how lovely it is to finally get to talk to you. I've been looking forward to this moment ever since Kate told me about you."

"Rick, as in Rick Castle. The famous author who dedicates his time to following my mother around like a lost puppy."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't use those words exactly."

Kate looks at him and issues out one of her laughs, he knows her words before she says them. He does so along with her.

"I would!"

He can hear the laughter on the other end of the phone and feels all warm and tingly at the sound. He is ready to avoid a hit from his friend but none come. He looks at her with a questioning look before running to his study.

He returns with a whiteboard and markers.

_I made her laugh, is that why am not dead?_

He hands her a marker of her own and she replies.

_Yes! I can't get out of Saturday can I?_

_Afraid not, I could try if you want but why not bring her here. We can show her all the great things about New York, you know all the things I've shown you._

Kate just ponders this for a moment before turning back to her phone.

"Have you two finished your laughing fit yet?"

"That depends have you finished beating him up yet?"

"Oh so funny, Gwen really, and I didn't even hit him. We want you to come to New York. There's no reason to stay away anymore and I miss you. Castle just wants to meet you and am sure that you would get along with his daughter so well. You are the same age after all. What do you say?"

Silence reigns as the phone is silent except for the occasional snippet from the conversation the teens are having. Castle is writing on his board and Kate is wishing for a yes.

"I want to Mum really but I can't not yet. The murder took place at college, if I leave now they'll suspect me. I really didn't get along with the girl so they probably do already. As soon as I can I'll come. I take it you can't come here, what with the ball on Saturday night."

"How do you know about that, and I am being made to go."

Gwen can hear the displeasure in her mother's voice and smiles. She knows that her mother really enjoys the events but she'll never admit that to the writer. She hesitates over her answer. The truth is that she subscribed to all his fan pages, knowing that any news on Nikki Heat was probably news on her mother.

Gwen loves the book, and not just because she's related to the main character. She wants to be an author and his books have inspired her so much. Heat Wave most because it shows her how much truth you can put in fiction. It also helps that the man is totally in love with Kate and she finds it so sweet. But he'll have to gain her approval before he can date her mother.

"I have my contacts, and you'll enjoy yourself, you just don't want to admit it. I'll try to make it out there soon. I will of course watch the event and wow over the stunning dress someone will undoubtedly buy you"

"Well I do plan on stealing his credit card along with his daughter when I go shopping for it, I will send you a picture as soon as I find the one, and I'll need your advice."

Gwen smiles at her mother's words; she has missed the woman dearly and wants nothing more than to finish patching up their relationship. If only Zoe hadn't gone and gotten herself murdered.

She marvels at the relationship her mother is in.

"He doesn't mind?"

Silence is all that comes out the phone and Gwen realises that they are having a conversation, most probably a written one due to the lack of whispers.

_You are?_

_Yes, I was going to ask Alexis this afternoon, is there a problem with that?_

_Nope, I usually buy you the dress anyway this just means I have to wait to see it__._

_Well that's how things usually work, Castle, the guy has to wait till the event to see how the girl looks._

Before he can write another word, Kate returns to speaking to her daughter.

"Nope, it's his fault I have to go anyway, how long till you can come?"

"Till it's apparent that I didn't do it I suppose"

Kate's heart begins to attempt summersaults. Gwen's calm and obviously sure she'll be coming soon but what if they suspect her. Kate knows she can't do anything but she wants all the details thinking that there must be some kind of detail to make sure they couldn't blame her only child.

"Gwen, I think you need to talk about today, can you tell me what happened?"

"Well, I wasn't there exactly when it happened but I know that she'd just gone into the class to get something when there was a really loud crash. I got there just as everyone started screaming.

"I pushed my way through and Zoe was lying there under an easel, blood, pooling around her, her eyes were wide open staring, it was obvious she was gone. I just shut down, most of us did."

She pauses, fighting with herself. Now desperately wanting the very thing she had denied herself for many years. To be a child and run crying into her mother's arms, she had refused to cry after Amy's death yet spent many tears over the events afterwards.

"I went to school with one of the girls in my class, Jane, she found me curled up in a corner reading and when I didn't respond to her she phoned Ant. We can't leave the college yet but Jane persuaded them to let in. Most people have at least one family member here."

Kate doesn't know what to say, she searches something to say when Castle jumps up startling her.

"Lanie!" He cries triumphantly. "Her flight home, her connection is in Glasgow, surly she can postpone coming home for a few days, she's the next best thing to you"

Gwen hears all this and thinks upon it at the same time as Kate does. She loves Lanie and it would be great to see her, plus she can get all sorts of gossip, but Gwen hasn't seen Lanie in over a year. Nerves begin to bite at her but she realises that she would feel so much better with the lively woman there. It would help her mother too.

"Mum, can you get her, Castle's right she knows just how to make me feel better plus who better to check out Ant before I bring him to New York with me"

Kate hears the maturity in Gwen's voice and marvels at the girl before realising that Gwen was going to introduce a guy to her. She was stunned. It was obvious to her friend, what she was feeling and in complete understanding Castle takes her hand and gently squeezes it, as he does so he wonders at how their relationship, built slowly with much difficulty had suddenly became so much more within hours. He decides not to question it, glad to have a place in Kate's life and redoubles his efforts at being a silent pillar of strength.

"Ok, I'll phone her, I'll send her straight to the college, can Antony meet her outside, I'm sure you can describe her to him. Just hold it together till she gets there, I'm going to go now so I can talk to her. I'll call again soon ok"

"Yeah, I'll talk to you then, thanks.

Kate stares at the phone willing herself to hang up when her daughter makes one last comment.

"Oh and Mum ... I love you."

"I love you too honey, always have always will."

With that the line goes dead and Kate curls into Castle for comfort. He holds her with one arm while searching through the phone for Lanie's number.

Kate feels sick, she had left her baby girl to keep her safe but it hadn't worked. The edges of her world begin to blur as she realised the pain the girl would be going through. She wants to hold her child, to comfort her just as she had before she knew the truth.

She sighs, pulling away from Castle and takes the phone that he is offering her, pressing the call button she gets up and wanders towards the window. Preparing herself to ask her friend to take her place comforting her daughter.

* * *

I hope you've enjoyed this, I thought that I would take longer to write each chapter but I am surprising myself. I will try to keep this pace up, but it may be a day or two before I upload again, my uni application is demanding my attention.

Please review I'd love to hear what you think.


	4. Chapter 4 Guinevere

Hey, my longest chapter yet lol, i know it's been a while since i last updated but my internet has been off for days. Funny it seems like longer.

Thank you for all your interest in this story, i hope this chapter can be a bit more interesting.

I hope you enjoy

* * *

Gwen can hear her heart racing as she listens to her mother's reply, she doesn't know what prompted her to speak when she did but she is glad for the chance to express her feelings. She feels better knowing that her emotions are known, even if they still have a long way to go before they're back to the close family they should be.

She's been looking out the window for a while now, not really seeing the rushing river below her. Usually she would have to compress a small part of her that screams about her fear but today the water mirrors her and fear is far away. She often stands here to think, so high up on the fifth floor, almost removed from the world and today is no exception.

She is sorry that a girl is dead and sincerely hopes that the murderer is caught but a guilty part of her doesn't want to care. The girl had been rather horrible to her on quite a few occasions. Another more innocent part is screaming, repeatedly.

_Yet another person you know is dead. You should be worried._

Her quest to quell her rebelling thoughts is suddenly won when a familiar voice calls out from the police line.

"I know all about procedures, Officer. I work with cops but I also know that you are letting family be with the young people and there is a girl in there who needs me. Now please let me through or I can make a few phone calls and you'll become really unhappy."

Gwen laughs at her friends words and swiftly makes her way to the scene of the commotion. She arrives in time to see Lanie stare down a young policeman before gracefully sweeping under the tape. Within seconds Gwen is trapped in an emotional hug, and she is so much better for it. Until one of her class mates speak.

"Oh look, someone actually turned up for the orphan, did your boyfriend pay them to come?"

"Really, you're making comments now and I am not an orphan."

"Yes you are _Guinevere _your Mom didn't want you so she left you here and now you've killed Zoe!"

"No I never, how could you say such a thing, I couldn't do that. Even you know that."

"I don't believe you and you never contested about your mom so it must be true"

"I don't care what you think, Tina, I know I didn't do it and so do the people that matter and if my mom doesn't care why has she spent the last hour begging me to go to New York to meet her?"

"You're running, that means you're guilty"

"I'm not going, not until we find out what happened to Zoe, I may not have seen eye to eye with her but I would never have wished her dead. Ever, no matter how many comments you lot made."

Lanie decides that now is the time to interrupt, and makes her comment while protectively putting her arm round Gwen's shoulders.

"Gwen, I hope these girls haven't been bothering you because I know someone who'd love to give some revenge after all from what I hear Castle is already quite taken with you, and you haven't even met yet."

One of the girls looks up, shame clearly written on her face, she recognises the name and realises that her favourite author would not look kindly upon the bullying she had helped her 'friends' dish out.

"Gwen, I can't speak for the others but I am sorry, I wish I could take it all back now that we can see how short our lives could be. I don't want to die without having managed anything really worthwhile and hurting others isn't the way to achieve that. Can you ever forgive me?"

Gwen has seen Laura's reactions change over time. She knows that she means the apology and that she was uncomfortable with the bullying almost from the start. Gwen studies her for a second, exacting a little bit of piece from the girl's guilt, before putting the girl out her misery.

"Laura, I know you've never truly meant what was said and the truth is that your words never hurt like theirs did, I forgive you and respect you for saying what you have, especially in present company. That takes courage. Thank you."

The man in charge of the investigation comes over now, having heard the entire conversation. He is shocked at the maturity of the young lady and immediately addresses her.

"Miss, that's very gracious of you, are the rest of them to be forgiven too?"

She ponders the answer a moment, before responding, her eyes locking with his own, their deep blue holding complete truth. He sees her soul, her pain and her innocence. She did not do this murder but she seems like a good suspect and he cannot dismiss her because of her eyes. Her reply helps though.

"No, I think not. They have meant most of what they say, let them live with the guilt while I party in New York. That's if mom lets me though."

This last comment is aimed at the women who had stood up for Gwen, he had suspected mother but no longer did so, perhaps another relation. The pair continue their conversation, letting all around them learn about her mother.

"I take it that means I have to talk her into letting you go, doesn't it? Well if you go with Alexis then she can't say you're not in save hands and then Castle can be the one to persuade her"

"Ah Lanie, nice plan, but surly I can persuade you to come with, after all I need gossip, I think I have about a year's worth to catch up on. Mum, really hates talking about work to me and she mentioned people before but never elaborated. And I think I'll be pretty save, after all who would try to hurt someone with as many powerful friends as me."

"Powerful friends do not necessarily make safety. Gwen you know that."

"Yeah but come on, who would dare meet the wrath of Nikki Heat and some of New York's finest"

Gasps, circle around the room at the mention of Heat, the meaning of her words are clear. I've let you tease me, I won't any more.

Antony takes this moment to speak to the room, he's seen the looks crossing her classmates' faces, their ever present jealousy is plain to the eye.

"Look, we can't keep arguing amongst ourselves, there is a killer to be caught. Now, we seriously need to think, who would do this? Who could? And how many people in this room can we rule out as suspects. Are the police willing to let us help in this?"

The policeman looks at Ant, clearly trying to figure out his stance in all this, he sees the boy's maturity and wish to resolve things. Like the girl, his eyes hold no guilt. He evaluates the situation and figures that in these things the children could help. He looks again and corrects himself, adults, some of these young people are adults.

"Yes, I believe that your help on these things would be beneficial to the investigation. I'll get Mr Dean to work with you; he's a special constable that has worked with us for the past few years. I'll need all your alibis, perhaps even cross referenced with one another. Once the M.E has finished her primary exam we can start crossing out suspects and when we leave here you all may go home."

He beckons a man standing at the door and speaks to him briefly before heading to the room with Zoe in it. Lanie thinks a moment and follows, catching him just before he enters.

"Sir, I just want to say that I'm an M.E with New York Police and I deal with the most unusual murders so if your person wants a second opinion on anything you can contact me through Gwen."

"Miss, I have read the Nikki Heat books, my daughter practically made me, and I must admit they are good but you have one of the characters based on you haven't you?"

"Yes, I do and I know Gwen didn't do this, she is her mother's child after all."

"I can see her innocence in her eyes and I am sure evidence will come up to support this, to be honest I am unsure that any of these youths could have done this. Those easels are heavy and this one was moved pretty quickly."

Lanie closes her eyes for a minute, she will never cease to be both amazed and horrified at the way people kill each other. Each person in a different way, this murder was the same. Lanie has never seen a victim killed with the help of an artist's easel. She's seen those things and knows that she would struggle with one. The thought hits her with a bang.

"Some of them won't have been able to move the easel quickly enough. It could help to rule people out."

She sees the moment the man understands, she can see him thinking it all out in his head.

"That's right, if I check with Dr Gray he can give me the stats and we can figure out who could have done it. I can see why you are hailed as the best, you certainly come up with results quickly. Do you want to see the scene and meet Dr Gray?"

As much as Lanie really wants to get back to Gwen she sees how this was her chance to get the girl to New York in time. She would work this murder until either the killer was caught or all the youths were cleared. She takes a moment and nods before following him into the room, suddenly aware that she had no idea of his name.

Nothing could have ever prepared Lanie for the sight that met her eyes; a teenage girl lay on the floor partially crushed by an easel blood surrounding her. The girl had long black hair, reaching half way down her back, and a pair of now empty blue eyes. She is of average height and wears the latest fashion although now covered in blood.

Lanie's heart catches, as she struggles not to picture her young friend in the position instead of this poor girl. It's difficult but she pushes past it, knowing that Gwen is safe, just outside. Her eyes now move to the figure looking over the scene, a man in his early thirty's, tall with dark hair and even darker brown eyes.

"Miss, this is Dr Gray, Joe this lovely lady is a M.E in New York, and she works with Mr Castle so she gets all the unusual cases. She's offered to help for today, seeing as she knows some of the victim's classmates."

The mystery copper introduces them and Lanie is struck by the fact he doesn't know her name either. Within seconds he is out the door leaving her with the rather dishy Dr Joseph Gray. Something of her realisation must show on her face as Gray chuckles softly in a deep rich voice.

"Well, miss I'd say that it's just this case but he's always like that. He is Sergeant Peter Blake, a man who rarely ever introduces himself and who may I ask are you?"

"Dr Lanie Parish, pleasure to meet you Dr. I must admit I only know one of the classmates but I'm not sure any of them could have done this. Do you know how heavy those things are?"

"Unbelievably heavy, I bet some of the girls wouldn't have been able to move it, normally that would rule them out but this has basically been tipped on her. We need specialists to figure that out.

"Can we figure out the stats needed to have done this? And the Sergeant never even told me the cause of death."

"Stabbed at the base of the skull, she went quickly, the easel makes it hard to tell the exact motion but judging from my preliminary exam I think it's a downward motion that then curved upward. Care to take a look?"

He offers a pair of gloves and as she puts them on he shows her the wound. After a few seconds she can see what he means, she concludes that someone wanted to make it seem like a person with a different height was the murderer.

"So the person was trying to hide their stats. The easel was obviously supposed to hinder your investigation. I take it we have to wait until you have her on the table before we can officially use the news, seeing as other actions have happened."

"Normally yes, but you're here. A second, highly experienced M.E stating the same may let the boys act on the news now. I think quite a few of the young people are free with this news. Peter should be back in a few moments, we can tell him then."

As if on cue, the named man walks through the door, having just been to see how the youths were doing with their timeline. He was silently impressed at their attitude and enthusiasm towards finding the killer. They were just cross referencing alibis to make a map of people's whereabouts when he left them.

He is somehow both astonished and unsurprised at the news that half of the youths are innocent. Anyone could see that they all wanted justice and that not one amongst them would fail to hurt the killer if the opportunity arose.

Lanie accompanies him back to the teens that have now finished their work, Gwen looks up and sees them coming, and she knows that they have found something. She just hopes it's good. She turns back to the diagram they had just made. It looks really complex but isn't really. It shows everyone at the time of the murder in the places that they have said they were and have been verified.

Most people where in the common room at the time or in the corridor outside it so they have all been marked in blue, as they are definitely not the murderer. This leaves three people unverified at the time, Tim, Angela and Gwen herself.

* * *

Please review, i just love hearing what you think.


	5. Chapter 5 lanie's arrival

Hi, this is just a short chapter but I think it really moves the story along.

I also have a confession to make; I haven't seen all that many episodes of Castle so I kind of got mixed up with the years about Kate's mother's murder. So this is set AU where all my times fit.

By the way, I still don't own Castle as much as I want to.

* * *

Lanie can see the fear in Gwen's eyes, as the Sergeant looks over the board. Everyone is placed near each other around the common room except three. A green dot shows someone in the toilets, a yellow one shows someone on the stairs and the last dot, a red one is at the other end of the corridor in a corner.

She knows instantly that this is Gwen, curled up in a corner reading or writing, but this does not look good. No one could account for her until security footage is found, if any is. Hopefully the corner would show up and cement her innocence.

Gwen watches Lanie as she thinks, unaware of the M.E's findings, her own thoughts are bleak. She has lived her life knowing pain and grief. She sees herself as a survivor, wrought with guilt and followed by death. Today she understands Nikki Heat more than ever. Looking up at Lanie she sees reassurance but it does little to help her. She decides that as much as she loves Lanie she really needs her Mom.

"Can you excuse me for a minute? I really have to make a call"

"Right now?"

"Yeah, the time difference makes things awkward so we arranged a certain time, if I don't call she'll be worried and I really don't want that"

"Ok, but be quick, I'm sure someone will fill you in on what happens."

Gwen hurries down the corridor, already dialling Kate, completely unaware of the figure watching her from behind a stair door.

/

Antony has never felt so lost or useless. All his life he has had everything given to him despite his attempts to earn things. He is the tall handsome son of the famous businessman, Charles Hemlock. Destined to take over the multi-million company, Antony has always been called on to help make decisions, and is quite good at it but right now he sees the young woman he loves hurting and he cannot do anything to help her. He sighs as she leaves and turns back to the policeman, hoping to find his girlfriend cleared, knowing that he should not go after her at this point.

"So, most of you are now cleared, bar three. We now have additional information, Dr Gray shall explain."

"Well, Zoe was killed by being stabbed in the back of her neck. The wound shows that the knife went in at an unusual angle. This would have been caused by the attacker attempting to hide their height, we now have the rough height of the murderer. He or she would have been taller than the victim by at least six inches."

Antony takes this moment to speak, the news hitting him immediately.

"Out of the three unverified, both girls are too short to have done it and I am not sure that Tim is either."

His words hit them all, quite hard. Someone else did this and there was no telling if the person had left yet. Everyone stares at one another, none daring to breathe, fear beginning to grip each one.

The person would be covered in blood, how could they have escaped without being noticed. Friends began reaching for one another and Antony jumped up, startling everyone, before beginning to run down the corridor to where Gwen had gone. Lanie is hot on his heels, fear making her feet run in her heels.

Half way there they hear an ear piercing scream and they run faster as their hearts are ripped out of them. Their blood runs cold as they reach the other side to find nothing but a pool of fresh blood.

Gwen is gone.

* * *

I'll have the next chapter up soon, hopefully.

Please review, I could really use some encouragement or feedback, it helps me find a direction for the story to go in.

Till Tomorrow _(or the next day)_

Angel-Dressed-In-Red


	6. Chapter 6 Blood

I would like to thank everyone who has stuck with this story so far, I hope that you will continue to enjoy it especially with all the action coming up.

* * *

They run, screaming her name as the panic sets in. Searching hopelessly for a trail; some path to lead them to her; a suspicious object; something. There is no blood upon the stairs, any of them, no cupboards are around to be searched in, no clues are left and almost all have given up hope. They sit staring at the blood. And the broken window above it.

The situation is desperate, Antony feels as though he will stop breathing at any moment. His world is collapsing, leaving him with only money and power. Both he would give up in an instance if it meant her safety. His heart lurches and he falls beside the scene, his eyes barely a metre from the pool. He remembers all the times he's seen her bleed, each event playing out in his head.

The blood was always so red, a colour she loved, he corrects himself, a colour she loves. It would flow fast, seemingly endlessly. That never worried her; she said it reminded her she was human, that she didn't mind the pain now and then when the world decides to remind her of her existence.

"_We must never forget that we bleed. We are humans not Gods, Blood is our reminder, each time we fall, we bleed and we remember- Man should take steps with modesty not leaps with undeserved pride."_

The words ring in his ears as he remembers when she said that, she has just caught her foot on a stone at the beach and there was so much blood. She had just laughed at my reaction and put her feet in the sea. We watched and talked as the blood washed away.

At this moment Antony longs for the sea to come and take away this blood, perhaps then he'd find her, hardly hurt and thinking of more deep things to say. The rushing river takes his eye and her sighs; recently they had avoided the sea. She had begun to fear it, less so than raging rivers but enough to end the evenings by the shore. Her fear, could he not think of anything that didn't relate to the situation. No, because everything he thinks is of her, always is. Tears cloud his eyes as her turns to hide them from the river. It is then that he sees the lift.

He stands, grasping onto Lanie's shoulder as he passes her, he doesn't know her very well, having rarely met her but she is a good woman, Gwen adores her. Gwen's love for someone is enough for Antony to like them. He would do anything for her.

He makes his way to the elevator, praying that he'll press the button and she'll run out into his arms, completely fine, having hidden from the attacker after injuring him. He presses the button expectantly desperate to find her.

He refuses to believe her dead, not without her body and perhaps not even then. If she dies he will too, his life is nothing without her, who would show him the difference between right and wrong; who will give him the meaning of life and who will keep him as him. He needs her more than he needs oxygen. The world seems to slow as the lift doors begin to open and it freezes as Antony's oxygen supply seems to be cut.

/

**Earlier, while the Alibi's are reviewed, Gwen is phoning Kate.**

The phone goes to voicemail, just as Gwen expects. She knows it's unlikely that her Mom would answer; she had made a point of making Castle keep an eye on her so that she sleeps and eats. Just because Gwen has not spoken to Kate in a while does not mean she doesn't know her.

"Hey, it's just me, nothing important really, I just wanted to hear your voice and I didn't want you to be worried about a missed call, so everything here is ok, should be sorted out in no time. By the way, if I don't make it for Sat go for most expensive. Cards were created for a reason. Don't do anything I wouldn't do either. And try some of the stuff I would. Plus it's only three months till my unbirthday so take the chance to get me something good. I'll phone later at a time when you'll be up. Love you. Bye"

She hangs up smiling but it soon turns to a frown as her senses start screaming at her. The hairs on her neck stand up as she turns around to face Zoe's killer. His identity shocks Gwen, he is usually so nice but today he is covered in blood and facing her knife in hand.

She retreats backwards as he advances, her heart racing in her chest, a million hurt questions running through her mind. Her fear doubles as she hits the windows behind her, she can see evil in his eyes, a sight she had never thought to see. His blood soaked shirt hangs off him, buttons missing while his suit trousers are streaked with red. The sight is terrifying, Gwen gulps for air as the nightmare steps closer. She wants to speak, to call him out to ask why. He had never even met Zoe and if it were for her, he would not be doing this to her.

"Why? I trusted you, I...I can't believe this. Tell me it's not true, tell me I'm going to wake up and be ok. TELL ME WHY YOU'RE DOING THIS!"

He doesn't answer, he just steps closer and raises the knife.

Closing her eyes for a second, Gwen sees her family, her Mom with Roy and Lanie by her side. Ant standing closer, his smile lighting up the scene. To one side she can see her Dad and Amy, to the other a shadowy figure, her father no doubt. She takes solace in their strength, reassurance in the knowledge that she has told them how she feels.

Opening her eyes again she retains the image of Antony, her only regret, aside from her father, she realises now that she never spoke the words that all know to be true. She loves him. The nightmare is before her now, there is no escape. She has no hope, just love.

"Ant, I love you I always will. Let you hear me despite the distance."

Before she can say any more her attacker strikes and she lets out a shattering scream and pain surrounds her. Blood begins to spurt from her arm where she has broken the window after being slammed into it by the force of the stabbing. She feels a knife being dragged out of her as the world begins to fuzz. She can feel the warm blood leaving her, fast enough to flow down her. She doesn't know where abouts she has been stabbed only that she is losing far too much blood. Now she grasps the knowledge that it's not the stabbing that usually kills a victim, but the loss of blood.

She knows that help will be on its way but she cannot stay where she is, blood pooling around her feet. With no idea why she is able to Gwen launches for the man, with surprising strength, for the amount of blood she has lost, but almost effortlessly he brushes her aside, flinging her across the room straight into the open lift.

She lies there staring at him with fading eyes as he decides to speak. Hate is coursing through her veins, pure stubbornness keeping her alive. She wants nothing more than to expose him but she fears the pain that the action will cause. He is a well loved man, who would believe her.

"Oh, Guinevere, tell anyone my identity or even hint at it in any way and he'll die. Painfully and fully aware that you're the reason. I hope you survive honey, really. I want to have some fun with you, and your lovely mother."

She can't fight any more, he's laughing now and it's ringing in her ears. She knows that he has her, that she is better off dead than living and letting the knowledge free. She would do anything for Antony. She has entered hell. She fears that she will burn as everything goes red when her pain spikes further.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it may take me a while to write the next seeing as I have no how to get everyone out of this mess, maybe I'll just jump to when Kate finds out. How would you all like that?

Till another day.

Angel-Dressed-In-Red


	7. Chapter 7 Two Calls, Two Daughters

Please enjoy!

* * *

At eleven o'clock Kate and Castle are fast asleep on his couch, where they had been sitting when exhaustion had caught up on them. Knowing that Lanie would sort out the events in Scotland, Kate dreams sweet dreams of her daughter living with her and Castle. She doesn't know why he's there but he is and she doesn't mind.

Castle is dreaming of what the girl could look like, it is one of the few things about Gwen that he doesn't know after Kate had told him everything about the girl. He sees her as tall, with brown hair and her mother's green eyes, he sees a younger Kate, a freer one. He fails to realise that she could have taken after her father.

Suddenly a tune interrupts both their dreams and they wake to Castle's phone going off. Waking, he eases away from the still groggy Kate and reaches for the phone. He listens for a minute before agreeing to be there and hanging up. He turns to Kate concern in his eyes, now he is Rick, she realises.

"That was Alexis's school, she's ill so I'm going to get her, care to come with? I know that seeing you would cheer her up."

He tries his best puppy eyes, hoping that she will cave, Alexis has become rather fond of Kate and the school nurse freaks him out.

"Ok I'll come but first, who is it that you want saving from, has one of the teachers got a huge crush on you?"

"No, "He pauses, knowing that he cannot lie to her, "The nurse does and it's creepy and Alexis really would be happy to see you."

Kate laughs and Rick knows he has won. He puts what's left of the ice cream in the freezer, grabs his coat and drags Kate out of the apartment. She lets him, her phone safe in her pocket, so she could be contacted.

While they are driving Rick notices an alarming change in Kate, it is like she has heard awful news, and he begins to worry too, a strange pain beginning to engulf him. Kate's pain looks even worse and he realises that something must have happened in Scotland.

By the time they reach the school he has figured out how to hide it a bit, people will read the worry as being for Alexis while he knows it is really for another teen. Before leaving the car he turns to Kate, speaking softly to her.

"Kate, do you want to come in with me or stay with the car?"

"I'll come, I could do with seeing Alexis, she's a great kid. And anyway the car doesn't need protecting, you do!"

Her smile is faint as they get out of the car, he takes her hand as they head into the building, Kate moves closer as she sees all the students her mind flicking back to her worry. In moments they reach the school office where they are directed to the nurse's room.

Rick takes a deep breath before entering the room and Kate squeezes his hand in reassurance, together they walk through the door to find his daughter.

She's sitting by the sink, paler than ever, her eyes shadowed. A woman sits next to her, obviously trying to comfort her. Her eyes seem better as she sees her dad and Kate. Her heart does funny things when she sees their linked hands

_I hope this is for real and not just to keep the nurse's hands off him._

Alexis sees pain in Kate's eyes and realises that her dad is trying to comfort both of them. Kate makes eye contact with her and the darkness seems to recede a bit. Her heart begins to leap again as she realises that Kate is happy to see her.

Upon seeing Alexis look so ill, Kate breaks away from Rick and gathers his daughter up in her arms, Alexis seems to melt into her and Rick is left with a slightly goofy look on his face. The nurse raises a questioning eyebrow but he does not reply. Instead he walks over to them and puts his hand on Kate's shoulders. She looks up into his blue eyes as he speaks to her.

"Come on, let's get her home"

Kate pulls Alexis to her feet and gently directs her into her dad's waiting arms. He hugs her protectively before guiding her out. Kate stay's behind a moment to speak to the nurse.

"Thanks for looking after her, I know it's your job but we really appreciate it"

"Darling," the nurse replies in a rather posh voice, "It was no problem, she's such a sweet young thing, it was the least I could do."

Kate nods at the woman before leaving to catch up with the other two, now she realises that Rick has put her into his family and she hadn't even noticed. She likes this and begins to hope that the pair would be as willing to let Gwen in too.

When Kate reaches them at the building's entrance, her phone goes off, it's Lanie

**Kate call me in a hour, please**

Her heart begins to cry, her walls crumble as she tries to build them, she shows Castle the text and he pulls her close. Alexis watches in confusion as Castle holds Kate close, whispering to her as she tries not to break down. Planting a soft kiss on her forehead he pulls back and leads them to the car. Once in they talk, confusing Alexis even more as she attempts to figure out the situation.

"Kate, relax, please. It said in an hour, right so nothing urgent. Could just be some emotional stuff or something, she would call right now if it were worse."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm overreacting but something in me wants to scream, something is wrong and I mean really wrong. What if she's hurt and Lanie just won't tell me till they've seen someone."

"Shhh, listen right now we are going back to the loft, where we are all going to have a long talk and then watch a movie, ok."

Pushing himself to do so, he starts the car and drives home. Both his girls are hurt, leaving his mother the only ok woman in his life. He reasons with himself, Alexis is ill but she will get better soon and Kate will be better soon too, when her daughter phones her about coming to New York. He tries to ignore the worry biting at his heart, but he is failing and wondering how a girl he has never met means so much to him.

The reach the loft in silence and are soon sitting on the couch waiting for one another to speak, that's when Kate sees a missed call on her phone. It went to voicemail. She listens to it, on speakerphone and tries not to watch Alexis' reaction.

"A time when I'll be up? It's the middle of the day, she knows that, why would she think I would be sleeping."

"You were sleeping Kate, remember."

She glares at him, her eyes wanting an explanation.

"She text me asking me to make sure you ate and slept and stuff ok, I was going to anyway but seeing as she asked I told her that you were curled up on the sofa and that I was going to make my fantastic Macaroni Cheese for dinner."

"And what did she do then?"

"She laughed at me, using text talk, at least I think that's what it meant, and anyway she also asked me not to poison you or let you have another night of take away. Kate she knows you well"

"Of course she does, Castle, she's quite like me."

Alexis is now more than confused and both adults realise that now is the time to tell her about Gwen. Rick is hesitant, unsure but Kate knows that when Gwen reaches New York, separating the two girls will be difficult. She sits down next to the girl and begins her story, telling a shorter version than the one she had told Castle earlier.

"Alexis, the girl on the phone was Gwen, my daughter, she's just a bit younger than you and she's coming to New York soon, so you'll get to meet her. "

She doesn't know what to say, she can't believe it, Kate having a daughter, one her age. Alexis wants to know more, like how long her dad has known, why the girl doesn't live with Kate and who the father is.

Rick can see his daughter's thoughts, he understands some of her thinking but what he doesn't know is that deep down within her, Alexis wants to know what kind of a sister the girl could one day be. She isn't blind to the spark between her dad and Kate. She knows that they are in love even if they don't. Rick speaks up, filling his daughter in some more.

"Kate told me this morning and I completely understand why very few people know and I fully expect to be involved in whatever fun the pair decide to have when it comes to telling the boys. Be happy honey, you're pretty high up on the list of people that know."

Kate continues from where he left off and tells her everything in a rather toned down sense, she sees no need for the girl to know any specifics about the night. As she speaks she watches Alexis take it all in, surprisingly easily in fact. The thoughtful look in the girl's eyes reminds her of Gwen. She begins to wonder if all blue eyed teenage girls have that look or is she imagining it because she is worrying so much about Gwen.

Not half an hour has passed since Lanie had text and so Kate jumps as her phone goes, she doesn't recognise the number and so takes a moment to answer. As she does her heart is gripped with fear again and looking at Castle, he sees her pain. Within seconds of her reaching for the phone, he is beside her and holding her free hand while Alexis is on her other side, making her wish to comfort clear.

Kate gives them a weak smile as she puts the phone to her ear.

"Beckett"

"Kate, its Antony. Can I talk to Castle for a minute? I promise I will explain in a moment I just need to speak to him, you know guy to guy."

Antony, cringes as he speaks, he doesn't like lying to Gwen's mom but he has too, Lanie had explained that this was the best way to tell her. Get Castle to handle the arrangements so that Kate can deal with the news without having to make plans. Ant has it on good authority that the man would wind up doing the work anyway. It seems to take forever for the phone to reach Castle; the boy takes this time to figure out what to say to the author.

"Castle here, how may I help?"

"Can we talk with you in a different room, I don't want them to know anything of this conversation."

He can hear footsteps through the phone as the man moves into another room, hopefully one shielded from Kate's view.

"Ok. I'm in my office now, she can't see or hear me. What's up?"

"Don't freak ok but Gwen was attacked" He can almost hear the authors heart breaking, "She's going to be fine, but they never caught the Bastard and Lanie and I both agree, Gwen needs to get to New York as soon as."

"I'll make the arrangements. I take it that's why you asked for me first. I handle all that so that Kate doesn't have too. Clever and kind. What happened to her?"

"It sounds worse than it is, honestly and I don't really know many details, all I cared about was whether she was going to live and how long before she could fly. Mr Castle, she was stabbed and pushed into a window. Her injuries weren't life threatening, for some reason the attacker didn't want her dead. She's lost a lot of blood but she goes home the day after she wakes up, depending on her condition then. We found her just before Lanie text. She's getting all the technical stuff now."

"I'll sort everything out; she'll be in New York soon. Will you be coming too?"

"If she'll have me, I shouldn't have left her, not after that girl got killed, but she wanted to talk to her Mom, I didn't want to interfere and after all she knows karate and started kickboxing last spring. She knows how to handle herself but still. I shouldn't have let her go alone."

"Ant, May I call you that? I have enough experience with Kate to know that when a Beckett wants to do something she will, whether you argue or not. Such strong women don't want men trying to protect them, that's why we follow a while later. So that if anything happens we can force them to let us put them back together."

"So instead of a knight in shining armour I should aim to be a safety net and a handyman. Now I know why they get all the girls."

"Yeah, the strong ones anyway, and we both know they're the best. Now do you want me to tell Kate?"

"Sir, I think I'd like to do it. Gwen has always admired her mom for doing the difficult thing and I agree too. I want to show her that I can do the hard thing, even if it's just for Gwen. I should explain myself."

"Ant, call me Rick and I must agree with what you said about admiring her and what you are doing is very brave and once Kate recovers I am sure she will appreciate it. I'll go and get her ready. Good Luck."

"Thanks Rick"

Antony wishes he was weak, that he had let Rick tell her but he loves Gwen so much and she deserves no less. He wants to be strong for her, to be her Castle. He smiles at all the medieval references unintentionally in the conversation.

Gwen had often been teased and bullied over her name; Ant isn't quite sure how she got it, something to do with her father apparently. Now he sees that fate seems to like her name. After all her mother had got her Castle, Gwen grew up under the care of her godparents like in some fairytale or other, again Ant isn't very sure of this but he's heard it somewhere, they had just talked about knights and some evil was after her. He hopes this means that she'll get her happily ever after with her own prince charming. He hopes to be that prince, as corny as it sounds. All too soon the phone reaches Kate and it is announced that it is on speakerphone.

Taking a last breath, Ant dives in at the deep end.

"Miss, I'm sorry I failed her, I won't ever again. I let her go by herself and she was attacked. She's in the hospital. "

* * *

Hey, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and I would really appreciate being told your response, it would be nice to know if anyone out there actually likes my story.


	8. Chapter 8 Seeing things

Hours have passed since the phone call; Rick has gone to talk to the captain after promising not to let the boys know about the situation. This leaves Kate looking after Alexis. Kate is currently thanking the heavens that the young woman has fallen asleep.

After hearing the news, Kate had been devastated and Castle had gone into Rick mode, together he and Alexis had comforted her until she was calm again. It was then that they had sat down to some TV as Rick made the arrangements for Gwen. Half way through the show the girls are watching, Alexis begins to throw up again and Kate is suddenly in mother mode.

She rubs the teens back as she vomits and speaks softly to her, Rick can feel his heart softening further as he sees his daughter with his best friend. He sees the Kate he has been looking for, the open, compassionate woman she usually hides. A mother figure for Alexis, he realises, his heart doing funny things. Rick realises that he has to go out to talk to Roy and pick up some shopping, he hesitates not wanting to leave Alexis like this but she is in safe company, he trusts no one more then he trusts Kate.

He whispers his intentions to Kate as she hugs Alexis and gently takes the girl from her arms. Holding her close, he carries her up the stairs to her room with Kate following close behind. He puts her in her bed and tells her what's happening. She doesn't object she has neither the energy nor the inclination to; she also trusts Kate with her care.

At the door Rick tells Kate everything he thinks she needs to know and after a short discussion he leaves, his heart painful yet again. Part of him feels like he shouldn't go that he should do everything by phone. He quashes the thought as he heads out into the outside world, the one where hell seems closer then heaven, today at least.

/

Kate watches Alexis sleep, the poor girl was so ill, she had vomited almost straight for about an hour before slipping into an unrestful sleep. Her concern peaks as the girl stirs more rapidly, fighting the covers she is wrapped in. Kate slides onto the bed beside her and holds her close, the struggling stops as Alexis relaxes into the embrace, Kate listens as her heart calms down, gently dozing off as her friend gets some rest. It is a light sleep though and she will wake at the slightest bit of movement.

/

A short time later Kate feels a change in Alexis and wakes to find the girl developing a fever, she springs into action and in no time the fever seems to be controlled, she worried though. It the fever gets any worse, Alexis will need medical help. She settles back into the chair she has put beside the bed and watches over the girl she sees as almost a second daughter.

/

Alexis awakes to a rush of bright lights, her room seems loud and unfocused. She can vaguely remember her dad carrying her up the stairs and Kate holding her close. She can see Kate looking at her and she can feel her hand in hers. She makes to speak but can't, her focus is lost completely and she is startled as another figure enters her vision, completely focused.

"Hey, I'm Gwen, I know we don't know each other but you really need to listen to me and do exactly as I say. I know you can't really talk right now and once we do meet I'm sure we'll be great friends but for now I need you to focus on voices. My mom's especially, please, it's the best way to save you. "

Alexis is confused and she can almost hear Kate's worried voice, but she's not calling her. She tries to talk again but she just can't seem to, her confusion is evident along with her fear. She can't understand what is happening, she's scared that she'll die, the pain and heat and fuzz surrounding her are unbearable and so is the fear in Kate's eyes.

"Hey, she can't hear us, you're only semi-conscious and I'm a hallucination, I think. She's phoning your dad, he'll be here in time for the ambulance, you're lucky you know, having such a great dad. I've never known mine, but I've been told about traits that really don't come from Mum so I recon I must take after him, yet some things I suppose could come from grandparents, hidden genes and all that."

She smiles and it reaches her eyes, there're so blue that Alexis wants to just disappear in them, she can see a mischief that she knows she will one day love. The girl's hair is black and falls down to her hips, she's smaller than the average teen but her heels are epic, six inches and she glides effortlessly, _must be the hallucination there_, Alexis thinks.

"Look, I kind of have to go now, wake up and all that," she pulls a face, "They'll want answers but I can't give them. He threatened my boyfriend and I know he can and would carry out the kill, He'll do it if I even hint at this, but he can't know what you hallucinated, right I mean, who knew outer body experiences, really happen. I look forward to being your sister; I know how our parents feel about each other. It's cute and frustrating at the same time but listen to the voices and hold on, help will be here soon, and your dad. I'll see you in a few days."

With that the girl disappears leaving Alexis gripping on to Kate's voice with all her willpower. She doesn't know what just happened and she doesn't have the energy to figure it out.

/

Rick is talking to the boys when his phone goes off, it's Kate.

"Hey, what's up? Am just about to come home."

"She's taken a bad turn, I'm about to phone the ambulance, she's got a really bad fever and I think she's started hallucinating, you need to be here now."

"I'm on my way, I'm about to get a lift from the boy's, with sirens so I'll be there in no time, give her my love"

"Right, just be quick, Rick I'm really worried, I've never seen anything come on this quick."

"Kate, calm down, you've done your best, I'll be there in five and then to the Hospital after with the ambulance, I know my little girl is safe with you, she'll come through."

"Yeah, see you soon."

With that she has hung up and is already phoning the ambulance, without needing an explanation, Ryan has his keys out and is heading for the elevator while Esposito is heading for the Captains office. Rick doesn't bother hiding his panic as he follows Ryan, he knows that Kate will look after her but even he understands that Kate isn't superwoman.

Within minutes, the car is speeding towards his loft, sirens wailing, they get there at the same time as the ambulance and Rick leads them up to the apartment. He rushes into Alexis' room to find Kate trying her best to comfort her, the pain on his child's face is clear and heart braking, Kate backs off as the paramedics reach her and she turns to Rick, tears in her eyes.

"She had gone to sleep, she was a bit restless so I lay with her and then she began to get a bit hot. I did everything I could but then she was just getting worse and so quick, I tried everything!"

She buries herself in Rick's arms as the pair try to keep it together. As the medics take Alexis out of the loft one turns to them, kindness in his eyes.

"I don't mean to be cruel but only one of you can come with your daughter, there's no room for the both of you."

They turn to one another, there was no question as to who goes with her.

"I'll back you both overnight bags, then I'll get the boys and we'll drive up, I'll leave a note for Martha and call her once we're there and have more info. I'll be there soon."

He nods and hugs her in thanks, kissing the top of her head as he does so, she can see his thanks clearly and looks him in the eye as he turns as he leaves.

/

Ryan enters moments later and finds her rummaging through Castle's drawers.

"Hey, we'll pick up Jav on the way, Castle wasn't making much sense what happened?"

Kate sits down on Castle's bed as she tells him about Alexis, he doesn't ask why the pair had bunked off, he gathers from the tale that Kate was having family issues. He also neglects to mention the mistake the medic had made downstairs.

Ryan takes his friend into a hug, something that he knows she would never even consider letting him do, something was really wrong and he would help her until everything was right again.

"Hey, so do you want me to pack Castle's bag or are you enjoying going through his stuff"

"You do it, I don't really want to see in some of these drawers, and I'll go and pack some things for Alexis"

"Right, sure you don't but if I find any secret love notes for you I'll be sure to put them back once reading."

"Ryan, nothing is going on between Castle and me, we're just friends."

"Sure, but one day you'll realise, you two are perfect for one another."

She doesn't answer as she walks out and into the other room, she realises that his words have struck her,_ If Only_ she thinks as she gathers up the stuff for Alexis.

* * *

**I didn't mean for Alexis to get sick and I had initially wanted Esposito to be the one to come and everything but Ryan wanted to do it so I let him. I promise Alexis will be ok and I have no idea why she saw Gwen. I think I'll maybe leave it as a mystery of the universe. I am hoping to have a bit more light heartedness coming up in the near future, so bare with me. **

**The next chapter will** **be up soon.**


	9. Chapter 9 Bob's words

**I still don't own Castle, just to let you know, only Gwen is mine. Oh and Antony**

* * *

The Medic looks at Castle as they rush down the stairs, he speaks as they watch the girl being loaded into the ambulance.

"Your daughter should be fine, your wife did all the right things, although I am surprised you came instead of her."

Rick lets out a chuckle before replying.

"Kate's not my wife, she's my best friend, I split up with Alexis' mother when she was little."

"Are you sure you're not dating that woman? It looked like it."

"Sadly no, not at the moment anyway"

They step into the vehicle still talking, the medic, Bob, is trying to keep Castle calm, as well as figuring out the deal between the woman he could have sworn was the girl's mother.

"I won't pry but she seems to really care for your daughter, and you."

He cannot help but chuckle at the man's reaction, Bob can see that the man has feelings for the woman but has never dreamed them to be reciprocated. He looks down at the girl on the gurney; she is still from the sedatives, the medicines already beginning to do their work.

They reach the hospital and Alexis is taken into the doctors leaving Rick standing in the waiting room, some time later he is joined by Kate and the boys, a bag being sat at this feet and a pair of green eyes looking up at him. He holds onto the owner and she leans in to him taking his hand in reassurance. After a while Bob comes out, at the same time as Roy enters with Martha.

"She'll be fine, the drugs we gave her in the way here are doing their job, she'll probably be here for the night and then let out tomorrow, Miss you did everything that was needed besides the drugs, but there is a chance of you having the same symptoms after spending time in close contact with her. I doubt the doctors will let you be alone tonight, I trust one of your friends will keep an eye on you."

He looks at the people gathered and then at her, she is practically entwined with the father, he doubts she will leave tonight unless forced to. He continues and says goodbye.

"I'm sure that her doctor will be right out, she will have all the information you want, I hope not to see you around here again, but it has been nice to meet you despite the circumstances."

With that Bob leaves to go save another life, he will often wonder what becomes of the unlikely family and one day he will know, but for now he wanders off to continue his work.

Castle watches him go, those words ringing in his head, he turns to Kate, searching for anything in her to indicate illness. She doesn't look up at his stare so he lifts her chin with his forefinger and looks hard into the deep watery eyes, he stares until he can see her understanding. It doesn't take long, they are so in tune with one another. She can see his concern and his desire for her well being but what really catches her is another emotion. She dares not name it but it shines bright as fiery as the sun and all the stars. She longs to see that look more but before she can react Roy interrupts.

"Kate, I got a call, She just woke up and will meet you at your desk the day after tomorrow along with Antony and his Dad. She said to thank Castle for the travel arrangements. She seems good her usual self for the most part. A little shaken though and desperate to see you."

"That's great, I can't wait. I was so worried but I can survive till Wednesday." She turns to Castle, a slight smile on her face," she'll just love Alexis, Isn't this great?"

He returns his smile full force, his heart light for the first time today, "Kate, that's brilliant, I can't wait, I'm sure Alexis will love her too, just one question"

Kate is confused but her smile grows bigger, everyone was going to be just fine. "What?"

"What if she doesn't like me?"

A laugh fills the air and everyone turns to the source, Alexis is being wheeled through the doors by a rather unhappy doctor.

"Dad, seriously I thought you'd be more worried about Ant coming over, he did sound so cute but macho on the phone."

She winks at Kate as the doctor fixes her stare on Rick, while all others just stare in wonder. Well except Roy, he just joins in the laughter. Martha is too busy to care as she gathers the teen into a hug, the relief coming off her in waves. The doctor waits until everyone has had their moment before starting her talk.

"I understand that the medic has already told you everything, now I just have a few formalities and such to do and she should be able to go. Seeing as she refuses to stay the night. Now am I to believe that one of you is her father?"

Castle nods as the boys say goodbye, Ryan gives Kate his car keys so she could take them home later as he catches a lift with the captain. This leaves Rick, Martha and herself to sort the formalities but before they exit hearing range the doctor questions further.

"Right, would that make you her mother then?"

Kate is about to respond and tell the woman her mistake when Alexis gets in before her.

"No, Kate is basically my Step Mom, well once my dad gets around to asking her out."

Even the doctor joins the laughter as both Kate and Rick stare at each other, they can hear the others laughing down the corridor and a set of hurried footsteps as Ryan runs up to them and sets a brotherly kiss on Alexis' cheek.

"Go Sister!" he shouts before running off again.

Castle tries to regain the situation a bit using his lifelong tactic.

"Mother, laugh any harder and you'll be admitted next."

"I think not, laughing is good for the soul, I thought I brought you up to know that."

"You did, I remember laughing at you tones of times.

As the two banter, Kate has cleared up most of the formalities with the doctor and has a list of things to look out for, she takes the wheelchair from the doctor and begins to push Alexis to the door; Rick realises first and grabs his bag, running to keep up. His mother follows at a dignified pace, glad for the extra member of her family, unaware of the next member due to arrive. She is content, she sees the connection between her son and his friend and knows that with Kate around his son would be happy and mainly save. Something that is not really a guarantee with him. Her heart dreams of a life with Kate in her family, perhaps if she wishes hard enough she'll get it for Christmas; almost three months is long enough to sort everything out, right?

The night is peaceful and happy as they drive beck to the loft and practically collapse on Castle's bed.

**I hope that this chapter has been a bit lighter to read, I don't do comedy very well so it's probably rather OCC but it's unusual circumstances so forgive me for that. Not quite sure how to tell Martha about Gwen and am still thinking up ways to tell the boys. Suggestions would be welcome.**

**I will try to update tomorrow or the next day.**


	10. Chapter 10 Farewell Devil

**Right now I would just like to thank everyone that is reading this, I know at times you were probably ready to give up but I hope that the eventual ending will make up for everything. It may be some time before we get there though. It's going to be a bumpy ride!**

**

* * *

**

The world thinks that Richard Castle is a man with everything he has ever wanted, but he is not. For years a certain something had always eluded his grasp, whether it be the identity of a lost love, a proper mother for his child, his own father and most recently the love of one Miss Kate Beckett.

Today he wakes up contented, curled up into his side lies his daughter, looking so much better than when they had fell asleep and with her head laying upon his chest Kate sleeps soundly with his arm wrapped around her. He is so busy admiring the view that he almost misses the absence of his mother. He pauses and hears her downstairs so he quickly puts all thoughts aside and begins to fall back asleep. He doesn't wake again until it is too late.

/

The duo awake suddenly to a flash of light, Kate sits bolt upright while Castle just groans, he automatically rolls on his side, panicking when he realises that absence of another body stopping him.

"She's in the kitchen, chatting happily with Jenny, we just popped by to see how she is. But I must admit this is a lovely surprise!"

Kate glares at Ryan, touched by his concern for Alexis, unsure why she feels like that though. She comes up with a nice reply and an explanation but forgets them when she sees the cause of the flash. A camera is in the detective's hand. Within seconds Kate has leaped at him and they leave Castle chuckling as they race down the stairs.

He follows moments later, anxious to see Alexis and make sure that Ryan was not injured. He finds Kate wrestling the young man for the camera and with one arm picks her up by her waist and carries her to the couch where he dumps her down.

"Castle, ever try that again and I will shoot you, plus what on earth will Gwen think when she sees the photo, we know nothing happened but she's a teenager, they have dirtier minds than you."

"I'm hurt, I'll have to work hard to beat them then, and anyway I'm sure she'll understand or be thrilled, she'll want all the leverage and bribing material for when I meet Antony."

Alexis decides to join the conversation, she can't help but smile Detective Ryan looks so confused.

"Yeah, that's true, Dad's done some really awful stuff to some of my boyfriends, I still don't forgive him for the severed head. And don't say he's not allowed to go all protective, he will ignore you and beg someone to do a back up check. "

Kate is beginning to feel outnumbered; she knows that once the boys understand they will be just as protective, well perhaps just a little bit less, but as cops that'd be scary.

"Fine, go all protective but when she goes mental at you I am not saving you, she is one person that I will never save you from. Understand?"

"Perfectly Miss" He salutes and begins to run, eventually using Alexis as a shield to save him. His fear sets the room off laughing and soon Kate can't even glare at him for laughing too much. Once they manage to stop their sides from splitting, Kevin introduces them to Jenny and Castle manages to be polite to her. He acts a perfect gentleman until he turns to Kate and speaks.

"You know, seeing as they have that picture, what do you say to making it really happen?"

Once again she goes to hit him and finds him running away. This time she doesn't give chase.

"While he is hiding, I think I'll go. I need to get some stuff ready for tomorrow, Alexis can you please get your cowardly father to text me all the details, times places that sort of thing."

She gathers up her stuff before wishing them all goodbye.

"I'm glad you're ok, just phone me if you need a sane conversation."

She kisses the girls head as they hug and waves at the others, minutes after she has gone, Castle reappears, totally confused.

"Where is she? I thought I had her then."

They laugh as his confusion continues, the girls are laughing too hard to reply so Kevin does. A smile plastered over his face.

"She left, said she wanted to do some stuff for tomorrow and wanted you to text her all the info, do I have to wait till tomorrow to find out what's going on?"

"Yes Detective you do, but trust me you'd never have guessed."

Castle smiles as his friend leaves with his girlfriend, leaving Castle with his family. Well most of his family. She smiles happily at the day so far and is still quite high half an hour later when Lanie calls.

"Castle"

"Hey, we need to step up getting over there, today hopefully, Gwen wants to be there like yesterday. She can't stand being here."

"I'll sort it out, same numbers?"

"No, just us two, the others will follow later"

"Ok, get to the airport, I will go pull some strings."

"Thanks Castle, best tell Kate though, bye."

"Bye Lanie"

Castle wanders off to his office and soon has the girls on a plane, he phones Kate and tells her the new arrangements, he suggests meeting at the Precinct to talk seeing as she is getting some paperwork done.

He whistles as he makes his way there, soon he will have everything he has wanted in the past few hours. To see Kate and Gwen happy in his presence, his dreams have been filled with family moments. He is wound up with anticipation.

/

Gwen can hear her heart breaking already as she prepares to do the tough thing. She understands now, her mother's pain. She feels it as harsh as Kate had all those years before for now she too must abandon a love for the sake of life. Surely with the two apart he will be safe after all the victim is her not him.

She sighs and begins to write;

**_Dear Ant,_**

**_Hey, I just have to explain everything. I owe you that much at least. I love you, I really do but my place is in America now and yours is here, with your dad. The months I have spent with you have been some of the best in my life. You make me forget my pain and bring me happiness and chocolate. I will always remember you fondly and it hurts me to say this but we cannot be._**

**_The attack brought everything into focus, I need to spend time with my mom and I want to find my father. I am no longer the girl you love, Ant. I've changed my whole life has and I need to rebuild but not here, not with you._**

**_I have rarely let you see me cry and I leave you now to stop our happy memories being washed away by bad ones. Being together now would destroy us. All I ask of you is that you find it in yourself to move on. I ask not for forgiveness for I know the pain I cause._**

**_Farewell Devil, may your life be lived well_**

**_Guinevere_**

Tears mark the paper as she finishes, folds the letter up and carefully puts it in the envelope. After writing his name on the front she kisses it softly and places it down on the bench. With one last look at his garden she turns and leaves her happy place behind.

Behind her the leaves begin to fall from the great oak tree and as she steps into the car outside a cry sings out on the wind. A set of hearts are broken.

* * *

**Next up Castle meets Gwen, unless I get distracted again but I will try to stay on task. **


	11. Chapter 11 Meeting Guinevere

**I still don't own Castle but Gwen is mine, I think lol**

**

* * *

**

When Kate reaches her desk, she is practically attacked by a small boy. The little man runs to her as soon as he sees her. She lifts him and spins him round as Castle looks on, smiling at the odd looks on the faces of Ryan and Esposito.

The captain exits his office and the sound of his nephew shouting his friends name; he sees the woman with the child and decides that he really needs her to do a favour for him.

"Kate, can we talk for a minute, I need to talk to you about something"

Nodding, she puts the boy down asking him to look after Castle while she's gone. The boy is eager and promises to make the man behave. Kate leaves them laughing as she follows Roy into his office. Inside she sees the boy's stuff and realises just what her boss wants to beg of her.

"Kate, I know you're having Gwen over but please can you look after Joan and Ethan, this isn't the place for them and I can't think of anyone better to babysit than you and Castle. I can pick them up at five from wherever, please"

"OK, Gwen adores kids and Castle is one so I doubt anyone will object, what age is Joan now?"

"She's just over one, Alexis has her in the break room, when is Gwen getting here?"

Kate is about to answer when her phone goes off. It's Gwen. Showing the id to Roy, Kate answers it.

"Hey"

"Hey, right I have an idea. You mentioned that the guy's you work with don't know about me right?"

"Yeah, they have no idea, where is this going?"

"Does Castle know what I look like?"

"No, again where is this going?"

"I'm going to introduce myself with my real full name."

"Real, full name?"

"Yeah, yours. They'll faint or something"

"Yeah ok good idea now when do you get here?"

She can hear Gwen laugh and can see the confused look on Roy's face.

"Soon, I'm in the elevator, just give me the directions to the man and I'll be there in a few. I can't wait."

"Neither can I, Gwen, oh and we're babysitting today, last minute decision helping out a friend."

She quickly gives Gwen what she needs to know and hangs up. Roy doesn't ask. He knows the pair well enough that mischief is afoot. Together he and Kate get all of Ethan's stuff packed and take it out to her desk. Kate distracts everyone by playing with the boy, a sight that fully engrosses her friends, meaning that they do not see the girl entering the room.

The movement of her walking catches Castle eye. Straightening up he turns to study her as she walks towards him. She is borderline petite with really long black hair. It hangs in loose curls as it reaches her waist. Her crystal blue eyes sparkle as she regards him.

She wears tight black jeans and a classic raincoat, also in black. A case is pulled along in her right hand, a denim bag over her other shoulder, splashing some colour into her look. Her skin is pale, her expression blank but as she reaches him a smile plays across her lips.

Stopping before him, she lets go of the case and begins to speak.

"Richard Castle?"

He nods, unable to speak for his surprise.

"It's great to finally meet you, let me introduce myself, my name is Guinevere Beckett."

The room is silent, Castle chokes on every attempt at a reply and as he slowly turns purple Gwen casts her eye over the two unknown men in the room. Both jaws are dropped identically and neither seem to be thinking any more. Suddenly the silence breaks as Kate bursts into laughter.

Gwen follows seconds later but is more restrained the stitches in her stopping her from fully responding. With the laughter still going strong the pair close the distance between them and hug. Slowly the laughing stops as their embrace gets tighter. Pulling apart they can each see the tears in the other's eyes. But the conversation will wait till later. Stepping back Gwen spots Roy standing close by.

"Roy, it's been too long, how are you and everyone else."

The man chuckles and gently pulls the girl in for a hug which is interrupted by a small four year old.

"Hey, me here too"

Ignoring the pain in her side, Gwen crouches down to the boy and pulls him in for a hug too. When she finishes and straightens up Kate has gone and Castle has found his tongue.

"So, I don't know what to say, can I get a hug?"

She steps forward into his arms softly whispering thanks into his ear. He doesn't need to ask what for, he looked after Kate. Communicating with his eyes he tells the teen everything that he has never found the words for. Mainly his love for her mother.

As they finish their silent conversation Kate exits the break room pushing a pram, Alexis is close behind, the pair are chatting happily but stop when they see everyone staring. At this moment the baby begins to cry so Kate gently picks her up and sways her back to sleep. Castle's jaw drops as he gets the desperate urge to have another child, if only to see the sight before him every day.

Alexis ignores her dumfounded father and makes her way to Gwen.

"Hi, I'm Alexis, his daughter" She points to the man in question.

"Cool, I was told we're going shopping on Saturday, is it still happening?"

"Totally, we're stealing dad's credit card so money is not a problem. Oh did they introduce you to the boy's?"

"Nope, they've been like that since I got here. Are they always like that?"

"Sometimes, the one on the left is Kevin Ryan and the other one is Javier Esposito. They can be goofy but they're great, really."

The girls turn from their conversation back to their respective guardians; Castle is still looking slightly dazed while Kate has Joan back in her pram and everything ready for them to leave. This is when she spots Castles gaze. As the teens watch they proceed to have one of 'their moments', this jolts the detectives out of their moment, obviously believing Gwen to be a cousin or some other relative. They wink at the teens who go over for a conversation.

"Want in on the pool, ladies? We think it'll just be a matter of time now before they get together."

The girls share a look before Gwen replies.

"Yeah, we were going to give them a few nudges, otherwise it'll take forever, care to help. We could make a little competition out of it."

Esposito takes the bait.

"You girls think you can get them together faster than we can, us being highly trained detectives you being teenage girls."

"Well then sounds like we really have the upper hand, then doesn't it Gwen"

The girls leave them at that and begin to head for the exit, counting under their breaths they wait until ten is reached before Gwen calls back over her shoulder, towards the pair still teasing one another.

"Hey, Mom, are you and your man here coming, or can we get money for a cab?"

Everyone freezes at her words while the teens just continue walking, the young Ethan clasping Gwen's hand, he doesn't know what just happened but being four, he doesn't really care.

Their laughter echo's through the room as Castle takes Gwen's case and hurries after the pair.

Kate turns to Roy, embarrassment spreading through her, he nods at her silent request and she takes Joan away, trying her hardest to ignore the responses of her friends. Meeting everyone at the elevator, they leave together, looking to all the world like a family.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this, I've been a bit ill lately and that's why it's taken me a bit longer to update than usual. I'm on the mend now and hope to post quicker next time, along with a one shot that's been distracting me from this story.**


	12. Chapter 12 babysitting

**I know its been a while since my last update but my other story, Awkward Situations, is driving me crazy. I know where I want it to go I just can't seem it get there but I will. Hopefully soon.**

**Thanks everyone who hasn't lost interest in this, I know I haven't made this easy on you but here's hoping that this chapter is agreeable.**

**P.S. I still don't own Castle, in any form, not even the boxset coz I can't find one that'll play in Scotland.**

**

* * *

**

The ride to the loft is uneventful, Jean sleeps the entire way and doesn't wake until the group have all eaten lunch. Gwen feels like she has entered heaven, all she has ever dreamed of is having a family and for today she almost has one. Her mind is on fire, her smile almost contagious and her heart is very nearly completely happy.

Part of her is sad. Her heart aches with the absence of Ant, she does her best to hide it though and with Ethan running around wild she manages to distract herself from the pain. Her mother is looking after Jean, the little baby having caught the woman's heart, while Alexis is filling her in on some of the crazy things that her father has done.

Kate is captivated by the baby girl, her mind reaching back to the hazy memories of when Gwen was that age. It's hard for her, she wants so desperately to remember her child as a baby but her mind won't let her. Something had blocked those memories and to this day Kate has no idea what.

It takes Gwen a few minutes to realise that although the little boy is still happily running, the man given the task of entertaining has disappeared. Alexis notices too, shrugging her shoulders to her unanswered question. The two have already developed a telepathic way of conversing and no longer need words for everything.

Standing the pair move quietly through the loft, having noticed that Kate is in the kitchen with the once again sleeping Jean. Their initial search of the home reveals nothing so the pair go to ask Ethan where his playmate is. They are however interrupted when the door is knocked upon.

Checking her watch Alexis realises that the time has already came for the young children to be picked up and so the girls head for the door, expecting to see Roy Montgomery on the other side. They are however faced with a different figure.

Taken back by the person facing her, Gwen reacts instantly shutting the door in the man's face. Dozens of unresolved emotions rushing at her make her panic, she thought she had longer to figure them out. Alexis looks at her worried and Gwen only needs to mouths two words for the girl to understand.

_Ant's Dad_

Using their new powers of communication, the girls come up with an unspoken plan. Hopping that the man will leave but knowing it's unlikely. They step up their search for Castle. Gwen catches Ethan in the living room and proceeds to tease the information out from him.

"Hey, can you tell me something Ethan, Where'd you leave Rick?"

The boy doesn't respond, smiling at his secret so she tries again.

"I only ask because he's the one that knows where the candy is and we can't get it without him, can you take me to him?"

The boy smiles once more but sticks out his hand for her to grasp. Taking his hand, she is lead upstairs to one of the closets. With a finger to his lips he points to the cupboard before running off again.

Putting her ear to the door she can hear the man shuffling around inside, obviously given up calling for help. Silently she leaves him there and goes to find Alexis. Walking down the stairs. She calls to Alexis to let her know the news.

"Lexi, I found him, Ethan locked him in the closet, how long should we wait before letting him out?"

"Oh, I think you'd best let him out now."

Gwen freezes; the voice doesn't belong to Alexis or her mother. It belongs to Charles Hemlock, Ant's dad. She can see him now, standing in the living room facing her mother. Fear spreads through Gwen at the sight, she worries about why the man is here. She only left this morning, he would have had to have gotten the next flight out.

As she stares at him he offers no explanation, but she realises that the man had not known he would find her here. She runs back up the stairs, her heart trying not to burst. She can see Ant in the man's features, faintly but still enough to make her miss him more.

Unlocking the closet, she hurtles into Castle's arms, completely bewildering the man but he accepts the hug before looking at her worriedly as he feels something sticky begin to seep through her clothes. Looking at his hand he sees blood and is immediately on alert. She however tries to simply dismiss the liquid.

"My stitches, I must have burst them running up the stairs, there's a man here for you. Charles Hemlock."

"Oh, I wasn't supposed to meet him till tomorrow, he's a major benefactor in the charity ball on Saturday, I understand you wanting to get me but why run?"

"He's Ant's dad. I had to get away, you understand right?"

"No, not really but you can explain later, right now we get you sorted ok."

"Ok," she hesitates, knowing the effects her words will have on the man and her world. Her mind is doing overtime as between the greying focus she sees everything perfectly. All she wants is before her she just has to ask.

"Rick, I know this is really odd seeing as we only met today but can you be my dad?, just for a while coz I think I'm in need of one and you're so great with Alexis and she's just like me. "

She smiles about to drop the ultimate reason.

"And you obviously love my mom."

Gwen is not blind, she has heard her mom talk about him, it's obvious that she loves him and already after a single day Gwen can see that he loves her in return. Gwen herself has fallen for him but not in a romantic way; her situation gives her the chance to choose her dad and now, at this traumatic time in her life she has finally found the man to fit the description of who she wants her dad to be.

Castle regards her with tears in his eyes, was it so obvious how he feels for Kate? His heart bursts at the idea that her daughter has not only accepted him but asked him to be a major person in her life. He's seen the bond she now has with Alexis; an instant friendship a few hours together and they are like sisters. Castle wants to say yes. He can see that when the teen says that she needs one she's right. She's been hurt and her life relocated as well as leaving people behind. Any girl would, in this situation, turn to her dad to fight the battles for her. He wants the role but what about Kate?

"If it's alright with your mother, I want to love and protect you like I do Alexis and I will, if she lets me."

Seeing her balance deteriorate he gently lifts the girl and carries her downstairs to her mother, calling out as he does so. The small amount of bleeding seems to be growing making his worry follow suit, especially when she gets weaker and almost faints in his arms. Her skin is pale and sharply contrasted by the bright red that covers more and more of their clothes, she grasps onto him, her eyes screaming silently. Her fear strikes him, hard as he looks into the face of the brave teen. In this moment he vows to forever be a dad to her.

* * *

**So review, please. **


	13. Chapter 13 Biting Screams

Hi, I know it's been a while, Awkward Situations has been distracting me, I'm overwhelmed by the love for it so I may have concentrated on it more. It's amazing what review can do, lol.

**Well here is one more chapter, **

**

* * *

**

"Kate, her stitches have burst!"

The shout pushes Kate into a frenzied action, she doesn't know what to do so as Alexis takes Jean from her, she grabs her phone and calls her other best friend. Seeing the kitchen counter, newly scrubbed down she is stuck by an idea. Quickly she takes everything off the tabletop and when Rick carries her daughter down the stairs a few moments later, he gently places her upon it.

She hisses as the cold surface touches her but the adults don't stop to explain. Now Rick has the phone, taking instructions off of Lanie as Kate persuades Alexis to keep the children occupied in the other room.

Charles Hemlock has left, writing a note and slipping off at the news. He refuses to stand and watch, an intruder in her new family, as the girl bleeds over her new home. The one she had abandoned his family for.

Gwen can feel her mother's hands in hers as she fights the pain. She is aware of Rick gently peeling her dressing off, carefully following his orders as help rushes towards them. Swearing, at the row of burst stitches, Rick gasps at the sight of the girls pale skin torn and blood flowing out from the slash in her side.

He drops the phone at the sight, colour draining from his face as fast as the red liquid drained from her, Kate doesn't dare turn to look at him, she has her eyes locked on Gwen. Fear is freezing her veins as she tries desperetly to sooth the girl. She feels Rick's hand cover hers and Gwen's, his own voice now speaking to her, begging her to keep her eyes open.

Lanie is there moments later, flying into action as she pulls out her medical kit. She cleans the area, wincing as Gwen stifles a scream at the stinging. Lanie acts quickly knowing that she can stop the bleeding and save the girl another trip to the hospital. Soon she has finished and quickly tidies up, glad to no longer be inflicting pain upon her young friend.

Through the whole ordeal she had gritted her teeth and stopped all her screams, struggling to stay conscious but still aware of the young children in the next room. Her mom is almost crying at her pain and through her heavy eyes she sees Rick's eyes on her. Nodding at him, she silently gives him permission to hold Kate.

Rick is bombarded with emotions as he wraps his arms around Kate, his hand still firmly holding on to Gwen's. Kate relaxes into him, as relief floods her, Gwen is going to be ok; they all are. Gwen carefully pulls her hand from theirs, the pain has left her exhausted and she lays there still hiding her pain as she watches the moment.

Alexis comes for a moment to announce the arrival of Roy. The man stays with Alexis in the living room, listening to his nephew babble about someone getting locked in a closet. Normally, the moment would be funny and relaxed, with jokes flying back and forth. Roy looks up when Lanie enters, there are no traces of blood on her and when she announces that Gwen is fine and no longer bleeding, Roy and Alexis are beside themselves with relief. Jean is still asleep but now settled in Alexis' arms. Turning to her Roy begins to smile, laughing at the reaction of Castle if he were to see his daughter with the child.

He manages to get the thought across to the others who join him in his laughter before Alexis moves to the kitchen to check on her friend. Standing at the door, she can see her dad hugging Kate while Gwen lays on the counter. As she watches Gwen turns to face her and smiles at her. She speaks, her voice rough from her pain but her eyes are smiling.

"Think if we ask nicely they'll get us one of those for Christmas?"

A laugh spills from her as Alexis watches, she is nearly hoarse but still her laugh id infectious and soon Alexis joins in quietly so as to keep Jean asleep. The adults have turned to them by this time and as Rick's heart nearly stops at the sight of his baby girl with a baby in her arms, Kate joins the laughter.

Soon all are laughing, fuelled by relief, but during all the mirth, Gwen's hand finds its way into Rick's. Looking down at her, he sees Kate's daughter, exactly as he had imagined her. Terribly brave and strong as well as beautiful but in her eyes he sees himself and stops. His reflection looks back at him, confusion trying to push out his image. She has stopped laughing, and fights to stop sleep. No longer having enough energy to speak she communicates with her eyes and raises her arms, motioning for him to lift her.

Picking her up, he swiftly carries her to her bed, whispering to her as he does so.

Gently he sets her down upon the covers and find covers her with a blanket. He watches her fall asleep, making sure that she is safe, and then leaning down sets a kiss on her forehead. Before he turns, he speaks to her sleeping form.

"Sleep well, I'll look after you, and your mom"

He begins to leave but stops once he realises who stands at the doorway. Both people are crying silently and begin to walk to one another, meeting in the middle they embrace. He kisses her head softly, showing his affection before she pulls back and looks up at him. Her eyes hold something strange as she studies his features before speaking.

"You really meant that didn't you?"

"Yes," He pauses remembering his conversation earlier. "Kate, stay here for a while, forever even, let me keep you both with me. I want to be a dad to her. She kinda needs one and I don't think she'd mind it being me."

Kate's eyes are deep as she takes in his words, everything he has just said, she has wanted. She may not know who her daughters father is but she knows that Rick is her Dad. From now on anyway. Everything that has held her back in the past is gone and Kate replies in the only way she can.

She kisses him.

He kisses back

Gwen smiles in her sleep, somehow aware of the event.

**Ok so, please review, if you did I'll mention you in my notes on the next chapter. Reviews are like food; they fuel me lol**


	14. Chapter 14 Unspoken Words

Another day, Another chapter.

**Please review, and thank you Crimelover11 for your review.**

**

* * *

**

Gwen is walking along a street, shopping bags in hand and a smile on her face. Few people are around. She isn't in the city; she's back in Scotland. The sun shines down lazily through the icy air, a harsh breeze is biting at her face, but she loves the feeling. The cool air soothes her thoughts and lets her think. No other feeling gives her quite the same sense of home.

She can hear someone cry her name and turns to find Ant running up the street. She stops and waits to embrace him as he reaches her, her heart is happy to see him.

They walk hand in hand, talking about everything and nothing. He laughs, his carefree self and his brown eyes sparkle in the cold air. She stares, trying her best to memorize his features. As she watches he turns serious and touches her side.

"Who was it, Gwen? I know that you know who, at least tell me why you won't say."

Her face falls, she wants so desperately to admit the truth but she cannot, so much depends on her silence. He pleads more, his eyes pleading with her, until her heart breaks from the pressure, she yells, thankful for the empty street.

"You want to know why? Really?"

He nods.

"Despite the consequences?"

He nods again.

"Ant, if I tell anyone who it was, "

She pauses, desperate for some divine intervention, some random event or person to save them, to stop her saying the words, Ant sees her hesitance and it hurts him that she won't confide in him.

"Coward, you're scared, this is not you. But what about me? I have to watch you like this, don't you think I deserve to know, or don't you care about me?"

"I do, I love you, you know that but I can't say, please drop it"

He is frustrated now, angry at the world for doing this to them.

"Then tell me! Tell me or leave. You can't love someone and keep this a secret from them. LEAVE, STOP PRETENDING TO LOVE ME!"

"HE'LL KILL YOU, ANT, HORRIBLY. HE CAN, I KNOW HIM, HE WOULD."

Everything greys as realisation dawns on the boys face, anger burns through his veins; she can see it rushing to his brain. She looks away, but his hand brings her gaze back to him.

"Who? Gwen, tell me. I would rather risk death than let this killer torment you."

His words are spoken softly but with such determination that Gwen knows them to be true, she decides to tell him and opens her mouth to do so when a shot rings out. Her boyfriend collapses before her. His open eyes still locked with hers, blood rushing from the hole in his head.

Everything stops as her heart slows to a crawl, breaking at the silence of his. He crumples upon the glistening pavement in slow motion, his ever emotional eyes empty. She cannot look away from him as she cries desperately for help. The streets that she loved, that she walked with happiness are gone; replaced by the road to hell and patrolled by nightmares.

Tears stream down her face as she holds his cooling body, her heart is numb, everything that is not his face no longer exists. Screams begin to echo from her lungs as he begins to disappear. She can do nothing but watch as he fades away like a memory. Soon only a deep pool of blood remains, shining sinisterly in the dimming light. The pool gets bigger and bigger until she is drenched in it and still the level rises. Terror grips her, she cannot swim and soon she begins to drown in the blood of her boyfriend, whom she killed with unspoken words.

She wakes panting, sweat pouring from her, in her darkened room. Tears are still running down her face as she forces herself to stop shaking. Tremors still rattle her as she decides to get something from the kitchen to settle herself. Her bare feet make little noise as she makes her way to the fridge, as she reaches for the handle, a voice interrupts her.

"Bad dream?"

Rick stands before her, looking sleepy but concerned. Knowing that she cannot lie to the man she nods and happily accepts the hug he offers.

"Ice cream?" He asks, naming his favourite comfort food.

She shakes her head, "Chocolate cereal?"

He smiles at her choice, knowing that he has some for her. Gently he guides her to the sofa before bringing out a box of cereal. Making them both a bowl of the chocolate favoured breakfast he joins her on the couch.

She digs in to her bowl, hungry after her long sleep and horrible dream. Rick barely touches his, instead deciding to talk to the girl.

"Hey, remember we talked earlier, just before the whole stitches fiasco?"

She nods, her mouth too full to answer.

"Well, I spoke to your mom and asked her if the two of you would like to live here, and let me be a father figure for you."

Quickly swallowing her food, Gwen's eyes light up at the prospect.

"And? What did she say?"

He waits dramatically before answering, trying to completely distract the teen. Eventually he answers.

"She didn't say anything, she just kissed me instead."

The smile upon her face at his words is all it takes for Rick to truly relax. Gwen's approval of his relationship with her mother is important to him and for the news to make her happy makes him very happy.

Her smile soon fades however as she remembers her reason for waking. Rick looks at her as if contemplating something, before he speaks softly.

"Do you want to talk about it? I've found that it helps, or writing it down. I'd be happy to listen to you. It's my job now."

He gains a slight smile for his words and also a result as she sets her bowl aside and moves into Rick's arms. Once they are settled she begins to speak, slowly recounting the dream until she reaches the end. She can't force herself to say some of the words and ends up crying against Rick's chest. Eventually they both fall asleep, him having rocked her to keep away the nightmares.

Kate finds them a few hours later, gently smiling at the sight she writes a note and slips off into the dawn. She has a few things to do.

**Strange I know but the story has yet to live up to it's title and I have been dying to have a Rick and Gwen moment. He's such a great character and dad. **

**Please review, action will start soon and mush fluffy mush will take a back seat for a while but please give me your thoughts and ideas, they are more than welcome. And as usual, reviewers will be thanked both by message and in the notes for the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15 Family

**Hey,**

**Ok so Castlelover11, You Rock! **

**I just want to remind everyone one that I don't own Castle, just the unrecognisable ones i.e. Gwen, Ant and Charles. **

**

* * *

**

The pair are still sleeping when Kate returns, her heart still giddy from the night before.

When Castle had woken to Gwen's muffled movements, Kate had been awake but when her partner immediately moved to check on her, Kate feigned sleep, knowing that he is who her daughter needed at that moment.

A while later, when he did not return she followed, stopping just out of sight when she saw them. She had watched for a few moments before returning to bed. Her dreams were happy with her new family occupying them. It was as she lay there afterwards that she realised that letting Castle in was the best thing she could have ever done, besides giving birth to her little girl.

Having only been gone a short time, Kate fully expects Alexis to also be still sleeping and is surprised when she enters the kitchen to find the teen making breakfast. They share a smile in greeting as Kate sits down on one of the stools. Her thoughts are restless as she realises that now is her time for talking to Alexis. She bites her lip not knowing what to say but Alexis speaks first.

"Cute, aren't they?"

"Yeah, I'm glad they get along so well. He's good with her."

"She must have had a nightmare, comfort food and hugs. He's the best at making troubles disappear, well dreamt ones anyway. I usually opt for the ice cream though but the cereal is Dad's usual choice, not that he'll admit it."

"I can imagine. I'm glad I let him check on her last night, it gave them time to talk, to bond. Can we do that now?"

"Bond? Kate we don't need to bond, you're family already but I guess there is something that you want to talk about?"

Kate doesn't know what to say, Alexis' words have meant so much to her, she knows now that the news she is about to give will make the girl happy but still; how to put it. In the end she blurts it, sounding more like a teen than a parent.

"I kissed your Dad!"

Alexis explodes, glee evident on her face, her eyes sparkling with excitement. She had expected to be able to do some plotting at least before the pair got together but she cannot be happier. Squealing at the prospect of getting a mom and a sister, she jumps up and down before hugging Kate. Unable to form actual words she simply refuses to end the hug.

Smiling at the obvious joy practically radiating off Alexis, Kate returns the hug just as strong. She loves this girl like her own and can already see her as Gwen's sister. Her heart is bursting and she believes that the moment cannot get any better but is wrong. Strong arms embrace her from behind, kissing her head and stroking the red head's hair. A flash interrupts the moment and the three look up to see Gwen standing there, camera in hand.

Within moments Alexis is beside Gwen and the pair are leaving the room. As they do so Kate turns to Rick and sees a thousand different emotions within his eyes but one escapes within a single tear. He is a very happy man.

The next few days pass uneventfully, Kate and Rick's relationship is to be kept secret so not even the boy's know and Saturday comes around rather fast. Gwen's side has healed enough for her to go shopping with Kate, Alexis and Lanie while Rick has meetings. Including one with Charles, it turns out that the man is one of the main sponsors of the charity ball and wished to ask a favour of Castle.

Rick managed to get everyone tickets to the ball and so after what seemed to Gwen like hours, she has managed to find the perfect dress that doesn't hurt her side too much. After getting everything they head back to the loft and begin getting ready, everyone is very excited as Kate has decided that it is time to announce their relationship.

Castle was gobsmacked when she mentioned it to him that morning. He had expected to wait longer before getting to show off what an amazing girlfriend he has. She doesn't state her reasons but he suspects that she'll tell him when she's ready.

This is why Richard Castle now stands in his living room, uncharacteristically nervous and waiting for his date. With him stand Detectives Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito. Kevin stands normally, wondering why his friends are so nervous, sure Castle has a massive crush on Beckett but he cannot figure out a reason for him to be so nervous. Kevin cannot even begin to suspect why his partner is acting weird too. He stands staring at them, trying to figure out the situation. He is stumped until the first lady comes down the stairs.

She gracefully glides down towards them, smiling shyly. She looks stunning like an angel. Beside him, Kevin hears a sharp intake of breath as one of his friends tries his hardest not to faint.

He can all but hear the crash as Javier Esposito's jaw hits the floor.

* * *

**LOL**

**Any reviewers will be mentioned in the next chapter.**

**See ya all then.**


	16. Chapter 16 The Ball

**Hey, I know it's been some time since my last update but what can I say, I've been busy. **

**Thank you for your reviews, I know I said I would mention you here but my internet is down and am uploading at college so I can't really check names. Well not without getting caught. I promise I will do next time that I can.**

**Oh, I'm on twitter now, and rather sadly I only have one follower so if you don't mind hearing really random comments from me, many of which will probably mention my love of Castle and my stories please add me. I'm LochsofRed. **

**So things are progressing now.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Lanie smiles at the look on her dates face, it had taken her ages to find the dress that now invokes the reaction before her. The rich, luxurious fabric currently hugging her figure is a sassy pink and strikes Esposito hard. A laugh escapes as she takes in the other men in the room; Ryan is completely confused while Castle looks ready to faint.

Waking from his shock, Javier Esposito remembers his manners and extends his hand for his date, placing a soft kiss upon her own when she gives it to him. She smiles again, but this time there is a shy quality about it, almost nervous. Esposito's eyes catch it, loving the extra beauty it gives her but moments later it is gone as the next female descends the stairs.

Castle's heart catches as his daughter walks towards them, looking so grown up. Her green dress flows lovingly, down her slim figure, bringing out her sparkling eyes. He just stares, his mind unable to process the image. She giggles at his reaction, completely aware of the shock her dad is currently receiving. A second set of giggles causes him to move his eyes from her as a second shock wave comes.

Gwen stands at the top of the staircase, a white dress clinging to her petite frame, sequins adorning the length of it, she looks more grown up than he has ever seen her and as beautiful as her mother. While he stares at his new daughter his other one has taken the outstretched hand of Kevin. The detective had been kind enough to offer to escort both the girls, since his own girlfriend couldn't make it.

As Guinevere reaches the bottom of the stairs, Kevin extends his other hand for her to take, her hand seems small in comparison to his but her pale skin shines with youth. Kevin beams at his 'dates', commenting on their beauty.

"Ah now I can say that I will be with the two most beautiful girls at the ball, not even an unexpected Cinderella could outshine the pair of yous."

They smile at his flattery but say nothing in reply as Kate appears on the stairs.

She's wearing a long red gown with a large split in it, black lining peaking through with her every step. The bodice is sequined in a dragon pattern while dazzling silver jewellery complements the look with her silver heels.

Rick can't talk; he can't even think. He has adored her for a long time and has always loved her body but never has she ever looked so beautiful to him. Their eyes meet and lock as she takes the last few steps towards him. Automatically his arm goes out, an awed smile upon his face as all charming comments flee him.

She smiles at his reaction, gently hooking her arm through his, her eyes teasing him for his silence. Together they lead the group out the loft and to the awaiting limo; none speak for the entire time. The silence is comfortable despite its unusuality.

Once within the vehicle sound returns to them as everyone starts back into normal conversations, the girls are talking happily with Kevin while Lanie and Javier are speaking softly to one another. Kate turns to Castle as he clears his throat, obviously having found some words.

"Kate, you look breathtakingly beautiful tonight. I'm lucky to have you"

"Awe Rick don't get all soppy now, the girls go funny if we get like this in front of them remember?"

"They're talking just now, I doubt they'll notice, just the one for now?"

She doesn't reply...verbally.

She closes the distance between them until their lips meet with resounding and passionate fireworks. They don't hear the reaction of the girls or of the boys who have both dropped their jaws. As the two resurface for air, Lanie decides to take some action for herself. Turning to the still shocked Javier Esposito she pulls his face towards hers while her other hand trails seductively up his arm. They kiss with as much emotion as the other pair, leaving two teenage girls shaking with laughter. The man caught between all this just sighs _About time too!_

Soon they have arrived and entered the ball, all eyes upon them until the announcements start. Charles Hemlock is the one to address the guests.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for being here tonight! We are here for a wonderful cause and so I would ask you all to bid generously on the auction later. For now before we hear from some of the other organisers of tonight I would just like to introduce you all to the man who, from today, will slowly begin taking the company over from me. My son, Antony Hemlock!"

The boy makes his way onto the stage, obviously embarrassed he chokes out a hello for the crowd before making a quick escape. Kate can see the family resemblance; father and son have the same build and black hair. Although they share the same handsome look, Kate can see that their personalities are nothing alike. Something about the older man makes her wary.

Rick feels her reaction to the man and internally admits that he too has a strange feeling about the man although the boy seems really nice. Rick can understand why Gwen fell for the guy and there is no question as to how anyone could fall for her. He knows why the pair split, better than the boy does, and deep down he fears that their hearts will be forever broken. He turns to make sure Gwen is ok but finds her gone, leaving onto the balcony. Obviously wanting to avoid further reminder of the boy she loves.

As he watches the boy exits through the same doors, whether he has seen her or not, Rick does not know, but he will not interfere. They need to talk.

Once the speeches have finished, everyone begins to dance. Rick revels in the closeness of Kate's body as he loses himself in the song, unaware of the events outside or the third figure leaving for the balcony.

The song ends just as cries come from the balcony. Together they are running before anyone else can react.

* * *

**I'll update soon, I've already written the next chapter and drafted**** the following one. **


	17. Chapter 17 Terror

**Hi everyone, thank you those who added me on twitter as well as the reviewers, your words are really encouraging. **

**So Crimelover11 and AriesOx17, Thank you. **

**Now, **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Everything is dark when Gwen awakes, her heart beating wildly. Panic grips her as she sits gasping for breath. Her mind is blank and her prison terrifies her.

Her eyes are slowly adjusting themselves to the darkness and now she can see where she is, but as she does so she wishes that she were still trapped in complete darkness. She wouldn't be so scared then. She is in a basement, with no obvious means of entry let alone escape, rusty pipes line the wall opposite, leaking in many places. The room stinks of a foul stench and little scurrying noises lead Gwen to the conclusion that there are rats.

It's cold, freezing in fact, and still in her dress Gwen feels the chill deeply. Silently cursing herself for choosing the backless gown, she tries to stand. Her head is pounding as she does so, her movements shaky and her legs unsteady. Eventually she is close to standing but her knees buckle and she falls, her last memories falling into place as she hits the ground.

_The garden looks beautiful as she looks out over it. The stars are twinkling in the heavens as the moon casts a gentle glow over the lawn. The flowers look everlasting caught in the monochrome light. _

_Footsteps behind her pull her from her admiration, she doesn't turn at the sound, she knows who they belong to. She stares unseeing out at the view, grasping on to every silent moment while her companion finds some words._

_Seeing him had affected her deeply, she knows that she will love him forever and has missed him terribly over the past few days but with every second that she looks at him she can feel her resolve crack more. She tells herself that she cannot let him get to her, that for his sake she cannot give in. _

_She has no more time to build the walls that her mother had lived so long with as words are found by the person beside her._

"_You look beautiful tonight, more so than usual I mean."_

_She turns and smiles weakly at him, her sadness clear. He continues, desperate to end the awkward silence._

"_I didn't expect to see you here, I mean I know you came to New York but I didn't realise you'd be attending fancy balls"_

_"My family are here, Mom's been on the attending list for ages, I'm her plus one. Since my mom finally started dating Rick he brought his daughter for his plus one. The others already had invites."_

"_So you've been here less than a week and you have a family already, I bet they couldn't resist you."_

"_I don't know how but from the moment I got here, I've belonged and despite a few hiccups I've been really happy."_

"_Hiccups?"_

"_My stitches burst on my first day here, my own fault, I got caught up with helping babysit and forgot about the taking it easy rule. I ran up the stairs and freaked Rick out by bleeding all over him. Ever since he's been my dad."_

"_I saw him dancing as I came over, is that you're mum in the red dragon dress?"_

"_Yeah, took us ages to choose it."_

"_She's beautiful; I can see where you get your looks from although not your height."_

_They laugh at the comment before he continues._

"_Well, I'm glad that you're happy and recovering despite you're athletic attempts. Maybe one day we'll run into each other again. I'll miss you."_

_He turns to leave without and answer but a gentle hand on his arm stops him, he turns to look into Gwen's deep blue eyes. There he sees love and pain and realises that she's just as unhappy about breaking up as he is._

"_Ant, I ...I'll always miss you...And love you. I just, I can't see you everyday knowing...Oh god, I can't even explain. I can't be with you without telling you and I can't tell you._

"_I want you to be happy and safe."_

_Stepping closer she kisses him. The kiss is gentle but full of emotion, it says the words that she cannot. __**Goodbye**_

_Separating, Gwen freezes as she looks over Ant's shoulder. Fear spreading over her features she steps backwards until she meets the balcony's edge. Before Ant can turn around, her attacker has swung, knocking the boy unconscious. _

_Screams leave her mouth as she hopes desperately that she has the chance to fight until her family arrive. She has no luck as she is grabbed and despite her efforts, knocked out. As she slips into oblivion she faintly hears her mom calling her name as someone carries her away from the scene. Gwen's memories fade as her mom's crying begins._

Tears come to Gwen in bucketfuls, for ages she can do nothing but cry, for her mother; for her love and for herself. Never has she felt so alone and powerless. Or betrayed. Sure in her life she has felt all these things, more than once but never so harshly for each time she had reason.

She can feel blood trickling down her neck but does nothing to investigate the cause, her head is spinning as she curls up, silently begging for darkness to reclaim her from her nightmare. She's been claustrophobic for a while now, ever since a bizarre accident got her trapped within a damp cave.

She'd been trapped for forever or at least what had seemed like forever, when Charles has came for her. She remembers the relief the both of them had felt. That day she had collapsed into his arms, crying out all her fears as he saved her and held her until his son arrived. Since that day he was family, she associated him with safety.

The nightmares had haunted her many times since the event. Small spaces began to really freak her out, now not as much as before but the fear is coming back triple fold now. She tries to think of her new family, pulling on her latest memories for comfort but it's no good. All she can hear is her mom crying as her worse nightmare comes true. The very reason that she had given Gwen up in the first place. To save her from being one of the victims she sees every day.

Hours pass or perhaps they are minutes or days even, but Gwen knows not, she fades to and from unconsciousness, weak from blood loss, and the lack of food and water. Her side started oozing blood ages ago, luckily not to the extent they had earlier in the week but still enough to cause her extreme pain.

She knows that the best people will be looking for her, that her mom will be looked after but it's the uncertainties that depress Gwen most. She has no idea whether Ant is alive or not. The nightmare of days past is back, more vivid that ever, memories overlapping with imagination and fear. Each time she wakes with a jolt, gasping at the thought of having forever lost his smile or the sound of his laughter, sometimes she'll see others lying there covered in blood, her family each loss painful but the dream she wakes up from now hurts her more and within it no one dies.

In her dream she told people who her attacker was, she see's their disbelief, her mom's losing battle to back her up, the world's disbelief. The hurt on his face as she tells him. She sees him react to her like she's betrayed him and in a way she has. She tried to keep him safe and now he may be dead.

She clings now to the tiny chance of her rescue, she knows she should have faith she knows her kidnapper, her chance is slim and all she can do is send up a silent prayer for strength , hoping beyond hope that her former guardians can help her from beyond; or at least help her family.

She is weak, dying. She knows this however long has passed has been too long for her to survive much longer without sustenance. To be honest she is shocked that her head hasn't already killed her; she knows the danger of internal injuries and concussions. Footsteps from above stir her from her fading state, enough to focus on the hatch above as it opens. This confirms her theory that she had been dropped. A voice sounds from above, making her flinch at the sudden new sound cutting into her ringing ears. A face appears and she doesn't know whether to laugh or cry.

In the end she can do neither as a shock runs through her body. As it stops she gasps at the pain, she's been tasered. He does it again and again, laughing as she can do nothing to save herself. She cries out, unable to make proper sound as the electricity makes her jerk and twitch. Eventually she falls into sweet oblivion.

* * *

**Hey, please tell me what you think.**

**Next update shouldn't be too long in coming, the '**_**snow' **_**(all 2 inches of it) keeps getting college shut early so I'm finding plenty of time to power on with this story. **


	18. Chapter 18September's Ended

_**Hey, I know it's been ages since my last update but I have a few chapters done so once I decide what order to do post them in, we'll get the story moving again. **_

_**Thank you for your reviews and attention, I promise that I will aim to get back to my old posting pattern, it's one of my new years resolutions.**_

_**Speaking of the holidays, for everyone who is celebrating, have a great time. For those who aren't still have a great few weeks. **_

_**Until Saturday, I own nothing of Castle, not even one of the books, I am however hopeful that this is about to change. Yay!**_

_**I don't own Green Day's When September Ends either. But I will always love it. **_

_**

* * *

**_

Castle feels numb, it's been nearly three days since Gwen was taken and neither he nor Kate has slept except the time they passed out after being sent home. Alexis has locked herself in her room while everyone else is just mad. They take it in shifts to display their anger so that someone is always able to stop another from going too far while everyone is still able to express themselves.

Ever since the last punch bag in the gym was broken tension has escalated and no one wants to speak, in fear of an outburst. Suddenly sound fills the room as Beckett's phone rings. The sound of Paramore blaring through the room makes everyone jump. They know who gets that ringtone.

Carefully schooling her emotions, Kate answers the phone but the silence left by paramour is soon replaced by another song. Electronic words winding themselves through the lyrics. Everyone is silent as the call is recorded and Castle jots down the words spoken by the voice.

Castle stares at the words as the call ends, the haunting words of the song still ringing in his ears. Without the additions the song is beautiful, sad but beautiful. And filled with meaning. Kate stares at Rick silent questions filling her mind as again no one dares speak until finally the silence is broken.

"She loves that song, after the accident she decided that she if she got to choose one month in the whole year to die in, it'd be September. Just so the song would apply. She doesn't want it at her funeral, she's got a list for that, she just wants a song that means so much to her to mean the same to those she loves. "

Fear covers Ant's face for a moment as realisation dawns.

"Her kidnapper knows this, why else would he choose that song and with September only just over. He's playing with us, teasing us. What did the voice say?"

Pain crosses Ricks face as he receives a nod from Kate to read it out. Each word that he says strikes his heart like a dagger as he lets his tears slide down his face.

_**Katie, I know you're listening, along with that writer.**_

_**I've decided to give you a chance to save your precious girl, just figure out my little poem in time and you'll find her. Don't and well, you'll see.**_

_**The darkness scares her, makes her remember.**_

_**I can see her choke on her tears; I can make out her sobbed words.**_

_**It's worse than last time, she has no hope.**_

_**Daddy can't save her now, prince.**_

_**The Lady Guinevere lies dying in the dark, alone.**_

_**Again.**_

_**Can you remember the pain from last time?**_

_**Or the relief?**_

_**Now she begs for her mother, her dad, her family.**_

_**Not you.**_

_**She doesn't cry out to you, desperate to hear your voice.**_

_**She repeats his name, **_

_**The reason for her pain, her mother's punishment.**_

_**He who forced this justice, the taker of what was not his.**_

_**Her maker. **_

_**But for now she lies cold, silent losing hope at her last savour's return.**_

_**He became family; she said that this morning, as she relived the event.**_

_**Your home became hers **_

_**And now, in her fear your place of rest shall be her last.**_

Everyone is shocked at the words, pain and tears run down everyone's faces, not an eye is clear. Kate grips Rick's hand like it is the only solid thing left in her world as he slowly moves closer to her before pulling her into his arms.

Ant is shocked, the words still ringing in his head, most of him wants to fall, to disappear into his pain but a small part, (that sounds suspiciously like Gwen) tells him to buck up and figure the words out. He's the most likely to understand.

"She hates the dark, we were out once and she fell, we'd been climbing when the rock shifted and pulled her down. We still have no idea how but she got trapped in a cavern or a cave. I don't know how you'd describe it but she was stuck for ages. When we found her she was calling my name but I couldn't get to her, the rescuers wouldn't let me go down. My dad did, he's had some experience so he persuaded them to let him go down for her. The relief when he brought her back unharmed was unbelievable but I'll never forget the pain of having possible lost her. Now it feels even worse, seeing as I love her even more that I did then."

"Whoever has her knows this, He wasn't just addressing us but Ant. Whoever this is was whoever stabbed her, he's been watching her. Oh God."

Kate can't speak any more. Her heart has been ripped out as she realises the reason for her daughter's pain. Finally she gets out the words.

"Rick, she's being tortured because I slept with someone other than him. But at that time there was only that one guy so she might die because I said no to one guy but not another. "

Once again she breaks down into Rick's arms; all thoughts of image are gone as she cries for her daughter.

As this happens, Ant walks over and takes the pad from the desk before sitting by another and beginning to decipher the poem. He must save her. He needs her to be safe; he will do anything to achieve that even if it means dying himself. Each word speaks to him, as if they were written specifically for him. He realises with a lurch that they were.

Kate sees the boy's actions, they pull her from her pain and into action. Moving from her lover's arms she walks over to him and laying a reassuring hand upon his shoulder she reads his words. Everything slotting together in her mind.

Ant turns to Kate, halfway out his seat already as he races for the door, His words flying from him so fast that had she not spent the last year babysitting Castle, she would have missed them.

"I think I know where she is. The words were for me, the house."

Ryan, Esposito and the Captain himself all follow with a number of people as back up. Castle races to keep up with Kate as the pair jump in her car with Ant, everyone desperate to find Gwen. Together they speed towards the house where they believe her to be kept.

When they reach there Kate gives Castle a gun and tells him to look out for Ant, as the captain heads the search. Within moments they are in the house and following sounds towards the back of the house. Ignoring the cops (and Castle) Ant races forward until rounding the corner his world ends.

Never in all his nightmares had he seen such a sight, the man he has trusted without question backhands him across the room before continuing to haul away the beaten figure of Gwen. Kate shouts as she sees the scene but the criminal turns, smiling straight at her before avoiding her shots and escaping with the unconscious girl.

Ant swears in every language he knows as his world blacks out,

* * *

_**It must be fate, as soon as I finished writing this the song came on, I hope that you have liked this and as many have said, review are like little presents, they bring joy and thats what this season is all about. **_

_**So please bring me joy, lol.**_

_**Merry Christmas and happy new year/ Hogmany. **_


	19. Chapter 19  Live, Argue, Befriend, Heal

_**So, here is the next chapter, it would have been earlier but I was too busy thinking about Harry Potter. I just saw it and Wow, I want both him and Ron. But mainly him. **_

_**Agree or disagree but either way I hope that you enjoy this. **_

_**

* * *

**_

Her skin glows in the pale moonlight that filters into the silent room in which she sits. Tears run down her face as she holds the hand of the unmoving boy upon the bed beside her, surprisingly her hand is steady as she wishes for the boy to wake.

In his sleeping state he looks so fragile and sad. His expression is that of deep sorrow and although she cannot see his eyes she knows that were they open and looking at her, her heart would break further.

She cannot even begin to understand his pain. He's been betrayed. Never could she have imagined such events to occur, and so violently. Her eyes gently sweep across the bruise appearing upon the boy's face, physical evidence of his pain. She keeps her crying silent, unwilling to let her sobs enter his dreams. She vows to look after him, to make sure that he is safe and surrounded by people who won't break his trust.

A figure appears in the door way, she knows the identity without looking. Minutes pass with no words passing between them until, brushing her hair out of her face, she looks up and speaks.

"Even asleep he looks so hurt, its heart breaking."

"I know honey, we'll help him get better, we'll look after him. He won't ever be alone."

"How is she?"

"Devastated, screaming the last time I heard, I'll go back in a minute I wanted to check on your two."

"He's yet to wake, I can't leave him alone, he needs someone here when he wakes but what do I say to him?"

"When he wakes, you'll know. Talk about school, music, books anything. If he wants to talk about a specific thing he'll say."

"Oh so wise, Dad? How are you?"

"I don't know."

It's not a statement it's just truth. His daughter can see the pain in his eyes and knows the stake within his heart. She feels it too. In the dew days that they knew her, Gwen was family. To lose her breaks them both.

He has no more words for her. He feels like the world just got dimmer and that the lights are threatening to go out. He wants nothing more than to just wake up and find all his favourite girls fast asleep beside him on the sofa, the recent events just a terrifying nightmare.

Kate isn't handling it well, not surprising really considering just how close they'd been. Nothing could ever compare with the pain from her loss. Not even her mother's murder. She had sent Gwen to Scotland to keep her safe but now to know that all the years of separation had amounted to nothing. Kate refuses to think any more. She screams and she projects silence, alternating between the two as she wrestles with her pain.

The boys are still looking, searching for any clue. Both unwilling to feel anything but determination. They will find her, alive or not. In their eyes she is an angel on earth. Each would love her like their own if given the chance. She brings out the protective side in them, in most people despite being a strong girl. How anyone could do this to her, they will never know because they want to kill the guy as soon as they see him again.

His dreams are killing him, he sees her in his garden, her fingers tracing their pledge on the great tree they both loved so much. She glides across the grass, her steps making no noise as she walks towards him. Her skin is pale, paler than ever before and as he looks into her eyes he see them bluer that they have ever been. Within them are the stars and the moon.

Her hand reaches up and strokes his cheek. Her skin feels like ice. Her smile is sad as she looks at him, preparing to speak. When she does her voice is softer, even more angelic. But sadness clings to her every word.

"Hey. Long time no see. Look there is some things I need to say, things that you need to hear. Ok?"

He nods, unable to disobey his love, not this time.

"I knew it was him, that's why I said goodbye. He threatened to kill you and we both know that he could have, would have. I knew that if I let you come then you'd make me tell you. I couldn't let that happen. So I left, I thought that with you out my life you'd be safe. And none the wiser.

"I never want to see you hurting, or attempting to hide the hurt. I love how you are so open with your emotions, even if I'm not. Don't stop being you. I'm not dead, Ant. I'm not. You would know.

"You would, we both know it. My family will look after you; they'll try to keep you safe. Let them. I know you want to come for me. That you would forgo your gentle nature to hurt him but don't. Our arguments are what make us, but today be on my side, don't argue when they tell you to stay. I don't want you hurt or worse I don't want you to hurt him.

"It would destroy you. Dead or alive that would break my heart. Forever be the gentle, loving, sexy man that you are. Live, argue, befriend, heal. Be Ant. Be the man I will forever love."

She fades before him, slowly becoming transparent in the sunlight. And as she goes completely she calls out her goodbye.

"Farewell, Devil. May we meet again."

Where she stood a letter falls to the ground, her messy handwriting upon the paper.

"I'm not Guinevere; I'm your subconscious memory of her. She is after all a large part of you. I've told you truths, things you needed to know. Things that she has told you in ways that even she doesn't know. You're in the hospital, her sister sits by your bed. Her father by the door, checking on you before going to her mother. No one knows Charles better than you, help them. Let them help you."

Tears race down his face. Each one desperate to beat its companions to the ground. Whether they sting or not he does not know. Within him his resolve had put itself back together. The truths she had told him are binding themselves together, rebuilding his courage. He will find her, he is determined and he knows just the girl to help him persuade the adults to let him.

He will fight to find her, fight like a maniac but when they reach the final door, he will step back. He will let her mother go on. He will stay away for her.

* * *

_**I know, another wacky dream thing but I like them, in my head I see this story as if it were a movie, or a really long slightly unbelievable episode. I just hope that you like it too.**_

_**Until the next chapter.**_


	20. Chapter 20  Meeting Memories

_**Another one for you, Yay. I've been rather productive lately probably because I finished reading Heat Wave and am about to start Naked Heat. I am now more addicted to Castle than ever.**_

_**Anyway, please Enjoy.**_

_**

* * *

**_

The peaceful moon is high in the sky when Kate wakes, it's close to midnight and for the first time in hours, she sheds no tears. She has spent them all and is now left with a tight resolve. She needs to carry on, to find her child, no matter what. Catching her mother's murderer was never so urgent or painful, but they know the name of Gwen's kidnapper. That's when she realises; they have the person who knows the man best.

The halls are silent as she walks through them, Rick following behind. He is too thankful that she is more like the Kate he knows, to even bother asking her intentions. He has a fair idea himself. The pair stop outside the door, watching as the injured boy tries to reassure the teen he has only just met.

He'd woken up to her crying and immediately went to comfort her. Without words he knows who she is and how important she is to Gwen. He uses his voice to soothe her and begins to tell her a story about how he first met Gwen. He can feel the presence of the adults at the door but carries on anyway. The words could bring them all comfort.

"I remember the first time I saw Gwen, Almost a year ago come Halloween. It was a party for the under 18's in our town and I had gone with friends. I love the season and was so excited but when I got there the costumes were awful. All the girls were wearing costumes with short skirts and all bought from the same shop. The guy's were only slightly better.

"I was dancing when I saw her; she stood out from the rest, and not just because of her beauty. I knew straight away that I was better off just for seeing her. She was dressed in chainmail, or rather something that looked like chainmail. Obviously homemade, it was one dress that I will never forget. She had a belt around her unbelievably skinny waist and wore these amazing boots. How she could walk in heels that high I will never know but I could see strength radiating off her.

"Everything from the confidence in her stride to the way her hair moved mesmerized me. She had her long hair in a plait that swung with her steps. I felt that if I didn't get to speak to her I would stop breathing. Everything that wasn't her zoned out as I walked up to her. I nearly fainted when she smiled at me in my rather dodgy superman costume.

"I can still remember the way her eyes lit up when I somehow managed to ask her to dance. It was a slower song and in those few moments we connected. One song turned into many and soon it was time to go. We had walked out hand in hand, so happy. I remember asking her if I could see her again. Her reply is etched into my heart.

"Maybe, if it's meant to be. She just walked off after that but she stopped a few steps away and called back. I'll be spending tomorrow babysitting at the park, maybe I'll see you around. I went there the next day and found her sitting on my favourite bench, looking out over the water. There wasn't a child in sight but oh she was beautiful. And you know what she said when I asked her about the babysitting."

Alexis shakes her head, caught in the story, her eyes wide and her heart melting at the words. Her romantic side craving for the next ones.

"I am babysitting today. You. We laughed nonstop that day and ever since we've rarely spent a day apart. We talked about everything and nothing. We were and still are in love. Our connection is strong, I miss her terribly but we'll find her. She is still alive; I wouldn't be here if she wasn't."

No one replies, hope building up within them as each search their own bond with her; each finding it still beating. Yes, she's still out there. They would all know if she was dead. At least half of them would be gone with her.

Looking at the mother of his love, Ant sees the same thoughts that he has. Searching through his mind he pulls up all the necessary information about the perp and applies it to the situation.

"He'll contact again. He'll be somewhere that another person will identify with. Probably you. The method will be different, but it'll be another poem or riddle. He'll challenge you because he knows that were he to try me again we'd get him. I can give you everything I know about his personality, his habits even those unconscious ones, but to figure it out, you'll have to look into the past. Find out why."

"I was a regular at the bar where I met Gwen's father, he could have been a regular too. I turned down a lot of men at that time."

She's walking now, having bid farewell to the teens, Rick hanging from her every word as they try to figure out the culprit's anger. Together they shoot words back and forth until the story is known.

"So, why not him. Was he has handsome as me?"

"I don't know. He was quite something, inspiring but I never saw his face. It was Halloween and neither of us bothered to take off our masks."

"Oh sexy, I am jealous. Halloween really, funny how that's when Gwen and Ant met. Maybe that has something to do with this."

"Rick, it has everything to do with this, oh god. I called him Excalibur because he was a knight."

"You were a superhero, weren't you?"

"Yes, that's why this all makes sense. The similarities would have annoyed him but then when he found out she was my daughter, he snapped. But he wanted me to suffer,"

"So he made events happen that he knew would drive her to you here. He was shocked to find you with me, it made him worse but seeing her when her stitches burst made him wait. He wanted her stronger for when he took her. "

"Seeing her interact with Ant made him angrier, they were still together despite his actions. He snapped further and took her."

"But he wanted to hurt you even more, so he tries to tease you. You're a cop, he knew you'd rise to the challenge but we were too quick, he wanted us to suffer more, so he moved her, making sure that we saw her. He'd planned it; he planned for us to see her, for us to see him."

"Oh Rick, what now? He'll be planning a finale we have to get there first but how. The bar closed long ago, a shop stands there now. He wants time he won't be there."

"Where did you conceive her?"

"You mean where did I jump Excalibur?"

"Kate..."

"A hotel, not far from there, it's still there. I bet it's still the same, the owners changed and the new ones never bothered with upkeep."

"If he wants a finale it's the perfect place. One clue would get you there, to find her killed in the same place she began. "

She begins calling the boys, aware of the need to start the process, still their hearts whimper at the thought of having to wait till daylight. They spend the hours in each one others' arms, but unknown to Kate, Rick is remembering. His mind has taken him back to a time when he often lost complete days.

Finally realisation dawns as Kate lies sleeping beside him. Slowly he gets up, unhappy to leave her but desperate to as well. Reaching the wall he unlocks his safe and slips out the room with a small box in his hands. Upon the bed Kate sleeps soundly, her dreams filled with enough hope to keep away the nightmares.

* * *

_**Hey, next chapter is being written as you read,( well maybe) and will be uploaded as soon as possible. I want the story moved on quite a bit by the time I'm back at college. **_

_**Everything is planned up to a certain point so expect a speedy posting rate for the next few chapters unless my internet goes whacked again. And yes Whacked is a technical term.**_


	21. Chapter 21 Flash of Blue

_**I've kind of agonized over this chapter until I realised that this scene is one I could never do justice too. I hope that I have managed to somewhat pull it off. **_

_**Read and Enjoy, oh and I still don't own Castle, although I do now have the books. Aren't they brilliant, if a little short. **_

_**

* * *

**_

His footsteps seems to echo loudly in the quiet loft, as he makes his way into his office, the box still clutched in his hand. As he sits his thoughts are reeling as they contemplate what will happen when he sees the contents.

His divorces had been rough, really painful and the first was way worse that the second. There was some time when he feared that he wouldn't be able to keep Alexis. The weeks where she was away with her mother had nearly killed him. He had turned to drink and still has only vague memories of the time.

But he can remember a Halloween where he had handed over Alexis at a party. His mother had insisted that he dress up and had taken great delight in helping choose his outfit. Rick smiles as he begins to remember the memories that he had forgotten.

Somewhere in the night a sound blares, bringing him back to the future, back to his quest. Opening the box could answer tons of questions but create many more. Was he ready to face the possibilities that could arise? Could he handle the disappointment if he's wrong?

Fear clutches him but in the end his ever predominant curiosity drives him forward and with held breath he lifts the lid.

There is no poof of dust, no faint glow, not even a cobweb to wipe away.

It's anti-climatic.

He'd expected something more. His mind tells him it was foolish but his not so hidden inner child demanded it.

His inner child gets its wish as one look at the flash of blue within sends him flying into a flashback.

_Dropping Alexis off had been bittersweet, nothing made him happier than seeing his little girl smile, even if it was at the sight of the one woman he didn't particularly want to see again. Ever._

_He went into a new bar tonight, glad to see he wasn't the only one dressed up. The stools at the bar were taken but a woman sat in a booth nearby, nursing a drink and some sorrow of her own. He remembers asking her if he could sit with her._

_He managed a weak smile when she let him. Together they sat in silence until she spoke, her voice quiet and uneasy._

"_I haven't seen you here before, new to drowning sorrows or just needed a new haunt?"_

"_Just dropped by kid off with her evil mother, this was the nearest bar, she's just a baby and it's only two weeks but it I can't stand not having her, not knowing who'll win the custody war. I take it that this is your usual haunt then. Letting off steam or should I not ask?"_

"_Not ask, please. You must really love your daughter of you get this depressed after just a few hours apart. I take it she's the reason for your costume"_

_She looks him up and down, smiling sadly as she takes in his rather dodgy costume. He was supposed to be a knight, but despite his mother's reassurances, he doesn't really look the part._

"_The reason behind my outfit would be my mother; she decided that I deeded to dress up as a strong and heroic knight. I don't think it worked."_

"_Yeah, I think you're more of a ruggedly handsome wannabe, to be honest but hey some people like spoofs, they'd love you."_

_Her smile is not so sad now but he finds himself wishing that he could just wash away her sadness but in her gorgeous green eyes he can see her heart is broken more than his. Gently he continues the conversation, slowing her drinking rate and staving off intoxication._

_They talk for hours, usually by now he is drunk and trying not to pass out in a taxi home or back to his hotel but tonight he's only just beginning to feel the alcohol's effects. One look confirms that his companion is the same._

_He thinks it's funny and laughs, her massive eyes staring at him through the blue mask that covers her face. She's questioning him, without words and he fully understands. The depth of their connection is totally lost to them both as he stutters out an answer._

"_We've been here for hours and I've only just realised I don't know you're name. In my head I've been calling you Lois, cos of superman. An it's funny. An I neva gave u a name either."_

_He's totally out of it now, his speech is basically gone and he sounds like he's talking in what, several years later, will be called text talk. She laughs at him. Everything forgotten but remembered in their condition. The weight is still in her eyes but the drink makes her smile makes her laugh. She seems so young, so beautiful, and so extraordinary. _

"_I've been calling you Exc, for like Excalibur. I love those myths."_

_She giggles, falling into his side and as she looks up their lips touch. _

_Soon they are in a cab going to his hotel, transferring their pain with every kiss. They are passionate although drunk and thoughts stop as they move. When all is done she falls softly asleep beside him, he arms draped over him as he becomes a pillow. Gently as he watches her sleep deepens. In a random moment of sobriety he gently kisses her head and whispers into her ear._

"_Sleep well my masked love, for you may call me Rook."_

_With the words he falls asleep, his own helmet still on, his contacts forgotten._

_When he wakes in the morning she is gone leaving behind the mask that he keeps for the rest of his life. _

Many times he has looked back on that night, when a sense of De Ja Vu hits him, or he sees a pair of big green eyes but over time he forgets the details until all that remains is the mask.

Tonight, the realisation hits him as he remembers the smile. How could he have forgotten it, how could he have not recognised it? He sits and stares at it longer trying to explain his own stupidity. How could he have fallen in love with a woman and not remembered meeting her before.

His musings are interrupted as arms creeps round him as his girlfriend seeks comfort from him. She freezes when she sees the mask. She remembers straight away. She had thought things about him familiar but the confident and child like man she knows is a far cry from the broken, retreating man she had made a child with.

They both are frozen, staring at the object until she finds her words.

"You kept it?"

"Couldn't let it go, even when all other memory was fading, I would never part with this."

"Rick, was it really you? Are you Gwen's father?"

"Yeah, if you were that reclosing and not very confident girl I met one Halloween after handing over Alexis to Meredith, then Yes, I am."

She kisses him, holding him tighter than ever before as tears overwhelm them both. Now they know they were meant to be but the child they made, that connected them both is out there, possibly dying. As they cry the phone goes but the third occupant of the loft answers before bringing a message to them.

Martha can see them, something big has just happened and as much as she is desperate to know she doesn't interfere until the phone rings. Swiftly moving across the room she answers it with her usual flare. The flare stops as she hears the voice of Javier Esposito on the other end.

"They need to get down here, another message just came in."

Shocked, she responds straight away. Speaking on instinct.

"Right, I'll tell them. Has someone contacted the boyfriend, Alexis is with him at the hospital."

"Yeah, Ryan's on his way there now, I'll see if I can get him to drop Alexis off with you. She doesn't need to know the details, but we'll tell her the basics."

"Good idea, also tell her that she needs to be here for my sake, or her fathers. It's the only way she'll listen."

"Ok, I'll go tell him. Hopefully the next time we speak she'll be safe."

"Yes, hopefully. Good luck detective, I will have the other two on their way in a second."

The phone disconnects and pulling up her courage she makes her way to the emotional couple in her son's office.

They look up as she enters, the blue in her son's hands does not go unnoticed but more important things must be said. She opens her mouth to do so when her son speaks first.

"Gwen's, my daughter. All those years ago and I didn't even recognise Kate."

Silence fills Martha at the news until she finds words.

"That was a long time ago; you are both very different people now. And Richard you went through that phase of wearing brown contacts at the time. They changed you so much; I had trouble recognising you sometimes."

A smile graces the woman's face as Martha defends her memory over Ricks. Glad that one half of Rick's family accepts this revelation, Kate begins to worry about Alexis' reaction. She has little chance to think as Martha reveals her reason for approaching the pair.

"Javier just called, they have a new message. Young Kevin is dropping Alexis off here when he picks up Ant. He sounded hopeful."

Each taking a turn to hug the woman, they race to get ready and leave the apartment.

* * *

_**Eek. **_

_**Don't kill me if you hated it. By all means tell me, I'd like that. **_

_**I had so many thoughts about how to do this, including having the teens figure it out first but I think this was the best way that I could come up with.**_

_**Please, PLEASE leave feedback. For this chapter if none else, I know I'm one to speak with my strange inability to review but put me out my misery. **_


	22. Chapter 22  One Two Six

**I know I'm updating so much lately but the pace of the story has picked up too.**

**I just want to take the time to thank everyone who has stuck with the story so far. I'm glad that you like it enough to spend the time reading it, as usual every mistake is my own but believe me there would be many more if it weren't for spell-check on Word. Lol**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

The room was silent as the pair walked in, their friends sharing nervous looks as they approached. Never before had Rick seen Roy Montgomery so nervous and uneasy. It made him want to take Kate's hand; the new message must either be unsettling or unopened. When they stop walking he steps closer to his girlfriend, almost touching but not quite. The time for that would come.

Not a word is said as Roy hands Kate a packet, her name printed upon it. The silence deepened as with trembling hands she opens it. No one dares breathe as she looks inside before reaching in and taking out a small box.

Those who were holding their breath forgot about letting it go as each mind created their own awful idea of what could be in the box. Wild things fly through the room unspoken but no one dares deny that they fear them. Everyone has heard the stories; stomachs get ready to heave, just in case.

As she stares at the box in her hands, Rick holds her close and with his hand upon hers they open the box, together.

Suddenly the room is full of air, people gasp as the relief floods them. There is no mangled body part; no sick object just a tape. Within seconds a player has been found, despite the aged technology.

The couple sit down as the tape begins to play, silence one again owns the room.

"_Hey Katie, you were so close weren't you. So very close. _

_I've decided to give you one last chance but this time if you're too late she'll be dead, not moved elsewhere._

_You'll figure out the place eventually, even if you have to track down her father to get the address after all you were pretty drunk when you went there last. I think your boyfriend would call it ironic, that Guinevere dies here. I think it's poetic. _

_That's all the clues you'll get but here is a little something extra. Did you know that your beloved daughter talks in her sleep? Or at least she does now. Antony would be the only one to know for sure, but you are in luck. She's dreaming now. I'll let you hear her, one last time."_

His voice stops but the sound that replaces it makes them wish for its return. It's Gwen, crying and shouting. Pain and fear in her every word as her nightmares play out. With every cry the pair hold one another tighter as their baby girl yells out, unaware of her being recorded. Unaware that her words would be immortalised into the brains of New York's best.

_**No! Please. Let him be. Hurt me, kill me instead. Just let him live. No! **_

_**Mom, Dad, no. NO! Ignore him, forget him. Don't cry, don't. It's not true; I'm here look I'm here. **_

_**Can't you see me, Mom? I'm here, Dad, dad don't, make him live, make him suffer. Be the man you are. **_

She whimpers as they listen, her words reaching into their core. A sad smile reaches Rick's face as he whispers softly to Kate.

"She's going through hell and she's worried about us. She definitely takes after you."

Their eyes lock as they hold onto the words like they could bring her back if they just listened enough. But her words aren't done yet as screams ring out from the recording.

_**Mom, no stay, don't go. Hold on. Oh god no, the blood, the blood. Stay, we need you, Dad can't function without you, I can't. Noooooooooo.**_

"_Oh dear!__I think you just died, she seems so distraught doesn't she, oh wait. There's more."_

_**Not you too, no no. No. What do we do? We need you, we need you both. Come back, dad please. **_

"_Oh and there goes this Dad character, does that refer to your boyfriend or the mystery Knight of years past? Either way, she's dreaming of seeing him dead. And bam just when I thought it couldn't get sweeter it looks like one more is about to join him. I wonder, sister or boyfriend. He seems more likely but you never know."_

_**Kill me; he's gone so kill me. Why? Why? Ant, stay, hold on. Please no don't let go. I love you, stay with me, Ant.**_

"_Oh how it tears out your heart, her tears are making puddles, her clothes would be drenched were she wearing anything more than that dress. But looks like you won't be hearing anything else but crying from your girl so time to say goodbye."_

The tape ended moment's later cutting of Gwen's distant cries. Kate can't take it. The pain is too much as she imagines Gwen laying cold upon the floor of the room that used to hold precious memories. Pulling back she looks at Rick, the pain in her eyes intensifying with realisation.

"I don't know the room number, only the place."

"126"

His eyes say it all and she doesn't look away from them as she signals for Esposito to start moving. When the room clears they are still staring at one another. When silence descends she kisses him, trying to convey how much she loves him.

When they pull apart they realise that they are not actually alone in the room. Antony Hemlock stands by the window, staring off into his memories as his heart fights to break. Once again, seeing the boy's pain pushes Kate's own back enough for her to move, to reach out to comfort him.

Standing, she walks over to him, standing next to him as he watches the world outside. Gently she speaks.

"How much did you hear?"

"Almost all, I can't believe it's him. He's always been so kind, child like sometimes. If someone had told me he would turn into this monster I wouldn't have believed them. Well, maybe if Gwen had but I understand now why she left me. I just hope that I get the chance to tell her what she means to me. I love her more than anything; I would give up everything, including the chance at my mother's identity, if only I could be with her."

"It's time to go get her, will you come?"

"No, if I go I'll get angry, she won't want that, she always told me that she would take some stranger rescuing her over me losing my 'innocent ways'. She said that one day I could make the world a better place and she would rather spend a few days missing me like mad than deny the world. Being there would change me, I can't take the chance that it consumes me. I'll be here until she's found. It's the best place for me. She knows that better than I do. You saw what happened last time."

"I understand, I'll find you as soon as we're back or we have info. Just so you know, you're family now so we're here for you."

"Despite his actions?"

"You are you. If these past few days weren't enough to persuade me her words were. Gwen does not love easily and she loves you so much. He doesn't dictate who you are, that's your job. We'll be back soon. Coffee machine's through there, not sure if there is anything decent in the fridge but chocolate is in the bottom drawer."

With one last comforting look and pat on the back she is gone. Where Kate had begun walking now strode Detective Beckett, cop extrodanare. Her shadow close behind. This, the ultimate case was about to close. They have the man cornered and now they just need to save the hostage.

The duo is silent as they drive, words are not needed as mystery writer Richard Castle follows his muse to one crime scene neither would forget. Their hearts were pounding, their fears simmering in their minds, their hands desperately entwined. They were going to find out the fate of Guinevere.

* * *

**I'm a bit unsure about the sleep talking but I have heard people talk in their sleep many times and it's amazing the sentences they come out with. Who would have thought that an asleep person would use the word transfuse. Especially seeing as neither of us have any idea what that means. Too much Sci-Fi maybe.**

**Anyway please tell me your thoughts, just so I can anticipate reactions to the next part. Which I wrote before this one. So you should have it soon.**


	23. Chapter 23  I'll Haunt You Forever

_**Hey, all I thought that you might like to hear from Gwen and her captor. Kinda dark, quite dark. I warn you now. Not for Really sensitive people although vague, hinted at but still had to give warning.**_

_**

* * *

**_

When the world returns again, Gwen is no longer in the damp basement but a dingy bedroom. Her once white dress is now black and torn, the sequins gone and her hair has lost many of it curls as it falls from the updo her mom had spent ages doing for her.

More tears fall as she thinks of Kate, the pain she must be feeling. She prays that Rick'll be able to keep her safe and functioning. The cold air in the room bites at Gwen as she looks around at her new prison.

The room is small with damp spreading over the walls and ceiling, the colours long since faded. The room screams cheap motel, she doesn't bother looking for an escape, she has not got the energy to even hope for one let alone move to create one.

She lacks the strength to get up and walk so she drags herself to a corner. Depression creeps over her as she cries, curled into a ball, completely unaware of the fate of her loved ones. With nothing to distract her as she awaits unconsciousness, Gwen tries to figure out why she is in the situation.

Her fear now outweighs her pain, thousands of questions running through her head. Her imagination too willing to give her rather unwanted answers. With her head beginning to bleed again she talks with herself, aware of the crazy implications. She doesn't care it helps her think.

_Why was I brought here? _

**So she can find your body!**

_No! He'd wait and stage something, wouldn't he?_

**Maybe, but we'll never know, we'll be dead.**

_Why are you being so negative?_

**Because, you want your fears voiced so that when they happen you're not unprepared.**

_So, Why here?_

**Significance to your mother perhaps, or maybe she's getting on to him so he got you out of there. **

_Understandable, she'll kill him, he should be scared. That reminds me why is he doing this?_

**We don't know, something about your mom, maybe you were conceived here. It'd be poetic.**

_Ewwwwww. But still that only explains the place not his reason. He must either have a really strong reason or be really wacked. He may have killed his own son just to do this._

**Speaking of the screwed up man, here he comes. Why don't we ask him, if he's lost the taser that is.**

The door opens and her torturer steps in, arrogance flooding off him and a smirk clearly on his face. He stands before her, trapping her in the corner, his eyes trailing across her body. She can feel every little rip and tear in her dress, her near naked state very obvious to her _and Him_.

He steps forward, a gleam in his eyes, licking his lips. Shivers run through Gwen as she realises his intent and she feels strength flooding back. He can kill her all she wants but as long as she lives her would not take her. She stands, shocking them both.

He smiles wider, as she faces him her eyes now steeled against him as she wills her fear to turn into strength. Having managed to achieve this goal she strikes him and as he falls clutching his jewels, she runs to the other side of the room. She can't get to the door, escape seems impossible so Gwen turns to words. In their written form they had never failed her as spoken ones had but now she must hope the words she had written days ago will translate and grow as they reach her tongue.

"Why? I trusted you. You were family. You promised to keep me safe, to protect me. You said you loved me as your own. How could you do this?"

He laughs at her words as he stands again, drawing up to full height, he decides to answer her. His face never lightening from its dark expression.

"Because! I hadn't figured it out yet, when I did everything changed. You should have been my own. Your mother should have chosen me instead of that man. He was pathetic and yet she made you with him.

"I got over it, eventually but then I realised who you were. What makes him better than me, that he gets the daughter of the women who turned me down. I can't have that, so you must pay, your mother must pay.

"You shouldn't exist, I could have looked after her but no instead she had one night with some guy I bet she didn't even know the name of. I have to fix this but first I may as well take from you what she wouldn't give me."

He steps forward his eyes shining with his intent. Swallowing hard Gwen backs up until she is against the window. De ja vu strikes her as yet again the man she once trusted advances to hurt her. Tears begin to fall faster as she pleads.

"What about Ant? Think about him. This will destroy him. Stop, for him."

"You think I care? I don't even know if he lives. I did hit him pretty hard."

"You should care, he's your son! Don't you feel anything towards him? You raised him from a baby all by yourself. You should be proud, you've raised a good man, don't destroy him now. It's not too late. Leave, and give me my phone. I won't tell him."

"Nice try, you've certainly got a way with words, did your new dad teach you?"

"Charles, we could escape, pretend that you were taken too. If we say it was while trying to save me then to the world you'll be a hero. Haven't we all suffered enough?"

"No, you will never have suffered enough, NEVER!"

His shouts panic her and she grabs a nearby lamp and begins banging it hopelessly off of the window. Charles lets her, laughing manically as he watches the petite figure use up the last of her strength. She trembles as she moves her entire being moving on will power alone. Both are surprised when she manages to break the glass.

Before he can react, she is out the window.

She freezes on the ledge, very aware of the drop below her but even more aware of the man leaning through the window towards her. Adrenaline is racing fear through her veins and the two seem locked in their battle for the fastest time. Her breathing is going wild and her ears are beginning to buzz as her kidnapper taunts her, daring her to take her own life.

"Jump, I dare you. It's the only way you'll be free of me. Death is your only true escape. Even if you were to escape, I'll haunt you forever."

"I'll jump. Death waits for me anyway. This way Ant may have to realise that his dad is a murderer and torturer but at least he won't live knowing that his dad killed his girlfriend. My mum will get you though and if the law won't get you then my dad will. Your son may even help."

"That's if he's alive Guinevere. But alas the time has come to say goodbye. I hope you enjoy hell."

He goes to push her but she is already falling. Movement outside the room startles him and when he looks upon the girl once again she lies unmoving, sprawled out upon the grass below.

A smirk places itself upon the face of Charles Hemlock as he faces the door, seconds before a rather angry woman bursts through.

"Ah too late Katie, you just missed her. But hey she put on one hell of a show. I won't be forgetting her in a hurry."

* * *

_**Ooooooooh. I will say nothing, until the next chapter.**_


	24. Chapter 24  You Failed Katie

_**Next chapter as promised. I won't make you wait for any longer than necessary I'm not evil, that's Charles' speciality.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"She's dead. Gave up waiting and killed herself. You failed her Katie, you could have saved her but you failed."

No one replies, no one else is in the room with him. Together they all stand in the observation room trying to ignore his shouts. Allowing her family to see her pain, Kate is curled into Rick, his arms holding her close. Everyone else has their fists clenched, their anger crying to be released.

"Stubborn bitch refused me, just like you did but only when no man came for her she jumped. She'd rather be dead that let me have her. I was happy to help her off but she jumped before I could push. Her fault for climbing out the window really."

Before anyone can react Rick is out the room and half way into the interrogation room. The boys are hot on his heels although even they don't know if it's to stop him or help him. Kate can't react; she's numb with the thought of her child being dead. Roy supports her as she crumbles without her man to hold her up. They walk to the room, Kevin having managed to subdue Javier and the pair now holding back Castle.

In the commotion, Hemlock has managed to slip out of the room but seeing this snaps Kate back into action, before anyone else can react she has him pinned against the wall his nose bloody from the contact. She steps back when the boys take him, a sad smile upon her face as she sees the damage she caused. Rick however is still very angry, he knows that Kate is hiding behind her persona but he cannot find the power to do the same. All that rages within him is pain and anger; he longs to hurt the man who tore apart his family.

Somehow he manages to break the hold someone has on him and he is flying towards the murderer, fists connecting with resounding crunches as he pours out his anger. People call for him to stop but not even Kate's soft call stops him. There was no power behind the call, no willingness for him to stop. The next cry stops him, his heart almost stopping with realisation.

"Dad, stop. You'll hurt yourself!"

The world stops as he turns to his daughter, confusion upon his face. His anger dissipates completely as a whole flood of other emotions hit him. Standing he walks over to her, vaguely aware of everyone else frozen in their places. The girl smiles as he meets her. His arms around her immediately as his eyes begin to cloud with his tears. Disentangling herself from him she steps back, her next words making the world move again.

"I take it you all missed me"

Cheers ring out throughout the room as Gwen is bundled into her mother's arms, both of them crying happily. Alexis, standing close behind them, explains everything to the thankful cops. Many questions go unanswered however as the only person who has them is still crying into her mother's arms. In the commotion, no one notices Ant slip unseen into the room.

As unseen as he is though, she knows that he's there. Her heart tells her as she straightens as best she can and commands the room's attention once more.

"Right, thank you everyone for caring and looking for me, I promise that I will explain everything eventually but right now I need a word with the murderer."

They watch in stunned silence as she walks up to the man now huddled in the corner, terrified and bleeding. She stops, facing him, pity clear on her face but something else stirring in her eyes. There is no name for it but it scares the man cowering by her feet. Power no longer belongs to him but to her and she knows it. A smile appears on her face, not a true smile but close enough to amaze them all.

"I pity you Charles, you are no man. I asked you why, do you remember your answer. You were right when you said because. Then you just rambled into lies. You had no real reason, you realised that didn't you? You were trying to justify yourself, to hide the fact that you are nothing but hate. When asked to describe evil I shalln't describe you. Evil can be respected, as well as despised; you deserve neither."

"Oh and did you ever think that she said no because she knew what you wanted, that he got her because he wasn't looking for anything but someone to sit with."

Stupidity makes him reply to her, despite the fact that a room full of angry and armed cops were following the interaction, ready to intervene if need be.

"So, you would do the same. Can you honestly say that if asked you'd never have a quickie in the toilets?"

"Honestly, if asked I wouldn't, do you want to know why?"

Playing straight into her hands he nods, thinking that he can manipulate her one last time. But he's wrong.

"Because. Your son doesn't need to ask."

With that she walks off, catching Ant and dragging him into the interrogation room. The door closes behind them. Silence still reigns outside but the two teens don't notice. Their eyes are locked together neither believing the other to be really there. Eventually the moment ends when the adrenaline keeping Gwen going stops and she begins to shake.

Gently Ant holds her, draping his jacket over her bare shoulders. Kissing her forehead, he sits down beside her and takes her hand before speaking.

"You're going to the hospital, ok? I won't ask, not yet but I will do anything you ask."

He stops, seeing the true smile fighting its way onto her face and corrects himself.

"Almost anything but there will be one or two things I will force you to do, like take your medicine and rest. I want to look after you; I need to see you everyday to make sure you're not only safe but happy. I will however understand if I remind you too much, if you don't want me around."

"Ant, what I said out there, I meant it. Not just about quickies in the bathroom though. I'm sure we can be much more creative than that. You should never need to ask if I want you. I love you too much to let him separate us.

"In Scotland I said goodbye because I didn't want you hurt but now that's not a problem. There will be nightmares and screaming and god knows what else but it's you that'll I will cry for when I wake. Ant I spent who knows how many days not knowing whether or not you were dead. My death I could handle, the thought of yours; I couldn't not even a little bit."

"Oh, Gwen. You are so brave what did I ever do to deserve you?"

"I'm not sure but hey you're my superman remember, so do your thing, rescue me."

"From where exactly? You will be staying at the hospital until they decide to let you out."

"I kinda need to go like soon, I got pretty bashed about, chucked down a hole, I think I got a concussion, I keep blacking out, I fell from a first floor window and my stitches have gone and there has been bleeding on a few occasions. But I don't want anyone out there, seeing me now that the adrenalin is gone. Can you maybe get someone to do crowd control while you fly me out of here?"

"I'll try but your parents may not be so happy with me after your comment out there."

"Oh I doubt it; they're watching us, if you're lucky that charming but unbelievably caring attitude of yours will have worked wonders for their opinion of you. Besides did you see the perp's face? Priceless."

"Yeah, he'll rot in jail now, or maybe the death penalty, they do that here don't they? I just can't believe that all this time he had this in him. Makes you wonder."

"Ah, no wondering about dark things like that, he is nothing to think about. Sounds harsh I know, and I know you still love him, part of you always will but remember its natural. That and I don't want you to deeply hate him, that'll lead you into trouble. You are every bit your mother, you know that. I've even heard him say that. He is a demon and you; you are my Devil, my superman. No man has ever came closer to being an angel, than you. "

"For you I will be anything, right now I will be the boy going to fetch your mother because you aren't feeling very well."

Before he can go, Gwen's hand shoots out and catches his wrist. She doesn't need much strength to pull him close but she uses it all on the kiss she gives him. He pulls back almost dazed, her soft voice following him.

"I've missed you, I've missed that too."

He smiles and edges out the door, luckily only having to leave the room halfway before meeting Kate and Rick. Alexis stands close by, a smile upon her face. He turns to speak to Kate when Gwen's call takes him back inside.

"Ant, help. It's happening again."

They watch helplessly as she blacks out, falling into Ant's arms.

* * *

_**Hey,**_

_**I just couldn't let her die, not like that. **_

_**Forgive me for maybe bending the rules of gravity?**_

_**I'll try and explain later but she was unconscious when she fell and people have survived falling down cliffs because of that.**_

_**Not sure if I'm done with Charles yet, do you have any ideas on what to do with him next or should I leave him to rot where he is?**_


	25. Chapter 25  It's Fate

_**I am one happy writer, thank you Crimelover11 and rynni is happy and biglaughslaura your words have brought great encouragement. I hope that eventually your patience with the story will be rewarded with an ending. Maybe even a sequel. A happy sequel. Maybe.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"I'm surprised she's still alive, I wish I could give you hope but I'm sorry. I promise I will try my best but she needs a miracle."

"Doctor, she is a miracle. Her whole life she's beaten the odds and still remained happy. She's incapable of giving up."

"I take it you're the smitten boyfriend. Are the family on their way?"

"Yeah, they let me come with her, they followed with the sirens."

"Cops?"

"Yeah, the best"

"For saving her?"

"No, she saved herself. They made her."

As Ant speaks, Kate and Rick race up to them fear evident in their eyes. She speaks as she hugs Ant close.

"Would have been here sooner but had to grab some extra clothes for her. That dress was ruined."

The doctor stares at them, realisation dawning at who they are.

"You're Rick Castle, then you're the cop. Where does the young lady come into this?"

Leaning close, Rick lowers his voice as he speaks to the doctor. Impatience beginning to show.

"She's our daughter, now tell me how she is."

"Her chances are slim but the young man here just informed me that if anyone can survive this it's her. I won't lie, I'm not optimistic but I will do my best. I'll return once she's out of surgery."

The man hurries off, aware of what the day's outcome could have on his career. On his life. He's not a selfish man but he will do this for him because in his mind, the girl on the table is practically gone already.

Alexis hurries up, Roy close behind. She calms the room, despite her faster than light talking. As tears begin to fall she recounts what she knows of Gwen's escape.

"I couldn't stand it, the waiting. I gave Grams the slip and came here. I just got to the doors when a taxi pulled up and Gwen practically fell out. The driver was about to get out so that he could help her but I gave him some money and told him she's be safe with me. I was so relieved.

The guy was sceptic but I took down his name and number and said that someone would phone with how she is, and ask for his account of what happened. He looked at me like I was crazy and do you know what he said.

"Kid, you seem really innocent and all but so does she. Give me one good reason why you can be trusted with her. ' he seemed really concerned so I told him he could come up if he wanted, that it would probably be for the best and that she's my little sister."

A soft look crosses between Kate and Rick, but they don't speak. The news would wait until the story was finished.

"The closer we got to you the stronger she got. By the time we were there she could stand by herself. She even spoke, asking how everyone was. I told her everything. Briefly though. Some things needed to wait. Kevin's with the guy now. He seemed in awe of her. I would be too if I didn't know who she is."

She finishes, tears running faster than ever, as her last words fight through the tears to be heard.

"Daddy, I'm scared she looked so hurt."

Nodding at Rick, Kate takes Alexis into her arms and begins to talk herself; her words are soft but echo through the room of ever growing family. Lanie stands by the door, Esposito close by as Kate speaks, listening as the truth is said.

"Your dad's not going to be happy but I never told him that before we met I got shot. The doctors didn't think that I'd make it. They nearly declared me dead at least twice but here I am. I can be really stubborn and no one knows that better than your dad but he's just as bad for it isn't he?"

Alexis nods, her tears beginning to slow. She looks up and Kate is struck with how young she looks. Smiling softly she continues.

"What I'm saying is that, Gwen must be the most stubborn person on the planet, besides she can't go yet. She hasn't had enough time with her big sister. Or her dad."

Rick joins their embrace as the words sink in. Everyone has questions but none dare to voice them. In the end Alexis asks the one that they had all thought of.

"How? Surely you would remember one another?"

Rick looks sheepishly at his eldest child, excuses streaming through his mind but none are considered. She always gets the truth.

"I have no idea. She was so different back then and there was the mask but I will never know how I could forget meeting her. Although in my defence I thought she was extraordinary and I think my subconscious remembered a bit."

Lanie is the one to confirm this as she speaks letting the world now her prescience.

"Nikki Heat! God I knew she seemed so like how Kate was back then. How did you realise. And why the hell were your eyes brown."

"Contacts, don't ask, and I kept the mask. I saw it and remembered and then she saw it and confirmed."

Alexis bounces up and down, her tears momentarily gone.

"So she really is my sister, I have a little sister. Omg we can do so much. If she survives."

The tears come back as Ant stands staring at them, his own memories slipping through his head.

"The mask, Halloween. It's like how me and Gwen met. She kept my mask, although we didn't even kiss that night. It's funny."

The voice that answers is new, it's filled with rough emotion and remembrance. People part for the voice as a man walks in. His hair is greying but he stands strong. His words filling the air.

"It's fate. Or Johanna's doing."

Breaking away from the others Kate rushes to the man, desperate to get lost in the man's embrace. He strokes her hair as he whispers comfort to her. Over her head, his eyes lock with Ricks and the two communicate. Nodding Rick steps forward and is about to speak when the doctor returns.

"Wow, big family. Can I speak to the closest relatives, blood relatives?"

The comment is directed at Ant, who stares at the man, his jaw dropping. A hand rests on his shoulder and he looks up into the eyes of one Lanie Parish before she turns her wrath on the doctor.

"Really, why is that? Its family that gets told, they don't usually specify blood relatives, not when a parent lets others hear. Now I can see from their faces that they don't want us to be excluded. Blood may not tie us all but we are a family."

"Enlighten me on the roles then, justify them and then maybe you can stay."

"Ok, in this room are Gwen's parents, sister, grandmother and grandfather. Plus her godmother and godfather. Ok so far. Right I also count as an aunt, which makes my man her uncle. Her rather protective uncle. The man that just walked in is another uncle. Right that just leaves Antony. Her man.

"Tell me doctor are you married?"

He nods, unaware of where the question fits in.

"Well, I can almost grantee that the bond between him and Gwen is stronger than the connection between you and your wife. It's stronger than most couples. Now will you tell us how she is? I don't have to tell you that you are facing a room full of cops and two very influential people."

"Is that a threat, miss?"

"No but remember we solve murders for a living, don't make me solve yours."

"She's stable. Another doctor will keep you posted on her condition. They'll come for you once there's more news."

With one last look he leaves.

"Lanie. You rock."

"Oh girl. I know I do."

The room laughs at her words, relief pouring through them despite the doctor's rude words. It seems like hours later when the next doctor comes this time it's a young man, they can almost see the exhaustion coming from him as he sits down beside them.

"Well I don't know how but it looks like she'll survive. Her injuries were pretty bad, but she's strong. I've only ever heard stories of people holding on through such trauma. The knife wound in her side was partially healed. When did that happen?"

"Just over a week ago, in Scotland. The same guy that did the rest."

Ant speaks for them. No one dares comment on the venom in his voice but the doctor continues.

"Well, it's healed a remarkable amount for that time. Enough in fact that it needed very little attention. It will scar though. The blackouts are a combination of a concussion, exhaustion and adrenaline. No bones are broken although her ankle is spirant and she should stay of it for a while.

"There is evidence that she has been repeatedly tasered, she should recover but we'll keep an eye on her. The concussion had us worried but now not so much, it seems to be minor and everything else had just made it seem worse. She'll be tender for a while, her ribs are bruised and there is a nasty cut along one of her legs. Almost the whole length in fact. She's drugged at the moment but even in her sleep she's talking. Nothing major, but I think it's stuff that'll only make sense to family. I'm amazed at her."

Alexis speaks up, puzzled about his earlier words.

"You said you were surprised that she survived, how? You make her injuries sound like nothing too bad."

"Her body was in shock. Massive amounts at that. I don't even what to think about the trauma that caused this. I'll be back in a few moments but we'll keep an eye on her for a while but things are looking good."

Once again relief spreads through the room and satisfied that she'll be ok Roy takes Ryan back to work while Esposito takes Lanie home. They'll be back in the morning for now though their place is not here.

Ant looks up as they bid goodbye, nodding to the men but Lanie stops before him and pulls him close for a hug. As they part she speaks softly to him, so softly that no one else hears.

"Hey, you're too young to be by yourself, so if you need someone to turn to me or my boy will be happy to help. For anything, even if it's just company. "

She leaves before he can respond as Ant watches her walk off; Esposito gives him another nod in confirmation of his girlfriend's words. They reach into Ant's heart and he knows that he'll be ok. Gwen has given him family.

The doctor returns and they walk towards the room in which Gwen sleeps.

* * *

_**Oooooooooooooooo!**_

_**I just felt like saying that but seriously though reviews would be greatly appreciated. Especially on where this should go next. Once she recovers that is.**_


	26. Chapter 26  Worth Waking up for

_**Right, hopefully this will be the second last chapter before the new year, although with me who knows.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**

* * *

**_

She looks pale as she lies sleeping upon the bed, her stillness scares them. Guinevere is never one for staying still. She could stare off into the distance, her mind busy creating a story and still her hands would be moving. Writing, tearing paper, something but no in this sleep she doesn't toss and turn. Or curl into a ball. She just lays there. Still and unmoving.

Alexis is the first to approach, her steps hesitant and lost in the sounds of the machines beside her sister. She reaches out a shaking hand to grasp the one lying limp upon the bed, almost recoiling at the cold touch of it. She won't stay long, she knows. It had been hard enough to stay by the side of a boy she barely knew but to see Gwen like this hurt. She speaks softly to her, unaware of whether or not she could be heard.

"Hey, you scared us but the guy say's you'll be ok. Dad just has to make us his brilliant ice cream sundaes and maybe buy Lanie something. She really showed the mean guy what for. You know all those jokes about Ryan being whipped well I think that they apply to Esposito now too. He's like a puppy following her. A rather protective puppy.

"I'm going now. We can't all stay and if I don't who will look after the parents. We're lucky see, our dad's great we just have to look after him sometimes. I'll be back tomorrow; the others say they'll be here too. We all love you so you've got to wake up soon otherwise the ice cream'll melt and we won't get sundaes but funny drinks. I'll see you later, bye."

With that she leaves, unable to look at the prone figure any longer. Everyone understands, most are fighting similar feelings. Martha approaches next, desperate for a chance with her granddaughter.

"Hey Kiddo, Alexis is right, your Dad's sundaes are worth waking up for. And he's going to make us all one once you're out of here. He just doesn't know it yet. I've got to go now too. Someone has to help Alexis and besides a strong girl like you doesn't need all of us here. That and we still have to tidy up your room from the ball. I'll keep an eye on her too, don't you worry"

With that Martha sweeps out of the room stopping only when a hand reaches out for her. She looks up into the eyes of Jim Beckett, and sees a good man; she nods in response to his offer of a lift home.

His words are brief, full of pain. He not only sees his grandchild laying there but his wife and daughter too. These moments will haunt him; he knows that but deep in his heart he also knows that within the sleeping girl there is Johanna. He sees his wife in her smile and knows that Guinevere has a mighty powerful guardian angel.

"Hey, I've missed you. They say it'll be a while before you wake and as long as you do I'm fine with that. God you must be going crazy listening to us, but I'll tell you what, when you wake up if you can repeat the words I'm about to say to you, then I promise I'll convince your mom to let you get a bike. I'll convince your dad too. So here goes, listen carefully. I told you so."

Kate smiles at the words. She knows full well that she may just have to teach her daughter how to drive but she doesn't care, if that's what it takes to keep her. Hugging the leaving people the pair walk them out giving Ant a private moment before they return to address their daughter.

"Hey Angel. I bet you never want to hear that word again. Hey. We all keep saying it, don't we? This is going to sound strange but Angel don't become an angel. Be the wild passionate devil you really are. We're in New York, I can finally buy you a bike and it's all good.

"Now I don't mean to be selfish or anything but I really need you right now. Your family have accepted me and it's great but I need to deal with what remains of my own. He betrayed us, I want to hate him but like you said I still love him or rather who he once was. Everyone else has faced him and he's suffering, I bet even criminals hate him but I'll need to face him. Don't I? I need you for that.

"You light up my life, without you I'm lost in a world of money and corruption. You are my everything, the person who has kept me, me. Who else would wait for hours for a book I could easily pull strings to get early for you. And then make me read it to you. These past few days, this past week in fact, I've never felt so lost and scared. All I want is to see those big blue eyes of yours and hear you laugh at me. I will wait for you whether you sleep for minutes or hours. I will be here when you wake. Unless I'm in the bathroom but you'll forgive me for that, right?"

He kisses her forehead as he sits, holding her hand in his and there he stays. Kate can't bring herself to speak, Rick for all his talent cannot either. Instead they sit together facing Ant across the bed as he slowly falls asleep.

Soon exhaustion creeps over Kate and she sleeps too, even then she faces her child as she dreams of her awakening. Sometime into the night Rick is startled from his thoughts by a pair of eyes staring at him. They smile at him, making him smile but they don't sparkle like they should, something clouds them.

The sparkle nearly appears as they take in the other occupants of the room. Kate curled up in his lap sleeping peacefully for the first time in days and Ant stretched out onto the bed his hand still holding Gwen's tightly. She smiles at him as she lifts her other hand to stroke a stray hair from his face, she remembers spiking the hair once, using so much gel and getting it half way down his face. He'd made pancakes afterwards, the gel still dripping down his features until she sent him to clean up while she finished the food.

Smiles flicker across her face as she remembers, her gentle touch reaching into his dreams and soothing them. Shifting she stretches forward, ignoring Rick's warnings and places a soft kiss upon Ant's forehead. Settling back she turns to her dad, still unaware of how true that statement is. Her first words surprise him. They are spoken softly but the confidence and strength within them amaze him and then he remembers who her mother is.

"So I'm getting a motorbike. What's your thoughts on that?"

He chuckles slightly, not yet moving to wake the sleeper upon his lap.

"Well, that depends on whether your mother is willing to teach you. But as long as you are safe I am fine with it. Just don't quote me on that, we're blaming your granddad."

"I heard, I heard them all. You never spoke, nor did Mum. But I knew you were here. This was really hard for her wasn't it? Especially after Gran. But she has you now and I'm still here so I think she'll come out of this pretty good. Now important question. How long before we get the sundaes?"

She laughs at his expression, her voice sounding like soft chimes in the breeze. It flows like music into Kate's dreams and so she begins to wake, helped by Rick gently calling her name. To her it's like waking into another dream but the as the laughter ends she can hear the machines and the truth hits her.

She's off him in a moment, holding her daughter as if she could disappear at any moment. The two are crying at the reunion. Their brief connection earlier not enough for them. When Rick finally manages to peel them apart the sparkle is still missing. Just. It's close to returning but he fears that it will take time before he has his daughter fully back.

As he finishes his own hug with her he speaks, suddenly desperate to tell her the good news. His eyes light up as Kate nods at him and he seems to bounce with excitement.

"We found out who your biological dad is."

He pauses as Gwen stares at him, shock and confusion covering her face. Laughing he continues.

"Me! Isn't it great, sure I feel so dumb for not realising, I mean those eyes, how could I have forgotten those eyes? So yeah, you're my daughter so like now your mom is totally stuck with me. But we'll have so much fun. Alexis is so happy."

"You're my real dad, seriously, you were Excalibur! Omg this is unbelievable I didn't think things like this actually happened in real life. I wow it's hard to believe."

Kate watches Gwen struggle to digest the news and says the one sentence that would end the disbelief.

"He kept the mask, I saw it this morning."

She practically jumps out the bed and into her parents' arms. Realising too late that her body was not really up for the action. Rick realised before she did and was already setting her back upon the bed when the pain hit.

"Urgh, pain. What's the damage?"

"Sides ok, concussion needs monitored, bruises and cuts'll bother you for a while. There's a nasty one all down your leg, which will probably scar honey. You also need to keep off your foot for a while the ankle is spirant. How do you feel?"

"Like I fell out a first floor window, but my head doesn't really hurt it just buzzes. I'll be fine in no time. I heal quickly. So will it be a cool scar or a nasty scar?"

Kate laughs at the Castle comment that makes her wonder why she hadn't seen the similarities sooner. Putting such thoughts aside she replies before Rick can make another remark.

"Don't know but we can probably figure out what the one on your side will be like. Your quick healing stopped it from getting much worse and it's still well on its way to being healed."

Pulling back the covers she pulls at her gown until she can see her side. Ignoring everyone's protests she takes off the bandaging to look at the wound. With a shaking finger she traces it. Tears beginning to fall.

It's not just a physical scar but a reminder of the betrayal. Her eyes are dim with pain as she begins to let her emotions out. No one speaks as she stares at it her finger lingering over the site. Another hand takes hers, a finger joining her in tracing it. After a moment it stops and its owner speaks. His other hand reaching up to wipe away her tears.

"Don't remember the reason it's there, remember how you grew from it. Sure it caused pain but you are here now, with your family. You are stronger than ever now. This makes you even more beautiful, it shows you."

She doesn't reply, she just buries herself in his arms as more tears fall. Rick holds her saddened mother as pent up emotions are released.

* * *

_**So, Tell me what you think. **_

_**I'll post tomorrow, if I have time. My mum will probably want me to tidy my room but I'll find some time.**_


	27. Chapter 27  So, I Was Thinking

_**Not sure about this chapter but I think I'll let you decide.**_

_**Just to remind people the most I own of castle is the two books and I've only read one of them so don't sue me. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"So I was thinking about what you said. You're right I shouldn't see it a reminder of what he did but of what I did."

"Yeah, you should be proud that through everything you are still you, a bit bashed and sad but you. Knowing you, by the New Year we will all be going out of our minds trying to keep up with you and your crazy ideas."

He laughs at his own words, wishing them to be true. He's seen the movies some people never recover but one look at Gwen tells him that she's stronger than that. Her words make him smile properly. His first true smile in days.

"New Year, are you kidding, I've got one already I just need to decide a few things first."

"Like what?"

"Oh the design and the placing. Oh and another idea just came. I'll need Alexis' help for that."

"Whoa slow down. I'm glad that mentally right now you seem to be fine but physically you can't take too much. You need to relax."

"Ant, I just realised I have no idea what day it is, it is still October right?"

"Yes, we're still in October, today is Wednesday. He had you for three days."

"Wow, seemed like longer. But anyway that means it's only two weeks till Halloween."

"Yeah, is that what you're plan is about."

"Yup. I'm not only going to show the world that I'm fine but I'm going to show them how to party."

The pair laugh, and Ant can slowly see the sparkle returning to Gwen's eyes. Like Rick he had noticed it's absence but girls don't come tougher than Gwen and already she is forgetting. His musing is interrupted by a knock on the door. Lanie has arrived.

"Oh my look at you, oh how I've been worried but I knew you'd be ok. You're as stubborn as both your parents. "

She stops, noticing said parents asleep on the cot in the room. Her face lights up at the sight, her heart warming.

"I have said this before and I will say it again. So cute."

Returning her gaze to the teens, she uses her medical eye to give them both the once over. Happy that they seem ok she sits down beside them, happily talking.

"I couldn't believe it when they told me. I ran tests last night to confirm. All those talks and she's already jumped him. Bet no one won the pool then."

Ant seems awed by the force that is Lanie in her natural state but Gwen has loved this woman her whole life. She is the bubbly aunt that everybody wants to visit. Conversation swings between them easily and with great speed. To the world it is as if the last few days had not happened.

"Right, so what'll happen to the money? Closest guess, rolled onto the next pool or just use Saturday."

"I don't know, that's Javi's decision I guess."

"Javi? Do I detect affection there?"

"Yes. You're still young so I'll spare you the details but he is amazing."

"Did you figure this out before or after you had him in bed?"

There is no reply.

"You didn't make it to a bed. What happened, wild sex in the living room?"

"Gwen, stop sounding like your dad. And no, we made it to the kitchen."

"Oh well then, but if you're going to best that, I dare you to do it in the morgue."

"Fine."

They dissolve into fits of laughter at the look on Ant's face. Struggling to stop her sides from splitting Lanie chucks him a life line. Her phone.

"Java...Said for...You to...phone him. Guy talk...with someone who isn't...your girlfriend's dad."

Her laughing makes it hard for her to speak as she gasps for air. Beside her Guinevere's eyes are streaming from the giggling. Shaking his head, Ant leaves them, almost glad not to hear any more of their conversation.

After he leaves, they manage to regain their composure, but as the couple on the bed wake, one phrase from Lanie sets them off again.

"The lift"

The two continue like this for quite some time, every few moments on will say a place and the laughing will start all over again. Rick can't believe it, but doesn't try to analyse as long as she is smiling he is happy. Kate however is suspicious. She quite rightly suspects what they are doing and one spluttered sentence from Gwen has her laughing too.

"In the interrogation room, creative."

"Captain's desk"

"Break room"

"Room next door" Rick breaks in, finally realising the game. "What? We'd have time"

"Sure, Dad by all means, at least there's a bed in there."

"Gwen" Lanie scolds her words, a guilty blush creeping up her face.

Rick can't reply, his other daughter is so sweet and innocent, this one is wild. He knew she was different, and rather like Kate but never could he have expected his comments to come naturally from her mouth. Kate laughs at him, seeing his shock, she decides to tease him.

"Rick, surely you didn't think she was as innocent as Alexis"

"No, but last week, she was an angel."

Gwen answers him now, loving the path the conversation is going down.

"Yeah, but I'd only just met you, and I was kinda traumatized but now I'm not. And since your biologically linked to me you really need to know the real me."

"You were traumatized but now you're not? I really want that to be true but I'm slightly lost as to the logic."

"I was scared of the possibilities, but now I know I shouldn't be. You saw him in that corner yesterday. How could I be scared of that? He flinched at my every word, as if I had slapped him. During those days in the dark I thought so many things. I vowed that I wouldn't mope over what happened. That I would stand up and show the world how to be strong."

Lanie is the first to respond, awe clear in her voice.

"She'll take over the world, that one. If they thought you were a formidable pair then god help them when she gets a hold of them. She'll have the world at her feet. Tell me, what career did you have in mind Gwen?"

"I was always drawn to either art or writing, I did once think politics but they all talk such nonsense."

"So, thinking of taking after the old man then. I'd love to show you the ropes; I doubt you'd have much trouble with people trying to manipulate you."

"Yeah well, there'll be even less chance one I take up kickboxing."

Ant speaks from the doorway, returning Lanie's phone to her and stepping inside the room.

"Gwen, don't shock him too much, save that for the party."

Kate turns to her daughter, questions in her eyes.

"Yeah, I was hoping we could have a Halloween party, a massive one, in the place the ball was. It was so beautiful and everyone should wear masks and dress up in a costume that means something to them."

Her eyes light up as she speaks, they glisten with excitement as she simultaneously creates and describes her ideas.

"It could be like everyone from the precinct and their families. And maybe even their friends too. And we should invite everyone we know. Dressing up would be mandatory though and there could be games, with prizes and everything and then at like midnight there could be something really spooky. We could have somewhere else for kids to be so they don't get scared. It would be amazing, please can we do it."

"Gwen, it's in two weeks, these things take time."

"We could manage it. If anyone can it's us!"

Judging her chances she turns to Rick and pulls on every manipulating gene she has.

"Please dad, its Halloween, it would be so perfect. I'll be able to support my own weight by then and just think about how much fun it'll be. The world will be looking at us, word about me will get out, don't you want to show them your new family members. Show them a true Castle party. And don't all your friends deserve it."

With one look Kate knows that Gwen has won, and that's without The Look. She laughs as her boyfriend stands staring hopelessly at her, seeking her permission to agree to their daughter's wish.

"Ok, Rick you're not shadowing me until the party is organised, I will choose my own costume and Gwen, I will be checking yours beforehand."

"Relax, you know me, why give them an eyeful when you can leave them to imagine. And anyway, I'll have to make sure my costume hides evidence of fresh injuries. I don't mind if scars are seen."

"You know you're costume from last year would work."

"Yeah, but as much as that night is important to me I'm a different girl now. I want to have a new special Halloween outfit. And besides, a mask wouldn't go with it.

Seeing the time, Lanie interrupts them, as she stands and gathers her stuff to go.

"I have to be going now, I can't avoid work for forever, I want to be the first invited to this party, and I will help organise in any way, including with adding names to the attendee list. In fact I may have the best costume already in mind."

She reaches to hug Gwen who then shouts after her as she hurries out the room.

"What about lover boy? He could be Jacob."

* * *

_**Can't you just imagine him as Jacob, standing topless with that grin of his? Saw a clip of Ryan being called a skinny twilight type and this just popped into my head. I don't even like twilight all that much. I just watch it for Jasper and Emmett.**_

_**I now adore Gwen, I have no idea how she came to be like this bit oh isn't she fun.**_

_**If I write the party it will probably be a separate fic but please tell me what you think I should do. As usual your ideas and suggestions are greatly appreciated. **_

_**Next up you hear what happens to Charles.**_


	28. Chapter 28  Beginning of the End

_**I'm addicted to writing this, aren't I? I can't believe how fast I'm updating, I know I said a few chapters ago that there wouldn't be many more before New Year but I was wrong. I'm finishing them so I'm just giving them to you. **_

_**The responses I've been getting lately have been lovely; it is really nice to know that the story is being liked. This site has some lovely people on it. **_

_**Anyway, please enjoy.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Charles Hemlock was scared, now he doesn't know what to feel. He knew that trouble would come of his actions, that a lot of angry people would be after him but never did he consider the possibility that Kate was a cop.

As he sits staring at the back of the chair in front of him he tries to rationalize his actions and as the girl had said he finds that he cannot. He betrayed his only family in the worst way possible and has no reason. He begins to hate himself.

The two men in the seats before him really hate him. But they don't even acknowledge him as they drive him to prison; he'd spent the night in the lock up, just so that the cops of that precinct could take out some revenge.

Never had he been as terrified as he had that night, each cop had a different method but all made their hatred clear. To him it seemed almost every law enforcer had come down at some point, even for a moment but he never slept. They made sure of that.

Some described what the prisoners do to people like him. Even in jail there were some things that people hated you for. He listened as they described horrible deaths, murders of men that turned on their family. He heard of tortures that had men screaming because they had gone after a child.

Some spoke of the great Kate Beckett, of how she withstood being shot to still capture and cuff a suspect. They made her sound like a superhero, like she had powers. They spoke of the respect that many who she had put away have for her and her team. Charles' blood ran cold as they described the loyalty people have to her.

Someone spoke of Carlos Santangio, a powerful man who while guilty of a nasty murder had gone out of his way to help her when an old associate of his was killing people. He had announced many times afterwards of how she was a respectable woman and that he would catch any who messed with her.

Late into the night someone spoke about the author. Not a cop but a woman who told the man on duty just what the man could do.

"Richard can be so child like, can't he? But he's not all the time. He can be serious but oh it's not a pleasant sight. You saw his reaction earlier, I didn't but I can imagine it all too well, even as a boy any man who tried to hurt me was no match for him. If that monster really had killed Gwen then he wouldn't be alive right now. "

"I've seen his reaction to Kate being threatened; I've seen him talk about Alexis and you. The man I've seen these past few days is not the man I know, it's the him that he doesn't like. Isn't it? There's something in his eyes, I won't be letting him anywhere near this guy unless Kate or one of the girls is there. I doubt even the boys will be able to stop him again."

"Very wise, but I have good news, she's awake, that's why I came here. I thought you'd like to know. I left Alexis with Jim. He is quite a man isn't he? It's no wonder Kate turned out so well."

"Yeah, that is one tough family, I doubt many could survive all the stuff they're been through but I will tell you this. You would have loved her mother, Gwen takes after her so much."

"I best go, every second that I stand here I want to go in there and give it a piece of my mind. And probably the back of my hand. I'm visiting my granddaughter tomorrow; I assume I'll be seeing you there."

"Yes, this cop knows that if ever there was a time for spoiling the goddaughter it's now. I shall be there tomorrow with my sweet little nephew to make her smile. Goodnight Martha."

"Goodnight Roy."

Charles listened as her footsteps faded, he curled up closer even more scared than before. Very little sleep made him rather jumpy the next morning as the two men that he recognised as friends of his victim's arrived to take him away. In his fear he clung to their every word as they talk to one another the whole journey. Only ever addressing him when absolutely necessary.

Their words made his black heart ache as his betrayal really sinks in and he realises what he had tried to destroy.

The skinny one is the first to talk, addressing his friend as they begin to drive.

"So, have you been up yet?"

"Nope, wanted to deal with the scumbag first but spoke to Ant, he says she's doing well."

"Yeah, saw her briefly can't believe how normal she is, just really quiet but as I left the kids were going in so I'm sure Ethan'll have her giggling in no time. I don't know who was happier to see him her or Castle."

"How'd she take the news?"

"With lots of squealing and disbelief, and hugging."

"Man, wish I was there, she gives the best hugs."

"You mean besides your girlfriend."

"Nope, my girl agrees with me, anyway I heard she'd got in an argument already, and gotten a motorbike."

"Yeah, her granddad told her that if when she woke up she could remember his words he'd talk her parents into letting her get a bike. Ant's been showing her all these bikes; you should see the one she chose."

"Castle ok with this."

"Apparently, it was the tattoo that he didn't like."

"Tattoo?"

"Yeah, we were talking and she just randomly came up with a brilliant idea for a design. I tell you man, he near fainted."

"That I wish I saw, how'd Beckett take it?"

"Now this you will love, She laughed and to quote. ' You know how painful those things are? It was days before mine stopped hurting.'"

"What?"

"Exactly, Castle nearly died. But don't worry, the whole thing was recorded, I'll get him to send you it."

"How is he?"

"Don't know, he doesn't either. He'll be fine he's concentrating on her right now. I swear, the first time the two are left alone, she'll jump him."

"Dude?"

"It's in her eyes; I've seen her mom give Castle that look many times. I'm sure Lanie has it too."

"Hell yeah, but seriously. They are old enough and everything but can we not even consider the possibility. I'm still trying to forget what she said yesterday."

"Which time, the time she told a whole room or what she said while we were spying?"

"She knew we were there. But both. I don't want to ever think about her doing it. Not even when she's married."

"You know who that'll be to right?"

"Yeah, and I'm glad. That way I know she'll be treated proper and that it'll last. Besides I could maybe start angling for best man now. Gives me a few years to make sure, you know?"

"Bro, this conversation is getting weird, can we swap?"

"Sure, now me or you?"

"For what?"

"Castle's best man. You know he'll choose one of us."

"I bet he doesn't"

"Fine, twenty says he does"

"Deal, that's easy money"

They lapse into silence about half way there, focusing on their surroundings as they pass a busier part of town. Everywhere is chaos as cars suddenly begin swerving to the side as a car comes flying towards them. The driver unconscious at the wheel. They react faster that the other cars but for them there is no escape, the car smashes into them, pushing them back several feet while the occupants are tossed around inside.

* * *

_**Don't worry; I could never hurt the boys, not even a little bit. **_

_**Charles on the other hand. Well you'll just have to wait until I write that chapter to find out.**_

_**We in Scotland are currently 8 hours from the bells so it'd be quite a miracle if I write and post another chapter but we'll see. **_

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR, may 2011 be all we hope for.**_


	29. Chapter 29  Eat Me Alive

_**Hey, **_

_**Here you go. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Well, you and your partner were very lucky, neither of you have major injuries, however I do think you should be kept in overnight. You were unresponsive for a few minutes."

"I will be fine at home, I'm sure my girlfriend will keep an eye on me, once she kills me. She's an ME so I'll be in good hands."

"Ok, when she gets here, you can go. Do you have any idea of how long she'll be?"

"She's here!"

Lanie stands in the doorway, torn between concern and anger. Her voice is neutral as she continues.

"Kevin looks alright; he was dragging Jenny to go see Gwen when I met him. He won't say anything to them about Hemlock. That's your job. He got away, left half his face but still."

"I'm dead. They'll eat me alive. What about the driver of the other car?"

"Dead, that's how I found out. Shot in the back at the wheel. When I got there and saw your car I almost died. Someone else is handling him. You need me here."

"Ran over by a dead guy? Seriously? Castle won't let me forget this. Wait he left half his face behind. How?"

"Who knows, he took the brunt of the collision. Call it karma but somehow he managed to crawl away. Quite quickly too. Who knows where he'll go, now come on. You have some explaining to do."

"Who should I fear most?"

"Gwen, but you should be ok. I think you're her favourite. She's got a brilliant idea for your Halloween costume. Personally I agree."

The doctor shakes his head as the pair leave, he's heard about them. Inside he is laughing as he turns a serious face to his next patient. Before turning his attention fully to the broken arm before him, the doctor sends hope for the criminal to be caught soon.

/

As the pair go through the halls, hands tightly joined they continue their conversation, both are just happy to be with the other as they laugh and joke.

"Really and what costume would that be."

"One of the guy's from twilight, the one that never seems to wear a top. The werewolf."

"You just want me to spend all evening with no top on."

"True, but we could make Kevin be Edward and you could pretend to be rivals."

"And what about you? Why should I go paired with him when I have you and he has Jenny?"

"Why, Javi did you just say you want me over your best friend?"

"Yes, in a heartbeat."

"We'll think of something, now be strong, that girl is wild."

They have reached Gwen's room and meet Kevin, Jenny and Montgomery outside. He addresses them quietly, his face light so as not to arouse suspicion.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just have to be watched for a while. To be honest my memory's still a little fuzzy. What happened exactly?"

"Someone killed a man while he was driving a vehicle that just kept on going until it hit you. There was no way for you to have dodged it. We were close to losing you. If it had hit one second earlier. I told Kate, she's going to tell Gwen and Ant. That's why we're out here."

"Yeah I'm kind of wishing that karma just let the law deal with him. It'd be easier on them."

"Yeah well he won't get far, and he'll be noticeable with half his face mangled. That and he's pretty well known. I'm going to get Castle to speak at the press conference I'm organising. "

They lapse into silence as they watch the family in the room. Glad that the sound does not reach them.

/

"What? Seriously. This is unreal, these things don't happen, but there's going to be a public release about this isn't there?"

It's Rick that answers her, his words soft and reassuring, he hides his own disbelief.

"Yeah, Roy asked if I could talk at it. He thinks that I'll be able to get more public support. Me being slightly famous and all."

"Tell them about me. That'll get lots of fans angry. I've seen sites and so many people gush about how they imagine you are with Alexis. Tell them my story, or let me."

"Gwen, if you really think it'll help. I will talk to Roy and see what he thinks but you're in no state to leave this room let along speak in public."

"Think about it. I want to. I won't go into details, I won't even mention the window thing, just let me explain why he needs to be found, why people should help and be careful."

Kate bites her lip, she can see the fire in her daughter's eyes, she understands her need. She is inclined to let her. To her it's so much more than finding him; it's showing the world that she's stronger than him.

Rick can see Kate's thoughts; he knows that if Roy gives the go ahead he'll let his girl speak. Nodding in acceptance he sighs.

"I'll talk to Roy, and Paula. She'll kill me if I don't at least warn her. Better yet I'll put her in contact with Roy. She could be some help to him. But if he says no, you stay here with someone. Ok?"

"Yes, ok but he'll agree. "

Ant moves then, from his place by the window. His eyes are hollow of emotion until he looks at Gwen. Instantly they fill with love, Kate knows what's coming but knows better than to argue. She agrees with him before he even speaks his argument.

"I should speak. He's my father, and anyway. I think I just became the owner of a massive company. I want to make it clear that Hemlock Industries works with the law not against it. That and there is no way I'm letting her stand there without me."

Gwen turns to Ant, her eyes soft at his words. Kate and Rick leave them as they have a moment.

"Protective or just unwilling to let go of me?"

"Both, that and you can hold on to me and people won't know if it's because of injuries or just because you can."

"The world is going to go crazy; this whole fiasco is like something out of one of dad's books. A millionaire business man goes rogue, kidnapping his son's girlfriend only to find out that she's the daughter of a world famous mystery writer and the cop he made famous."

"You have a point, but life can be stranger than fiction and anyway you believe in the whole seven degrees of separation stuff."

"That had me associated with him before I met him. Before we knew the truth. But back to the topic. The world will think that you chose me over your dad."

"I did, but remember, he stopped being my dad the moment he went after you. I don't know that man that he is now. The change is frightening."

"Well now he has a new face to go with the new personality but I can't believe Esposito got ran over by a dead guy."

"You're going to tease him aren't you?"

"Of course. Now I need an outfit for the conference. So could you please find my mom?"

He moves to go do as she asks, ever her slave. But she stops him, something suddenly burning in her eyes.

"Ant, wait. I never really got the chance, not with my parents were here. But I love you. Now more than ever. I heard everything that you said; you are the least selfish person I know. This is your way of facing him isn't it? I'm glad that I get to stand beside you and be there for you. I'm lucky to be able to recover so fast. I doubt everyone believes it but it's you I'm worried about. I will do anything for you, even if it breaks my heart. But I only ask for a few things in return.

"Forever be you, not everyone has a heart as big as yours. Forever be mine. I can't lose you so never try to go. Right. And thirdly kiss me."

He complies without hesitation and she fills him with so much emotion he thinks that he'll burst. They become lost to the world as the kiss, her need for him growing with every second. They don't go beyond kissing, reason persuading them to wait but he can see the wild in her eyes. The hunger. Smiling he asks.

"What did I do to deserve that?"

"Exist; some people wait all their lives to find what you've given me. You are brilliant, extraordinary. Who else would call me angel because I'm wild? Who else would read to me for hours just because I liked it? When I'm with you I am me, not the quiet shy person people assume I am. When I want ice cream during a thunderstorm you make cones and take me to the park. You gave me a picnic for my birthday, despite the fact it was raining. You have tonnes of money but yet you used your bare, inexperienced hands to build me a swing. You love me. You let me love you."

"Doing those things made me so happy, I will never forget them, I did them for you because every time you smile at me, it is such a rush. That and you deserve them. I will always love you. Always my angel."

They kiss again, softly this time, before lying back together. Gwen resting in his arms as she takes a nap. She knows that she'll need all the energy she can get for the conference. She smiles; the world doesn't know what s coming. As her dreams begin to appear she thinks of the people outside oblivious to the chaos the media will create over her. The wild daughter of Richard Castle.

* * *

_**I know, not the happy stuff I've been wanting to write but trust me its coming. My current ideas for forthcoming chapters are slightly crazy at the moment. I blame my sister's cooking and an overdose of Taylor Swift! Lol**_

_**Please review. I made her sound rather young with the things Ant does for her but seriously, I'm almost 19 and if I had a guy that did that. I'd be well h**_

_**appy. I have in fact done the whole thunderstorm ice cream thing. It makes you feel so alive and free. **_


	30. Chapter 30  Nerves

_**Happy 2011**_

_**

* * *

**_

An hour later and Gwen is getting ready to address the world. Nerves threaten her but she pushes them aside as she considers each outfit before her. Some are quite plain but all are eye catching. Eventually she chooses one. It's a top with black jeans.

Shooing everyone out she changes, happy with her choice. The tight wine red top shows off her sides and reveals the bottom half of the knife wound on her side. The lower half of the wound is practically a scar; the parts that are still visibly healing are covered. She takes a moment to trace ii once more. Gaining strength from it.

She doesn't bother to check out the cut on her leg as she pulls on the skinnys. They hide all trace of the injury and it's wrappings as well as giving her confidence with their familiarity. She smiles remembering the last time she wore them. The day she met her dad. Not that she knew it then but now the memory is a favourite of hers.

Twirling upon her good foot, Gwen inspects her outfit choice. She pulls on a semi see through black overtop. The look is complete. Messing her hair and applying some makeup Gwen calls to say she's ready.

Ant enters, in his hands are a set of jet black crutches. He stops and stares at her as she looks at him, determination sparkling in her eyes. Lost for words he approaches her and kisses her. His strong arms locking onto her as he pours his love into her soul. They gasp as they part, having spent all their oxygen. A smile breaks out on her face as she begins to laugh. He follows suit, laughing for no apparent reason.

She breaks the moment, her words briefly sobering him.

"He might turn up; we may have to physically face him."

"Oh, yeah. But we'll be together. He hasn't got a chance."

"I know, it's just what will I say. I need some brilliant quip or quote. Something memorable."

"Can you remember any texts you did in English, maybe quote one of them."

"There is no way that I'm going to quote The Crucible. I can't actually remember much anyway."

"Didn't you sit an exam on it? It's not even been a year. How did you manage to pass?"

"I used other texts; Life is the Clay and Holy Willie's Prayer."

"Surely something entitled Life is the Clay will have something to quote."

"Life is the clay. Art is the vessel, Somehow I don't think that'll work."

"The prayer then. It talks about damnation a lot. It'll have something."

"Ant, do you seriously think that New York wants be quoted Burns. I want a line not an eighteen verse Scots poem."

"What about something from one of your dad's books?"

"You want me to go out there, announce that he's my dad and then quote him."

She laughs at the idea but the figure by the door doesn't. He speaks interrupting the debate.

"You should. I'm sure there is something in Heat Wave that you could quote, after all you are basically Nikki Heat."

"What, dad that's mental."

"She was a combination of me and your mother and you are just as wild. Lately I've seen her in you. The world will comment on that all the time, the media will go wild. But anyway the time for inventing clever words is over. It's time to go."

"Ok, how did Paula take it?"

They walk out, Gwen slightly unsteady on the crutches but Ant staying close to her. Kate joins them on the way to the car, where Alexis waits. She says nothing at the outfit. The conversation she had with Rick about her similarities with Nikki Heat is ringing in her ears. She silently thanks the stars that Rick has the explanation ready.

"Oh, she thinks it's great for book sales. She did ask me to take things easy until you're better. I think she actually ordered me to buy you lots of chocolate. Anyway, everything is ready, have you any idea what you're going to say?"

"I was thinking of going after everyone and just answering questions. Seems the best thing."

"I think you're right. Please behave out there, and if you don't want to answer any question just say."

"I know. It's hard to believe that two weeks ago I was just a normal teen living in Scotland and worrying about universities now here I am about to talk on TV about what've been through and who I am. Unbelievable."

"You've said. Repeatedly. You'll do great; they won't be able to not love you."

"See if I do really well, can I get that tattoo."

"No."

"But my idea is brilliant, why won't you even hear it?"

"A Tattoo is permanent; once you have it it'll stay there forever. What if you change your mind on the design?"

"Will you think about it if I think about your points?"

"Yes, I can't seem to argue when you use reason."

"That's because it's reason. You're not supposed to argue against it."

There light banter continues for the whole journey. Everyone feels nervous but each pushes it aside in their own way. Rick tries with humour, Kate following suit. Alexis twists her hair while watching her family. Ant stay's silent and still. His only movement is his thumb, which he is drawing circles upon Gwen's hand.

Her eyes are closed as she controls her breathing. Her head rests upon Ant's shoulder until the driver calls through with the two minute warning. When Gwen's eyes open their blue shines. Despite her nerves she smiles and Alexis feels like the world should be warned before meeting her. That look means mischief.

Rick speaks one last time before they enter the chaos.

"Ok, this is going to really crazy. Let's recap how everyone is going to act. Alexis be your sweet self, Gwen behave. Ant. You will do fine, just follow my lead. Kate, take my hand?"

She smiles and when he exits the car she gladly takes the hand he offers her, before still joined they stand to the side waiting for the other's to join them. The chaos increases at their joined hands and her hugging of Alexis. Everyone is silent when Ant steps out. They watch as he leans in and takes Gwen's hand, supporting her as Alexis helps with her crutches. The motions are done with love; people are in no doubt that the teenagers are not helping out of necessity.

When standing before the crowd, Gwen takes Alexis in a hug before letting Ant put his hand to the small of her back and guide her to the stand. Flashes surround them as they walk but no one talks. Confusion is evident upon their faces. When they reach the stairs to the stage the world breaths in. No one wants to watch a girl in crutches try to climb stairs.

Stopping Rick turns to Gwen holding out his hand to her, she sees his intent in his eyes. She turns to Ant and wordlessly he takes the clutches from her. Keeping her steady he kisses the top of her head and nods to Rick.

In a single sweeping motion she is in his arms and being gently carried up the stairs. As soon as they reach the top he sets her down and using himself as her crutch guides her to her seat. Ant is seconds behind, setting down her crutches beside her and smiling at Rick who pats him on the back. Alexis comes and takes one of the seats beside Gwen while Ant takes the other. Rick sits beside Kate who has taken the seat beside Alexis.

Roy stands, the crowd stare at him now, their focus leaving the famous group as they wait to listen to their story. As he takes breath to talk, Gwen's heart beats wildly. Her thoughts are calm.

_Now it begins._


	31. Chapter 31  The Conference

_**Hey, I know it's been a few days which compared to my update speed lately is like so long but here it is.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

"As you all know, there was a kidnapping from the charity ball held here last Friday. We can now say that the young lady is now safe and back with her family. Unfortunately due to an incident this morning, which left two of our men injured, her attacker is unaccounted for. We need the public to be on the lookout for him."

"Many of you will be shocked to find out that the man is in fact Charles Hemlock. He is known for his charity work and famous kind nature but we have both eye witness accounts and his own confession. "

Camera's flash as he speaks and many of the reporters shout out. Disbelief is everywhere among them. One question stands out amongst them all.

"Could the eye witness be mistaken?"

"No, and the young woman confirmed that it was definitely him. There is no doubt in her mind, or that of those who went on both raids to find her. During the time he had her, Hemlock had contacted her family and the police, taunting them with clues only those close to her could answer."

They can see that the crowd still don't truly believe. Ant stands, his hands in fists as he walks towards the stand. No one stops him as he does so. When he reaches the microphone Roy covers it to ask.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, they need to know, if he could do this to us who knows what he could do to others."

Nodding Roy steps aside, sharing a look with Castle as he does so. Ant looks like a boy in the instant he steps up to the mic. He knows that he should look strong, like a man but he doesn't put on that mask. They need to see the truth as well as hear it.

"Hi. As you may know I'm Antony Hemlock. This is hard for me, standing up in front of you all. I wasn't supposed to do any speeches for a while. But this needs to be said. I saw him. I heard his voice on the messages left for us.

"You see at first I thought whoever had her was maybe out for me, after all. I could never name anyone who would want to hurt her. The clues were for me to figure out; they led to a place special to me. So I led the police there, I went with them to help. I saw my father drag her away. I heard him laugh. It was unmistakable, as much as I wish it false. He's turned. He is now dangerous and probably desperate. He betrayed us, almost killing, if he can do this to his family, I don't dare to think what he could do to a stranger."

The silence that reigns as he speaks breaks and everyone is shouting questions at him. Castle can see his almost panic but before he can respond to help the boy Kate is standing and walking towards Ant. She commands their attention without ever speaking and when she reaches him, he looks up at her thankfully as she gently squeezes his shoulder in reassurance. Once complete silence is reached she speaks. Her words sound like a softly spoken order.

"Please, one question at a time, what he is doing is hard enough, don't make it harder."

Stunned by her the crowd nod in unison. If the situation had been any different Rick may have laughed but he knows better. A man in the front raises his hand, unsure as if half expecting to be told off. Instead he receives a nod for him to speak.

"Your words suggest that you are close to the person taken. Would this mean that you are the person who was injured during her abduction? If so what is your relation to her?"

"Yes, I was hurt when he took her. He caught me from behind and left me out cold on the floor. And my relation to her. I love her."

The crowd goes wild once again as everyone realises that the girl in the crutches was _Her_. Kate takes command of the microphone, gesturing for Ant to return to his seat. A soft smile on her face. Seeing her eyes, Rick stands and steps to her side. If the crowd thought that the surprises were over, they were definitely wrong.

He speaks first, his hand entwining with Kate's unseen behind the stand before them. They had spoke about this moment, how to tell them all. What to tell them.

"Perhaps we should tell this story, from the beginning. From our perspective, as you've probably guessed, the unnamed girl behind us is the girl that was taken. Her name is Gwen, short for Guinevere. She was the first to know of Hemlock's personality change when after murdering one of her college classmates he turned upon her and stabbed her, before threatening those she loved and leaving her to be found in a pool of her own blood."

The image is too much for him and he shudders unable to go on. Kate picks up from that point, using everything that she had learnt from Rick.

"One of our friends, a medical examiner was there when she was found and promptly helped her before bringing her home. She came with us to the ball on Friday; it was supposed to be a happy day. But shortly after the speeches we heard her screams and after running to them we found Antony unconscious on the balcony. There was no trace of her."

Rick speaks now, his voice raw with emotion.

"We know you have answers but there's more. As Ant said, he sent messages to us, taunting us to find her. Saying if we took too long she'd be dead. The first one he used Gwen's mobile to phone us, his words were addressed to us but really they were for Ant who figured it out but he's already said what happened then."

"We were shocked, but we knew to expect another message. This time it was for me to figure out, what he didn't know was we had already anticipated this and were able to move immediately. We got there to him standing in a room with a broken window. He all but said she was dead. He definitely insinuated it."

She can't continue, she turns to look at Gwen. To reassure herself that she was here and still breathing. Gwen smiles her support and nods giving Kate the strength to continue.

"When we had him in interrogation he told us she was dead, we still have no idea how but Gwen beat him. As we heard his words she found a taxi that got her to Alexis, who helped her get to us. It took a whole series of miracles for her to be here, which just proves that you all need to be vigilant and report any sign of him and also to keep away from him. The complication arises with the fact that he was injured this morning in the event that caused his escape; we know that his face has been majorly damaged."

A reporter shouts her question before anyone can react, her words spoken quickly but clearly.

"And what is your connection to her, Detective?"

"She's my daughter."

The crowd go wild once more; they are shocked but rightly believe that it won't be the last shocking thing they hear today. Once again the female reporter who asked the last question's voice was heard over the rest.

"Why doesn't Nikki Heat have a daughter then, and why do we find out only now."

Kate stands tall through the questions and her voice is steady as she replies.

"Due to personal circumstances, Gwen grew up with relatives in Scotland. We hadn't spoken much in the past few years; this meant that many of my work colleges did not know about her."

The next few questions are aimed at Castle which he answers calmly, knowing that any moment the question that is inevitable will be asked.

"Mr Castle, how do you feel to being kept in the dark about her daughter?"

"I completely understand, as you can see Alexis is of a similar age and we all know how protective I can be of her."

A chuckle spreads around the area; his protectiveness is as famous as he is.

"Does this mean that if you had known there would be no mini Nikki Heat?"

"It does."

"What about the father, what's your opinion on him?"

"He's a nice guy, needs to a bit more humble but I think he's great."

Kate looks at him, her mouth hanging open; everyone thinks this is due to his description rather than his type of answer. She shakes her head laughing at him, confusing the crowd but making her family join in, not that many notice, they are all too busy watching the pair.

"Judging from your reaction, you don't agree, Miss Beckett?"

"Oh I agree with that but sometimes he can be humbler than he gives him credit for."

This starts of their banter and it's as if they have forgotten the rest of the world.

"Really, you've never said anything like that before?"

"Yes I have."

"When?"

"I've used the word sweet, I've said other things too."

"Oh, well then care to remind me?"

"I Love you"

They kiss as everyone stares in shock, it takes a moment but soon even the slowest onlooker has figured it out. Their cheering brings the pair out of their bubble and Kate blushes as she fights her desire to hide in Rick's side. He speaks to clarify the situation.

"Oh, well not quite how we were going to announce it but, I am Gwen's dad. A chance meeting many years ago, when we were both very different people to who we are now. We only realised this weekend when we were forced to look deep into the past to find a reason for Hemlock's actions."

"And did you?"

"We have a vague idea; he hinted but never said for sure."

Gwen stands now, she's shaking as she does, her medicine is wearing off and she realises that she can answer the question. When she speaks, the world listens. She holds the audience as well as her father does her words strong and determined.

"He doesn't know for sure, never did. I don't think we will ever know, he's gone into madness."

She sits again, Ant quickly reaching for her hand. They kiss softly, momentarily as they comfort one another. Their love is clear for the world and there is no need to ask the question everyone had been dying to ask. _How can they still be together after this?_

The moment is broken by a sudden shouting as the crowd gasps in fear, parting to reveal the disfigured face of the once great Charles Hemlock.

* * *

_**The comments I get about this are great, I couldn't ask for more positive feedback, a little more might be nice though.**_

_**Hopefully I'm beginning to near the end of the story, although I may eventually get around to doing a sequel of the Halloween Ball, if anyone is interested in reading it. So let me know along with any ideas because quite frankly, I've yet to attend anything like what I would like to write to hint and suggestions would be amazing. **_


	32. Chapter 32  Facing Father

_**Gwen speaks in italics for this chapter while Ant speaks in Bold. The reason for this comes in later.**_

_**At one point Rick speaks in Bold Italics, just to let you know.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"You, it was you. Now I wish I'd killed her when I had the chance."

Armed officers surround him but he moves quickly, using their reluctance to shoot with so many people around. With surprising speed he bounds upon the stage and stands face to face with Gwen. She's stood to meet him, confidence radiating off her. He can see the mark's left on her. She shows it without care. He sneers at her.

"So you lived, I'm surprised. I thought after all that electricity I might have fried something, at least left some burns but I suppose that's what make up is for, isn't it?"

"It takes more than you have to get me down, haven't you realised that?"

"I know exactly what would get you. And you know that. Can't you see what our little conversation is doing to him? I'm blaming you."

Gwen knows that if she looks away Charles will strike, everyone does but she needs to see him. Charles can see this, he taunts her. He knows that it's his only chance.

"He's breaking Guinevere; he needs you, like he did when you abandoned him. When you left him behind now look, it's your chance to see what's happened to your precious prince. Look Cinderella LOOK!"

She does, she can't help it but she can't see through her tears anyway. She knows what's coming, she can hear the held breath of those around her but nothing happens. Blinking her tears away she turns and finds Ant standing, twisting his father's arm. Protecting her.

"It's you who is hurting me. With every threat against her, you hit my heart. You can hit me all you like, not that you'll manage it. But never, ever hurt her. I don't know what's happened to the man who made pizza with us just hours before you turned on her. I loved that man but you...you're not even a man. I accept that now. So go ahead, do what you want to, but believe me when I say this. You won't lay a finger on her, I won't let you."

The moment seems to freeze as his words are taken in. The officers have surrounded him, waiting for the signal. Each poised ready for action. Esposito and Ryan are mid run towards them; Ryan's banged up leg slowing him slightly. Roy's moving into action too. Kate's closer to them now, no gun but anger in her eyes. It's the same with Rick, but he moves to catch her not Hemlock. In the chaos no one considers Alexis who stands by her dad.

When time returns they notice her as she hurtles towards the man who hurt her little sister. Nearly everyone reacts too late, only Gwen has time to stop her. As her sister reaches the man, Gwen reaches out and takes her hand. Spinning her direction and using Alexis' own momentum to move her towards safety. Gwen clings to her sister as she stops fighting. Alexis can see the pain in her sister's eyes and hugs her.

Ant never reacted as Alexis charged, nor as Gwen stopped her. He knew she would. He is locked in a staring match with his father, as they battle wills. But it is inevitable; Ant has everything to fight for while Charles knows full well he has none. Pulling back he tries to flee, his eyes wild, he loses the last of his sanity. Shrieking wildly he dives from the stage, the transformation complete but he doesn't get far as he soon meets the force that is Javier Esposito.

One move from the tough cop has them on the floor, Charles pinned beneath Esposito's muscled form. Onlookers cheer madly as armed cops come and drag him away. He curses and yells the entire way, but no one listens. They watch as a hero stands. He rises slowly, his body aching, but he is smiling. Looking up at the stage he nods to the friends that have became family.

The moment seems momentous and some watching would compare it to the heroic takedowns of Greek myth. One man swears that he is reminded of 'Hercules after the battle with the big three headed snake thing'. Whatever the onlookers think, he stands proud and fearless. Until a cry goes out.

"Javier Esposito, I swear if you ever try that again, when you know you shouldn't I will kill you."

Lanie descends upon him like an angered goddess; he shows little defiance towards her words.

"Yeah but I had too, he needed stopped."

"I know, and I'm glad you did but after earlier, the doctor said you had to be careful. It was a miracle he even let you leave."

The world watches as when he struggles to answer she kisses him. As she leans back her words leave them all with a rather happy feeling.

"Don't scare me like that again. Understand?"

Roy stands to the microphone, chuckling at the antics of his people.

"Now, could everyone please stay here while we get statements and such? I'm afraid it is necessary but perhaps we could answer any questions as you wait."

As Kate pushes Rick towards Roy, Alexis turns towards her little sister.

"You stopped me."

"Yeah, you could have gotten hurt."

"Isn't it my job to save you from that sort of thing?"

"Maybe, but we're more like equals and anyway since when have we ever been like a normal family?"

The pair laugh as questions begin to filter in from the crowd. Reporters are silent as the cameras are just pointed their way. The questions are not all just for a single person within the group and sometime more than one person will answer a question.

"Will any of this appear in the next Nikki Heat?"

"Nope, the books are quite largely my imagination. I won't be using my family's pain to make money."

"How are you all coping with this? It must be hard."

"_It is hard but I see my loved ones recovering and so I recover more. It helps that we're made of stubborn stuff. The way I look upon this is that it's over. I've found that living in today is much better than dwelling in the past and my family make that so easy."_

"**It's as Gwen says, we must think of today, and tomorrow. Each time I see her smile I know that things are going to be ok, and that gets me one step closer to getting over this. Sure it was a massive betrayal and will always affect me but how can I let it haunt me when I have this woman beside me, already trying to choose a Halloween costume."**

"_Actually I've chosen."_

"**Really? What?"**

"_I'm not saying, you just have to wait."_

Seeing them interact prompts Rick, he knows that Kate's shyness of the press will stop her from allowing a lot of affection in public but he can't help the words that he whispers softly into her ear.

"_**Marry Me?"**_

She looks at him with love in her eyes and he has his answer. As she kisses him, he sweeps her off her feet and spins her round with his joy. All eyes are now on him as the two continue to kiss, blissfully unaware of the masses watching them.

Alexis knows, she's known that her dad's been waiting for this moment. She's surprised at his timing but then realises that it's kind of perfect for them. Walking up to the pair she slips a package into his pocket before retreating to beside her sister. Together they watch, wide eyed and excited as he takes the object and falls down to one knee before speaking.

"Kate, we've been through so much, you have always inspired me, even when I didn't know it was you. And I have loved you from the moment I saw those eyes of yours. I have stumbled through life where you have strode and now I ask you this: Katherine Beckett will you do me the honour of becoming my wife and let me walk beside you for the rest of time?"

"Yes, of course I will"

Happiness spreads like wildfire as the women of the world feel their hearts flutter at his words. Ant can't hear much over the squealing of the girls beside him. Kevin Ryan can't hear anything. He doesn't bother with the confusion around him all he sees is the love of his life, smiling at him, a ring of her own upon the finger. He hadn't been as romantic and certainly not as public but Jenny wouldn't have swapped it for the world. His words still ring in her ears.

"I love you, I will always love you. My only wish in life is to always be with you. Marry me, Jenny? Will you be my bride?"

They had been at a little cafe having lunch. It was a favourite of hers and he had the violinist play her favourite song. He'd even gotten down on one knee. His words mean the world to her. His best friend doesn't know this.

Ever since his heroic takedown Javier Esposito has been slightly busy, along with Lanie Parish. The two however did manage to take in the now famous proposal of Richard Castle. They are currently racing towards their friends in order to congratulate them. As they reel with excitement Roy tells everyone that they may leave while he ushers his friends into the waiting limo.

* * *

_**The next chapter will be the last. **_

_**It will also be uploaded soon. **_

_**Reviews and comments would be greatly appreciated.**_


	33. Chapter 33  Continuing

_**Last chapter. I can't believe it. I'm finished. **_

_**

* * *

**_

That night everyone crashes at the loft, everyone is too happy and excited to realise the disappearing time and so when Rick notices the time he sends the girls to bed and offers the chance to crash to everyone else.

Alexis decides to bunk with Martha so as to give her bed to Jim who refuses in order to let the other newly engaged couple have it. His reasoning being, why have one use it when two may. He instead spent the night talking to Roy while Lanie and Esposito fell asleep on the couch.

The next morning the laughter flows freely as everyone talks about the day before, Martha and Jim having watched it on the TV. Jokes fly between them all as they pick apart everything. Rick and Kate are in the kitchen cooking while talking happily. They have never been so glad of the open plan layout as nearly everyone is in full view.

The youngest member of the group is yet to appear and Rick wouldn't have cared much seeing as she needs her rest but her boyfriend has also yet to emerge. His thoughts are clear to everyone but he doesn't need to worry for long as soon Ant walks in.

"Hey, she's refusing to get up. Practically ordered me to fetch her food."

Rick smiles at the words, his reply immediate and unsurprising to most of the room's occupants.

"Well then, I'll just have to go get her then. She won't be able to not get up."

"Good luck with that. She doesn't follow orders."

"Hah, she'll be out in a moment."

He marches off to her room as his family laugh at him. Ant takes steps into the kitchen to take Rick's place and speak to Kate.

"He has no idea about her middle name does he?"

"Nope, I'm thinking of the best way to tell him."

A shriek interrupts them as a commotion arises in the room Rick has just entered. The cops are on alert but when laughter is heard they relax. Moments later Rick comes out carrying Gwen, who is still in her pj's. She squirms as he sets her down on the now vacated couch. Everyone knows that had she not been injured she would have been dropped. She immediately turns to Kate.

"Mom did you see that, he manhandled me. You should arrest him."

"He got you out of bed; he's let off this time."

He sticks his tongue out at her, making the whole room laugh as the food is ready and they all tuck in. The conversation flies once more with the women very much in control of their men. Eventually though duty calls and Roy, Lanie and Esposito have to go. After ordering the remaining cops to take a while off, that is.

As Alexis begins clean up Jim announces that he's off too.

"I'm afraid I have to go. I may have a lunch date."

Kate looks at him, her face expectant.

"You asked her?"

"Yeah, you were right, you tend to be. But I expect you to come meet her one day. If things work."

"Of course, good luck. Phone me later, or tomorrow?"

"Of Course, Bye Katie, Gwen behave, Ant nice to meet you. Rick, Martha always a pleasure."

He turns to Alexis last, after saying his goodbyes to Jenny and Kevin.

"Hey, it has been brilliant meeting you, now just remember what I told you and you'll soon be beating them all."

With that he leaves, Rick turns to Alexis his question obvious but she refuses to answer and goes upstairs to study. She had missed school while Gwen was missing but now that she is safe, Alexis is returning tomorrow.

Slowly things are returning to normal. Ant and Gwen are making the final preparations for a permanent move to New York. Rick is helping with all the details, taking most of the work from them. Kate and Gwen spend the afternoon catching up. Gwen doesn't talk about her ordeal but from where he stands, Ant can see her eyes.

She'll talk eventually and she'll have nightmares for a long time but she'll be fine. The spark is back. And stronger than ever.

"So, do you think the girls are plotting against us?"

Rick makes conversation as they sit drinking coffee. Ant smiles at the words, at the friendship. In the back of his mind he has always worried that one day she would find her father and he wouldn't approve. The fact that he has somehow become friends with her dad is precious to him.

"Who knows? More likely planning something. Shopping or maybe the party."

"Ah yes, the party. It'll be quite something to pull off. She has big ideas."

"Yeah, but we can do it. Cutting out her wilder ideas though."

"Well then, we best get started. Tomorrow we start house hunting. Have you any idea what area you want to live in?"

"Close, but safe. A house though. With a garden. Is that actually possible?"

"With the amount of money you have anything is possible."

"I'm going to keep the house in Scotland, the memories there are mainly happy and I'm sure we'll go over to visit friends. Speaking of which I should probably check my email. Yesterday's events will have reached them."

"Use my laptop; it's in with the girls. It's better than that little screen. "

"Ok, thanks"

"No problem, now I think I'm going to kidnap my fiancé for a while, if you two teens will behave yourselves."

"Yeah, we will but something tells me you won't"

"Spot on there. If you need help finding anything Alexis could use the distraction. I swear she studies far too much."

With that their lives continue, happier than ever. The once broken family is now complete and young Guinevere has all her dreams fulfilled.

As the world reels over their story, the Castle family carry on as usual. For years people will look back to the day and marvel. One day people will know the whole of Gwen's tale, her terror and her happiness. One day she will show her scars without worry or care. Her eyes won't dim as she remembers. She won't trace the scar on her side. One day.

Today however the famous Guinevere Nicole Johanna Beckett Castle sits with her boyfriend and talks to her friends.

_The end._

_

* * *

_

_**We have reached the bittersweet point where we find our ending but also run out of words to read. **_

_**Your thoughts would be really appreciated. I can't believe how long this is. There will be a sequel, 'The Halloween Ball'.**_

_**Thank you everyone who has stuck with me through this, those who used story and author alerts and those who favourited and most importantly those who told me their opinions. You helped so much with your encouragement and inspiration. **_

_**Until the next,**_

_**Angel_Dressed_In_Red **_


End file.
